Vengeful Soul
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: "Aku marah. Rasa sakit ini membakar, dan selamanya akan begitu. Luka ini...akan terhapus saat aku bisa membalaskan dendam dengan tanganku sendiri!" Klan Michaelis dibantai habis-habisan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa, menanggung kemarahan dan dendam abadi.
1. Big Lost

**Prologue**

**London, 11 Februari 2011, 9.30 a.m….**

Ruang kerja itu luas. Perabotan di sekitarnya tertata rapi. Jelas sekali bahwa semua barang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bukan perabotan yang murah. Tidak sembarang orang dapat memiliki perabotan mewah seperti itu.

_Well_, pemilik ruangan ini adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat berhasil. Produk hasil perusahaannya tersebar di seluruh Eropa, bahkan dunia. Funtom co, perusahaan ini memiliki usaha di berbagai bidang. Makanan, mainan anak-anak, farmasi, dan sebagainya. Perusahaan yang besar ini dikontrol dengan sangat baik di Inggris, tepatnya London, oleh seorang pria yang berbakat.

Vincent Phantomhive, pria itu, dapat melakukan apa saja demi memajukan bisnisnya. _Apa pun?_ Ya. Bahkan dengan menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang menghalangi tujuannya. Pernah suatu kali ia menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menyingkirkan lawan bisnisnya. Dengan kematian itu, anak perempuan pengusaha malang itu dirayu untuk menandatangani perjanjian yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Funtom co. Seluruh aset perusahaan itu dikuasainya. Sampai akhirnya perusahaan itu tak terdengar lagi kabarnya, seperti buih ombak yang langsung hilang setelah menghantam karang.

Dan saat ini, kita dapat melihat sosok pria berbakat—dan kejam—itu di ruang kerja ini. Seorang pria lain berkacamata berdiri di sebelahnya. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan berjalan di antara keduanya.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu duduk tenang di balik meja kerjanya. Tangannya bergerak menaik-turunkan _scroll mouse_ komputer. Cahaya di monitor terpantul sempurna di matanya yang bening. Alisnya tertaut. Vincent mendesah melihat dokumen di hadapannya sekarang.

"Andrew tak menyetujui proposal bisnis yang kuajukan padanya," lagi-lagi ia mendesah, _"as I thought."_

Pria itu meluruskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Jemarinya yang panjang memijat pelipisnya. Itu tandanya ia sedang lelah menghadapi sesuatu. Ia tenggelam menyusuri berbagai masalah yang menjadi sumber pikirannya.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, grafik penjualan produknya di beberapa negara di Eropa turun secara signifikan. Setelah beberapa hari melakukan pemeriksaan, Vincent menemukan satu perusahaan yang grafik penjualannya berbanding terbalik dengan grafik penjualan perusahaannya. Perusahaan itu, Michaelis Inc., adalah perusahaan yang sudah lama menjadi saingan terbesar Funtom co. Kali ini Mich dapat mengungguli Funtom. Dan ini membuat Vincent tak suka.

"Mr. Michaelis memang bukan orang yang dengan bodoh membuat keputusan, _Sir._" Pria tegap di samping Vincent tiba-tiba berbicara. Jari tengah tangan kanannya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Lalu apa rencana Anda, Tuan?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Vincent mendesah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Beberapa hari lalu ia menemui Andrew untuk melakukan pembicaraan bisnis. Vincent memaksa Andrew untuk menjual perusahaannya padanya. Sayangnya Andrew menolak.

Vincent menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian dua hari lampau.

* * *

_Dua orang pria seumuran duduk di sebuah ruang kerja yang didesain santai dan homey. Dalam suasana yang santai—atau sengaja dibuat pura-pura santai—itu, ternyata mereka berdua sedang membicarakan masalah yang serius._

"_Maafkan aku, Vince. Meski kau adalah sahabat yang telah banyak membantuku, aku tak bisa melakukannya untukmu," kata si raven sambil melambaikan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Sedangkan pria berambut kelabu itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Kesannya tenang sekali. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau di balik kerah baju itu, otot lehernya sudah menegang._

"_Baiklah, Andrew. Aku mengerti."_

_

* * *

_

"Kalau sudah begini…," katanya sambil menegakkan duduknya kembali, "bersiap-siaplah, Claude." Pria berambut kelabu itu tersenyum. Licik.

"Kita akan membereskan mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vengeful Soul**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 1: Big Lost  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**London, 11 Februari 2011, 10.30 p.m….**

Malam sudah semakin larut. Bulan cembung yang pucat terlihat terang di langit malam yang tak berawan. Malam yang cerah, kalau bisa dibilang begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi cahaya terang rembulan untuk menerangi atap sebuah rumah besar di kota London.

Seseorang di rumah itu sedang berbaring menatap jendela kamarnya yang tirainya tidak ditutup. Kedua telinganya tertutup _earphone _dari iPodnya_._ Orang itu, meski berbaring, belum tertidur. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah menembus jendela, mengagumi kecantikan Dewi Cynthia. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

Hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi orang itu, Sebastian Michaelis. Hari ini, 11 Februari, ia berulang tahun untuk yang ke-14. Sebastian patut untuk merasa senang. Karena pada hari ulang tahunnya ini, ayahnya mau menghabiskan satu hari bersama ia dan ibunya.

Ayah Sebastian, Andrew Michaelis, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak seperti yang biasa anak-anak lelaki lakukan, Sebastian jarang bisa berkumpul bersama dengan ayahnya atau melakukan kegiatan ayah dan anak yang lain. Sebastian sering merasa sedih karena hal itu. Tapi seiring dengan bertambahnya usianya, Sebastian dapat memaklumi keadaan ayahnya.

Hari ini Sebastian dan kedua orangtuanya dapat berkumpul bersama di meja makan. Hari ulang tahun Sebastian hanya dirayakan dengan makan malam bersama. Tapi Sebastian sangat menyukai hal itu.

Ayahnya bisa saja membelikan barang apa pun yang Sebastian inginkan, walau semahal apa pun barang itu. Tapi kesempatan bisa berkumpul seperti ini terlalu mahal untuk bisa dibeli dengan uang. Sebastian begitu mensyukuri keadaan dimana ia bisa mengobrol dengan riang bersama orangtuanya.

Senyum Sebastian terkembang sempurna. Wajah pucatnya yang rupawan semakin memikat. Kelopak matanya membuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris _crimson_ yang terkesan seperti diwarnai dengan darah. Dengan berani, mata merah itu menantang cahaya bulan yang pucat.

Dari _earphone_-nya Sebastian dapat mendengar dentingan-dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut._ Claire de Lune_, judul lagu itu. Sebuah lagu yang pas sekali untuk didengarkan saat ini. Karena _Claire de Lune_ berarti _Cahaya Bulan._

Sebastian memejamkan matanya kembali. Alunan piano yang merdu itu membuatnya mengantuk. Sebastian merasa musik yang sedang didengarkannya mulai menjauh. Ia membiarkan kesadarannya perlahan memudar untuk segera tenggelam dalam tidur yang lelap.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Entah sudah berapa lama, mendadak kedua mata Sebastian terbuka. Iris merahnya menyala di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Barusan ada yang membuatnya mendadak terjaga. Telinganya menangkap suara yang tidak biasa ia dengar.

_Apa itu barusan?_

Sebastian menegakkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Posisinya waspada. Ia menajamkan telinganya. Barangkali akan mendengar suara mencurigakan itu lagi. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. _Ada apa ini?_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sebastian meloncat dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari keluar kamar. Tak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara tembakanyang berulang-ulang. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. _Kenapa ada suara tembakan malam-malam begini?_ Para penjaga di rumahnya jelas tidak mungkin memainkan pistol jika tak ada bahaya. Ini berarti...memang ada bahaya!

Suara-suara tembakan yang lain membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Sebastian berlari ke lantai satu dengan terburu-buru. Dua anak tangga dilompatinya dengan sekali langkah. _Ada apa ini?_

Sebastian mengingat kejadian saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Dulu ada serombongan orang yang menyerang rumah untuk mengincar nyawa ayahnya. Perkiraan Sebastian, mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh saingan bisnis ayahnya. Tapi sebelum mereka menjalankan misinya, para penjaga dan _sniper_ di sekeliling rumah sudah membantai mereka terlebih dulu. Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa berjalan semeter lebih jauh dari gerbang.

_Kemana mereka sekarang?_

Samar-samar Sebastian mencium bau yang aneh. Semakin jauh kakinya menuruni tangga, hidungnya justru menolak untuk terus berjalan. Indranya yang satu itu merasakan aroma karat yang sangat kuat. Otak Sebastian yang merespon rangsang bau itu memerintahkan kakinya untuk melambatkan laju.

Sebastian menutup jalur pernapasannya untuk menghindari bau anyir yang menusuk. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia melempar pandangannya ke itu ia merasakan ada yang menohok ulu hatinya dari dalam dan membuatnya sangat mual. Sebastian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang gemetaran. Ia menghentikan laju kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang gemetar ke pegangan tangga.

Sebastian mengalihkan tatapannya dari lantai. Di bawah sana ada pemandangan yang mengerikan. Belasan penjaga rumahnya terbaring tanpa daya di lantai. Mata mereka yang terbuka terlihat kosong dan berkabut. Di tubuh mereka terdapat berbagai bekas koyakan peluru dan senjata tajam. Beberapa kehilangan tangan, kaki, bahkan kepala. Luka di bagian itu terlihat tidak rapi. Seperti diris menggunakan pisau tumpul berkali-kali. Darah terus mengalir dari luka-luka mereka yang menganga. Menyapu lantai dan mewarnainya dengan _crimson_ berkilat.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Hei!" Sebastian berteriak di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian yang ia bisa lihat. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa pun dan apa pun. Tidak ada yang menjawab teriakannya. Sejauh apa pun ia memandang, ia tidak menemukan sosok manusia yang masih hidup. Yang ada hanya genangan darah yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Ohok," Sebastian terbatuk-batuk, menahan rasa mualnya. Bau tembaga yang menusuk hidungnya memblok oksigen yang berusaha ia hirup. Sebastian tidak meneruskan langkahnya ke bawah. Dengan susah payah Sebastian berbalik kembali untuk menaiki tangga.

Sebastian menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu dengan langkah yang lemah. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk segera menjauh dari pemandangan mengerikan ini. Tapi mendadak sebuah pikiran lain menghantam kepalanya.

_Ayah!_

Seketika itu Sebastian melupakan rasa mual dan kengeriannya atas pemandangan di lantai satu tadi. Kengerian lain menyelimuti dirinya. _Bagaimana dengan ayah? Apa orang-orang yang membunuhi penjaga rumahnya itu sudah menemukan ayah? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau sudah menemukannya? Apa mereka akan membunuhnya?_

BRUAKK!

Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Sebastian berdiri saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak paksa. Suara gebrakan yang berikutnya menandakan bahwa pintu itu telah berhasil terbuka. Jantung Sebastian nyaris terlompat keluar saat menyadari bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Rasa panik mendorong kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Kepalanya menunduk untuk mengawasi langkahnya di tangga. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan bahwa naik itu lebih berat daripada turun.

"Tuan muda!" Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya saat anak tangga terakhir berhasil ia lompati. Ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia memutar lehernya ke samping agar bisa melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Bard?"

Sebastian melihat seorang pria dengan sepuntung rokok yang tergigit di sesela bibirnya. Pria pirang itu berlari tersaruk-saruk dengan wajah tegang. Sebastian melirik ke kaki pria berjenggot tipis tersebut. Celana panjangnya basah terkena rembesan darah. Di bagian yang bernoda merah itu terlihat koyakan bekas ditembus peluru.

"Bard! Orang-orang…di bawah—mereka... A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Sebastian yang terengah-engah setelah turun-naik tangga berkata dengan kacau dan terbata-bata. Terlebih karena guncangan batin yang ia alami setelah melihat pemandangan sadis di bawah.

"Lari...cepat! Rumah ini diserang orang-orang bersenjata. Mereka terlalu berbahaya. Tolong cepat lari. Selamatkan diri Anda!" Bard mencengkeram bahu kanan Sebastian kuat-kuat. "Mereka pembunuh profesional. Semua yang ditemuinya akan langsung dibunuh. Karena itu sekarang pergilah! _Geez_, kenapa di saat seperti ini Ash dan Tanaka tidak ada?" Bard menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada frustasi.

Mendengar ucapan Bard yang terkesan putus asa itu Sebastian terperangah. Tanaka dan Ash adalah kaki tangan yang bekerja secara khusus dengan Andrew Michaelis. Mereka berbeda dengan para penjaga dan pembunuh lain yang disewa ayahnya. Tanaka dan Ash berada di tingkatan yang jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Tugas mereka adalah mengontrol dibelakang, dan tak perlu turun tangan untuk masalah yang kecil. Kalau kali ini Bard bilang bahwa Tanaka dan Ash perlu meminjamkan tangan, berarti ini adalah masalah yang besar.

"Memangnya ada apa? Beritahu aku! Bagaimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Yang paling penting sekarang larilah. Sekarang mereka semua ada di atas. Lari lewat taman belakang lalu segera lapor ke polisi. Cepat!" Bard mendorong bahu Sebastian untuk berbalik menuruni tangga. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu menolak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?" Bard mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia berusaha mendorong Sebastian lebih keras sambil membentak.

"SUDAHLAH! CEPAT LA—"

DOR!

Mendadak tubuh Bard menegang. Matanya terbelalak. Pelan-pelan pria itu merosot ke lantai dan ambruk ke depan. Sebastian diam terpaku melihat Bard yang seolah seperti kehilangan nyawa, ah, tidak. Bukan 'seperti' tapi 'memang'. Di punggungnya terdapat luka tembakan. Sepertinya luka itulah yang melepaskan jiwa Bard dari raganya.

"…Bard?" Sebastian berniat untuk menunduk dan memeriksa Bard saat tiba-tiba…

"Ah~ Masih ada yang hidup ternyata. Dan…oh, bukankah ini…putra tunggal dari Andrew dan Alice Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian mendongak dengan tiba-tiba. Ada dua siluet hitam yang berdiri tegak di belakang jasad Bard. Salah seorang dari mereka maju beberapa langkah dan menginjakkan kakinya di kepala Bard. Sebastian mundur ke belakang dengan otomatis. Posisinya kaku. Dengan cepat tubuhnya dijalari perasaan horor.

"Kalian…kalian yang melakukan semua ini?"

Sebastian berusaha melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara yang tegar dan defensif. Tapi rupanya ia tidak sukses menyembunyikan getaran dibalik suaranya. Keberaniannya berkurang lagi setelah melihat sosok yang menginjak kepala Bard. Tangan kanan orang itu tidak terbuat dari tulang yang terbungkus daging dan kulit seperti manusia normal. Dua benda yang harusnya membungkus tulang dengan rapi itu tidak ada. Hanya ada ruas-ruas tulang yang kurus dan mengerikan.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja kami yang melakukannya. Hebat bukan? Semua sasaranku kena, lho. Aku bahkan belum menyia-nyiakan satu peluru pun." Orang itu memainkan sepucuk pistol di genggaman tangan kanannya. Suara berkeretak yang ditimbulkan antara kontak pistol dan belulang tangan kanannya membuat Sebastian ngeri.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau satu kuberikan padamu?" Pria bertangan kanan rangka itu meringis dengan licik. Pistolnya terangkat dan terarah pada Sebastian. Sebastian yang panik tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali diam, seperti hewan yang pasrah saat akan dijagal.

"Satu, dua…DOR!"

Pria itu tidak menembakkan pistolnya. Bibirnya menyerukan tiruan suara tembakan. Sebastian terjepit diantara syok dan lega, karena tidak jadi dibunuh. Tapi mukanya memucat. Dalam kondisi syok seperti itu ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sedangkan pemegang pistol itu, ia tertawa-tawa liar. Seperti menikmati penderitaan emosional yang dialami Sebastian.

"Hahahaha. Kau takut Pangeran Michaelis? Kau takut, eh? Hahaha." Pria itu terus tergelak. Tapi, siluet tegak di belakangnya menggerutu.

"_Stop joking, Joker._ Kau membuang-buang waktu," kata orang itu sembari maju beberapa langkah. Sekarang Sebastian dapat melihatnya lebih jelas dibawah penerangan bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela. Orang itu lebih pendek, dengan rambut berwarna putih. Ia memegang sebuah pedang panjang yang bersinar keperakan di sela-sela darah yang berlumuran. "Cepat habisi. Ayah-ibunya akan segera menyusul."

_Ayah! Ibu!_

"Di mana ayah dan ibuku? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" Sebastian berteriak penuh kemarahan. Rasa takut dan ngeri yang tadi menguasainya menguap entah kemana. Ia menerjang pria berambut putih itu dan mencengkeram bajunya. Hidungnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidung orang itu.

"Oh. Kau mau tahu? Mari kita menengok mereka. Mungkin kalian bisa pergi ke dunia sana bersama-sama." Pria itu mengangkat dagunya dan menyeringai angkuh. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyabetkan pedangnya ke lengan bawah Sebastian yang telah berusaha mencekiknya.

"Akh," erangnya tertahan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya. Telapak tangan kiri Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes. Darah. Sebastian tahu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grey?" Pria yang dipanggil Joker itu menanyai rekannya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Seperti anak kecil yang mainannya baru direbut. "Dia makananku!"

"Bawa dia ke hadapan Claude dan Mr. Phantomhive. Kita akan mengantarkannya pada kedua orangtuanya," sahutnya acuh tak acuh. Telinga Sebastian berjengit. _Mr. Phantomhive? Teman ayah?_

"OK." Joker tersenyum licik. Ia memasukkan pistolnya ke balik jaketnya. Tangannya yang sekarang kosong meraup rambut Sebastian dan menariknya berjalan.

"Ukh," rintihnya pelan saat ia diseret dengan kasar. Joker lagi-lagi tertawa dengan sadis. "Hahahaha. Apa ini menyakitimu, Pangeran? Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati. Hahaha."

Sebastian kembali berteriak saat sentakan pada rambutnya makin kuat. Tangan yang hanya terdiri dari tulang-belulang itu menyakitinya. Mau tak mau ia terpaksa berjalan mengikuti Joker. Bahkan saat tarikan itu memaksanya untuk menginjak mayat Bard dan melangkahinya.

Sebastian mengikuti Joker seperti ternak yang diseret gembalanya. Ia berjalan dengan pasrah dan tanpa perlawanan. Bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibunya.

Mereka bertiga sampai di ambang pintu ruang kerja Andrew Michaelis. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sebastian melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Sebastian mencoba untuk menerjang masuk. Namun jambakan di rambutnya menghalanginya untuk maju. Dada Sebastian bergolak panas melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kedua orangtuanya. Ibunya terbaring—atau dipaksa berbaring menghadap lantai. Seseorang berambut merah panjang berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Wah, Alice. Kau cantik, ya? Aaah, lihat rambut hitam yang bersinar keperakan ini. Tapi…," katanya sambil menarik rambut Alice, "kurasa aku lebih cantik darimu. Hahaha." Si rambut merah menjambak rambut Alice Michaelis, lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Pelipis wanita cantik itu langsung lebam, bibirnya robek.

Darah Sebastian mendidih melihat ibunya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia merapatkan giginya dengan geram sembari berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman Joker. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku? Lepaskan!" Sebastian berusaha berontak, tapi ruas-ruas jemari Joker justru berpindah ke leher Sebastian dan mencekiknya.

"Hoi, Grell! Kau membuat Pangeran ini marah, lho," katanya sambil mengeratkan jari-jari kurusnya. Sebastian mengerang kesakitan saat pucuk-pucuk tulang yang tajam melukai kulit lehernya. Orang—yang harusnya pria—berambut merah itu mendongak ke arah Sebastian. Ibu Sebastian yang dalam posisi menghadap lantai memaksakan untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sebastian? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lari, cepat!" Wanita itu berteriak dengan lemah. Luka di sudut bibirnya menghambatnya untuk berbicara lebih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada ibuku? SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI!" Kemarahan Sebastian sudah memuncak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menerjang pria berambut merah yang sedang berjongkok di samping ibunya. Ia sama sekali melupakan rasa sakit akibat ujung-ujung jari Joker yang menggores lehernya.

Rupanya melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dulu itu berakibat buruk. Sebelum tinju Sebastian dapat mendarat di wajah Grell, sesuatu menghantam kepalanya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Jaga perilakumu, Tuan. Menyerang orang tanpa tahu masalahnya itu tidak sopan."

Sebastian berusaha bangkit. Ia mendengar suara yang asing lagi. Kali ini suara wanita. Ia mendongak. Di hadapannya ada seorang wanita yang memegang senapan panjang. Rupanya benda inilah yang menghantamnya tadi. Wanita itu berambut merah, serupa dengan orang yang menyakiti ibunya tadi. Bedanya wanita ini memiliki rambut pendek dan poni yang dipotong miring ke arah hidung. Bibirnya yang diwarnai gincu merah darah tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku masalahnya!" Sebastian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wanita berambut merah itu. Sebastian tahu, tak seharusnya ia memukul seorang wanita. Tapi ia juga tak terima ibunya disakiti.

BUAAGH!

Sebastian mendengar suara pukulan teredam. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara yang ditimbulkan dari gagang senapan yang dihantamkan ke bahu kanannya. Sebastian merasakan tubuh bagian kanannya seperti remuk. Sekali lagi, ia terjatuh ke lantai. Alice yang melihat hal itu menjerit. Sedangkan wanita yang memegang senapan itu tertawa-tawa lalu menunduk di samping Sebastian.

"Kau mau tahu, Nak?" katanya sambil mengangkat dagu Sebastian menghadapnya. Ujung kuku yang bercat merah itu menekan lehernya. Sebastian merintih. "Masalahnya—"

"Berhenti, Angelina."

Sebastian dan wanita berambut merah itu mendongak. Suara seorang pria menghentikan kegiatan si rambut merah. Wanita dengan pakaian mencolok itu meraup baju Sebastian dan menariknya duduk. Dari posisi ini Sebastian dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pria yang membuat suara.

"Kau! Vincent Phantomhive?" Sebastian terkejut bukan main. Ia tahu orang ini. Dan Sebastian mengenalnya sebagai sahabat baik ayahnya. Vincent bergeser beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Di belakangnya ada seseorang berambut hitam yang dipaksa berlutut. Seseorang berkacamata memiting tangannya ke belakang. Tangannya yang satunya lagi memegang pisau di depan leher pria malang itu.

Sebastian memerhatikan orang itu dengan lebih seksama. Orang berambut hitam itu tertunduk. Di bawahnya ada ceceran darah—pasti menetes dari mulutnya. Meski orang itu menunduk, Sebastian dapat yakin kalau sosok itu adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Sebasian bangkit kembali untuk berdiri, tapi ia harus menikmati sensasi sakit yang diakibatkan gebukan senapan di punggungnya. "Diam dan perhatikan. Jangan mengganggu." Angelina mengarahkan pucuk senapannya ke kepala Sebastian. Membuatnya tak mau mengambil resiko untuk mencoba lari.

"Nah, Andrew. Kutawarkan padamu sekali lagi. Kalau kau mau melepaskan perusahanmu, kau dan keluargamu akan tetap hidup. Tapi…," katanya santai, "…kalau tidak kau pasti tahu sendiri akibatnya, kan? Nasibmu akan sama seperti Woodley keras kepala itu."

Sebastian berjengit mendengarnya. Seminggu lalu ia mendengar bahwa pemilik sebuah perusahaan industri pengasahan berlian, Carl Woodley, meninggal dengan cara yang misterius. Di punggungnyat terdapat luka tusukan benda tajam yang tembus sampai ke dada. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan dari yang barusan Vincent katakan…mungkinkah?

"…tidak. Aku menolak—tidak bisa." Andrew Michaelis mendongak terpaksa saat pisau yang ditempelkan di lehernya ditekan lebih dalam. Satu garis tipis panjang berwarna merah mendadak muncul di leher pucat pria tampan itu.

"Kau yakin? Hanya dengan satu kali tanda tangan, kau akan terbebas dari rasa sakit ini, lho." Vincent duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan. Gerak-geriknya tenang. Diperhatikannya setiap reaksi yang diberikan Andrew. Dan saat ia melihat saingan bisnisnya itu menggeleng, ia menjentikkan jarinya kepada Grell.

"AAAKH!"

Sebastian merasa jiwanya hilang dalam sekejap. Setelah mendengar suara dengungan mesin—gergaji, mungkin—, ia mendengar jeritan wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Saat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yang pertama ia tangkap adalah cairan berkilat merah yang menyembur dari lengan ibunya.

"Ibu! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!" Sebastian hendak berdiri. Tapi ia merasakan logam dingin menyentuh pelipisnya. Senapan.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jaga perilakumu!" Senjata mengerikan itu ditarik mundur dari pelipisnya, tapi detik berikutnya ia merasakan kontak sol sepatu berhak yang menekan punggungnya. Seharusnya itu akan sakit sekali, tapi Sebastian tak merasakan apa pun melihat keadaan ibunya.

Grell memegang sebuah senjata unik—gergaji mesin—di kedua belah tangannya. Benda itu terus mendengung sambil memercikkan bekas-bekas darah dari lempengan logamnya yang tajam bergerigi. Di kakinya terbaring seorang wanita dengan tidak berdaya. Bahu kanan wanita itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan yang terburuk, lengan yang harusnya menyatu dengan bahunya itu benar-benar hampir putus. Kini ia benar-benar sekarat

Andrew, sama seperti Sebastian, berteriak dalam syok. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sementara itu Vincent Phantomhive tersenyum dengan keji melihat adegan sadis tersebut.

"Nah, sekali lagi. Kau yakin akan menolak tawaranku? Kalau setelah ini kau masih menolak, berarti kau tak punya hati," katanya santai sambil menopangkan telapak tangan ke dagu. Andrew mentapnya dengan pandangan benci dan jijik.

"Kau…," geramnya, "masih berani menyebutku tak punya hati setelah melakukan semua ini, hah?"

Mendengarnya berkata begitu, Vincent tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Kali ini ia menanggukkan kepalanya sekali kepada Grell. Sebastian merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri serentak.

SLASSH!

Sebastian kembali mendengar suara dengungan mesin itu. Kelebat keperakan berpendar saat lempeng logam itu diayunkan ke tubuh ibunya.

"ALIIIICE!"

Sebastian telah sepenuhnya dikuasai syok. Suara teriakan yang ingin ia lontarkan, entah kenapa tak mau meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Vincent kembali berdiri berdiri saat ia berkata, "Apa ini cukup untuk membuatmu setuju melepas perusahaanmu padaku? Kau tak mau melihat yang satu lagi bernasib sama, kan?" Vincent melirik ke arah Sebastian.

Andrew menggeram frustasi. Ia tak bisa melepaskan perusahaannya begitu saja. Mich Inc. sudah memberi hidup pada orang banyak. Bagaimana dengan nasib para karyawan yang dipekerjakannya selama ini? Ada ribuan jiwa yang menggantungkan hidup mereka pada perusahaannya. Tapi Sebastian…ah, ada lebih banyak nyawa yang bergantung padanya. Saat itu Andrew menggumam pelan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tanaka…kau satu-satunya harapanku setelah ini."

Vincent melipat tangannya di dada. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Selesaikan semuanya, Claude. Bersihkan barang bukti. Jangan sisakan apa pun."

Pria berkacamata itu menggoreskan belatinya pada leher Andrew. Makin lama semakin dalam. Darah mengucur deras membasahi tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Dalam tiga detik, Andrew ambruk ke lantai tanpa daya.

Sebastian merasa darahnya berhenti berjalan melewati urat-urat nadi dalam tubuhnya. Benarkah ayah dan ibunya barusan dibunuh? _Mimpi, kan? Ya. Ini pasti tidak nyata._

Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat. Kesadarannya menjauh. Rasanya ada ribuan tangan tak terlihat yang menarik dirinya pergi dan menenggelamkannya pada kegelapan tanpa dasar…

**xxXxx**

Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka. Iris merah di baliknya mulai mengintip keluar. Matanya kehilangan fokus. Semua yang ia tangkap terlihat kabur dan memusingkan. Untuk beberapa saat, orb merah itu bergerak-gerak dengan lemah.

_Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini?_

Orang itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Rupanya ia masih terlalu lemah. Bahkan untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang menimpanya. Orang itu, Sebastian, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Tapi, rasa perih dan nyeri di pelipis dan lengan kanannya menghambatnya bergerak lebih.

_Sakit. Apa ini? Ah, pembantaian itu bukan mimpi? __Rasa sakit ini nyata sekali…_

Saat memori mengerikan itu kembali hinggap di otaknya, Sebastian diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pembantaian waktu itu… Ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah meninggal. Dibunuh dengan kejam oleh temannya sendiri… Sebastian menggumam tak jelas. Rasanya susah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali.

"Jangan-jangan aku sudah mati…"

"Tidak. Kau masih hidup. Kau masih ada di dunia ini bersama kami."

Sebastian tersentak. Ada orang yang menjawab kata-katanya. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan bangkit duduk dengan mendadak. Rupanya itu tindakan yang buru-buru. Sebastian mengerang pelan saat merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kaku. Mengerakkan tangannya terasa sangat sulit. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa terbuat dari timah.

"Hei, hei. Jangan langsung bangkit seperti itu. Perhatikan luka-lukamu!"

Kali ini terdengar suara lain. Meski bingung, Sebastian patuh saja pada kata-kata orang itu. Ditelitinya lengan dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Terdapat memar berwarna biru keunguan di sana-sini. Telapak tangannya terangkat ke pelipisnya yang diperban. Lengan kanannya juga terluka akibat sayatan benda tajam. Dari pelipisnya, jemari Sebastian turun ke leher. Di sana terasa perih karena luka bekas cakaran.

Sebastian merintih. Bayangan wanita berambut merah yang menghajarnya kembali berkelebat. Orang bertangan aneh yang mencakar lehernya, pria berambut putih yang menyabet lengannya, Vincent Phantomhive…

Seketika itu Sebastian langsung mengambil posisi waspada. Sebastian tak tahu ia ada di mana sekarang. Apa orang-orang ini adalah bagian dari mereka? Apa mereka akan menyakitinya lagi? Gawat. Ia harus pergi.

Sebastian melompat dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Namun tubuhnya masih belum kuat untuk melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Bahunya membentur lantai yang keras. Benturan itu membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"AAH! Sakit," erangnya. Seorang pria menghampirinya dan membantunya menegakkan diri. "Heh, sudah kubilang perhatikan lukamu!" Orang itu membantunya bangkit ke posisi duduk. Seorang lagi berjalan mendekati mereka lalu membungkuk.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Jangan banyak bergerak. Bagaimana dengan segelas teh?"

Sebastian terdiam. Ia mengenali pemilik suara ini. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Setelah mendapatkan _image_ yang jelas, ia terperangah.

"...Tanaka?"

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hello, long long long time no see._ Sekarang Lacie muncul lagi.

Lalu…bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fic baru saya ini? Aneh, ya? Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba ingin menulis fic seperti ini dan…voila! Jadilah VS. Vengeful Soul ini juga sebagai penanda mulainya masa hiatus saya. Ujian dan macam-macam…_well_, saya sibuk.

Er, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita bertema seperti ini. Kira-kira dikasih genre apa, nih?

_At last, review, please. _Saya butuh pembaca denga mata jeli untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan tulisan saya_. _Saya akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau memenuhi kotak review ini. Pokoknya saya nggak bakal update chapter berikut sebelum ada minimal 5 review yang masuk. Titik! *plakk*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Teruntuk Reno dan Noll tersayang,**

**Kutuliskan deritamu dalam sebuah kisah.**

**Dengan darahmu sebagai tintanya,**

**Kuharap semua orang mengerti."**

**Salam,**

**Lacie Fraij**


	2. Rache

_Untuk yang tersayang, Reno dan Noll_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vengeful Soul**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 2: RACHE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian terdiam. Barusan ia merasa mengenali suara orang yang berbicara dengannya ini. Suara yang dalam dan ramah...terlebih aroma ini...teh? Sebastian berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Setelah mendapat bayangan yang jelas, ia terperangah.

"Tanaka?"

Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia sedikit—sangat—bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tertegun seperti orang linglung. Ia memutar bola matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia ada di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas—bukan kamarnya. Dari jendela besar yang tirainya tersingkap, Sebastian dapat tahu bahwa sekarang telah menginjak waktu pagi—atau siang? Sebastian melempar pandangannya ke dinding. Jarum jam yang tergantung di sana menunjuk ke angka sebelas kurang sedikit.

"Yo. Selamat datang di dunia. Masih mengantuk, ya?" Sebastian menoleh ke samping. Suara kedua yang ia dengar setelah siuman tadi terdengar lagi. Dengan semakin pulihnya kesadarannya, Sebastian dapat mengenali orang itu.

"Ash?"

"_Yes, Young master._ Ah, bukan. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kemana perginya orang-orang jahat itu? Vincent! Apa yang ia lakukan? Sebenarnya apa yang—"

"Cukup! Jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Tubuhmu masih lemah," kata orang itu sambil menuntun naik kembali ke ranjangnya. Sebastian merintih pelan saat luka-luka di tubuhnya kembali terasa nyeri. Tanaka berdiri di sampingnya dan menawarkan secangkir teh.

"Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," katanya bijak.

Sebastian hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat Tanaka terus memaksakan cangkir teh itu padanya. Sedikit tak sabar, Sebastian menerima cangkir itu dengan hati-hati. Suhu cangkir yang lumayan panas menghangatkan ujung-ujung jarinya. Uap yang mengepul dari cangkir beraroma wangi. Secara otomatis tangannya bergerak untuk mendekatkan mulutnya ke bibir cangkir, lalu menghirup isinya perlahan.

Sebastian menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Teh yang ia minum meninggalkan jejak panas di leher lalu mengalir ke perutnya. Seteguk, dua teguk. Kehangatan teh yang ia minum menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Melemaskan otot-otot kaku tubuhnya dan membuat otaknya dapat bekerja lebih baik. Kengerian yang ada di dalam ingatannya memudar perlahan-lahan.

"Sudah tenang?"

Sebastian mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maksudku keadaan fisikmu."

"Cukup oke. Hanya kaku saja." Sebastian kembali menghirup tehnya. Ia tak mau ketahuan berbohong karena pura-pura tak merasa sakit. Tanaka tersenyum kecil. Rupanya Sebastian tak mampu menipu matanya yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Oh, ya... Tentu saja kaku. Kau sudah berbaring di sini selama kurang lebih empat hari."

Sebastian tersedak mendengar itu. Teh di mulutnya tersembur sebagian. "Empat hari? Kalian tidak bercanda, kan?" katanya penuh dengan nada keterkejutan. Dari sini ia dapat mendenagr suara Ash yang menggeram pelan.

"_Oh, geez._ Kau menjijikkan," katanya sambil melemparkan sekotak tisu dari meja di pojok ruangan dengan tangan kirinya. Sebastian menangkapnya penuh kesulitan. Buru-buru ia mengeringkan bibir dan dagunya dari teh yang ia semburkan dengan sangat tidak sopan itu. Tanaka tertawa kecil.

"Hoh hoh hoh. Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Tunggulah sebentar. Maylene akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kau makan."

Sebastian mengangguk. Mendengar kata 'makan', ia langsung menyadari bahwa perutnya kelaparan. Wajar saja. Ia sama sekali tidak makan apa-apa selama empat hari.

Dengan langkah yang tenang, Tanaka meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ash berdua. Sebastian mengawasi Tanaka yang menghilang perlahan di balik pintu yang bergerak menutup. Selama beberapa saat, suasana hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, baik Ash maupun Sebastian.

Keheningan yang berjalan di antara mereka membuat Sebastian tak nyaman. Ia melirik Ash kalau-kalau ia akan memulai pembicaraan. Tapi ternyata ia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Kau habis terluka, ya?" Sebastian menatap Ash lebih teliti kali ini. Lengan kanan Ash terlihat kaku dan tidak wajar. Telapak tangannya juga ditutup kain kasa berwarna putih.

"Hah?" Ash mengikuti pandangan mata Sebastian. Saat itu ia memegang bahu kanannya dan menggumam pelan. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan Sebastian. Setelah itu ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sebastian juga kehilangan topik untuk membuat pembicaraan lain. Setelah itu ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok kaku Ash.

Dengan penuh kesulitan, Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap dalam-dalam pada langit luas di balik jendela sana. Dalam visinya, ia melihat langit biru-terang itu berubah menjadi langit malam yang pekat. Bulan yang terang menggantung di antara kegelapan yang tak berbatas itu. Gambaran berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah suasana mencekam pembantaian di malam itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?" gumamnya tak jelas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ash yang sedang duduk diam di kursi berlengan di pojok ruangan melirikkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Ash, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu? Beritahukan padaku!" Kini tatapannya pada langit biru di luar beralih pada Ash. Iris merahnya menatap iris violet milik Ash dengan tajam. Ash tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Suasana berlangsung hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Empat hari yang lalu, kediaman Michae—"

"Sarapan datang!"

Ash dan Sebastian langsung menoleh ke pintu yang mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah pendek yang diikat menjadi dua. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi sarapan. Tanaka yang berjalan di belakangnya berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

"Ini," kata gadis itu sambil meletakkan nampan di pangkuan Sebastian. Baru roti dan daging yang baru dipanggang membuatnya lupa akan sekitarnya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari saat gadis yang membawakan sarapannya itu pergi ke luar ruangan.

Selama beberapa saat, Sebastian sibuk dengan makanannya. Tanaka duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Ash dan mulai berbicara dengannya. Mereka berdua terlihat serius sekali dalam percakaan itu. Namun Sebastian yang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada sarapannya sama sekali tak memperhatikan hal itu.

Dalam beberapa menit, Sebastian menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia meletakkan nampan dan piring kosong di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Perut yang kenyang membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Tanaka yang mendengar bunyi 'trak' akibat kontak antara nampan dan meja menoleh. Dilihatnya Sebastian yang rona wajahnya sudah kembali.

"Sudah selesai?" katanya. Sebastian mengangguk. "Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Sebastian menegakan duduknya. Wajah Tanaka yang terlihat serius membuatnya ikut berwajah serius juga.

"Tanggal sebelas Februari kemarin, kediaman Michaelis diserang. Semua orang yang ada di situ tewas dibantai," katanya, "termasuk orangtuamu."

Sebastian terdiam. Wajahnya tak secerah tadi.

"Beruntung kami bisa datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu." Ash ikut menimpali. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun saat mengatakan hal itu. " Kau sudah babak belur saat kami datang."

"Bagaimana—bagaimana aku bisa selamat?" Sebastian merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Seingatnya, ia kehilangan kesadaran saat melihat ayahnya dibunuh—dengan sadis. Bahkan ia mengira bahwa saat itu seharusnya ia sudah mati.

"Saat itu…"

* * *

"_Urusan kita sudah selesai. Bukan masalah kalau aku tak mendapatkan Mich Inc. ini. Yang penting Mich sudah musnah. Sekarang cepat bakar tempat ini. Lenyapkan semuanya menjadi abu tanpa sisa. Dengan kematian pemimpinnya, Michaelis Inc. sudah tamat," kata pria berambut abu-abu itu tenang._

"_Bagaimana dengan anak ini, Vince?" __Wanita berambut merah mencolok menginjak tubuh seorang remaja lelaki dengan hak sepatunya yang runcing. Vincent melirik anak yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu tanpa ekspresi._

"_Lenyapkan…tanpa sisa," katanya dingin. "Claude, segera bakar rumah ini. Pastikan tak ada yang tersisa. Cepat." Pria itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Raut mukanya tidak berubah saat melangkahi mayat-mayat yang terbaring di ruangan itu. __Claude sudah berniat untuk mengeluarkan bara api dari perapian saat ia mendengar suara ledakan senjata api._

_DOR! __PRAAAAAANG!_

_Timah panas yang dimuntahkan senjata itu bergerak cepat melewati atas lengan Claude yang terjulur ke perapian. __Lalu berhenti saat menabrak kaca sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan. Kaca yang ada di pintu lemari itu pecah berserakan. Beberapa pecahannya melukai lengan Claude, namun ia tak sempat memeriksa lukanya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeriksa sumber dari muntahan peluru tersebut._

"_Jangan bergerak dari sana."_

_Suara berat milik seorang pria tua memenuhi itu juga, enam orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. __Pandangan mereka terpaku ke satu sosok tegak yang memegang senapan. Orang itu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah Vincent Phantomhive yang tadinya akan berjalan ke pintu. Vincent berhenti melangkah tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang tenang._

"_Rupanya Andrew memiliki anjing penjaga yang bagus," gumamnya tenang. "Kau Tanaka—kalau aku tidak salah. Pelayan Andrew yang setia." Vincent menatap lurus pada sosok yang sedang menodongnya itu. Ia melirik wanita berambut merah di ujung ruangan dengan pandangan singkat. __Saat itu juga, wanita itu balas menodongkan senapannya pada pria tua itu._

"_Angelina, habisi orang i—"_

"_Awas, Tuan!"_

_TRIING!_

_Suara benda yang saling beradu terdengar di udara. Claude melemparkan pulpen yang ada di meja ke titik yang berada beberapa sentimeter di depan Vincent. Mata Claude yang tajam melihat kelebatan logam berujung tajam yang melayang ke arah tuannya itu. Dari jarak sejauh ini, ia dapat melihat bahwa itu adalah pisau lempar. Dengan cepat ia melempar benda yang ada di dekatnya untuk memblok gerakan benda tajam tersebut._

_Vincent memang selamat dari incaran orang yang melemparkan pisau padanya. Tapi keadaan setelah itu jadi tidak terkendali. __Pisau dan garpu berujung tajam meluncur susul-menyusul untuk mengincar lima orang yang lainnya. Keenam orang itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Mereka menarik senjata masing-masing untuk menangkis benda-benda tajam itu._

_TRIIING! DOR! DOR! DOR! PRAANNG!_

_Seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih melemparkan barang-barang berbahaya itu dari balik jasnya. Ia bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa di dalam ruangan. Satu pisaunya yang menyasar Grey berhasil dengan raungan kesakitan dari pria berambut putih itu. Darah berwarna merah merembes dari punggungnya yang tertusuk belati tajam._

"_Semuanya! Cepat keluar dari sini! __Anjing-anjing Michaelis masih terjaga." __Vincent melesat keluar dari pintu yang ada di sisi lain ruangan. Ia berjalan mundur sambil berusaha menembaki sosok pelempar pisau itu._

"_Kalian tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja."_

_Pria tua yang dari tadi hanya diam dengan senapannya mulai membidik dan menembaki orang yang masih ada di ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka berhasil keluar dari ruang kerja yang luas itu. __Satu pelurunya mengenai lengan Joker yang masih sempat membalas tembakan dan berlari keluar._

"_JANGAN KABUR, BRENGSEK!"_

_Sosok serba putih itu melompati perabotan yang menghalanginya tanpa kendala. __Ia melemparkan semua senjata yang ia punya di sepanjang koridor. __Sementara itu, orang-orang yang dikejarnya terus balas menembak dengan membabi buta._

_PRAANG!_

_Salah satu peluru tidak berhasil melukai pria serba putih itu. Tembakan gagal itu berhenti dengan memecahkan kaca jendela besar yang ada di dinding. Kaca-kaca yang berhamburan ke lantai menambah kacaunya suasana._

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"_UWAAKH!"_

_Tiga tembakan beruntun dari sebuah senapan yang dipegang Tanaka berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Kali ini tak ada peluru yang sia-sia. Suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga itu disusul dengan erangan kesakitan wanita berambut merah. Partnernya yang juga berambut merah ikut terkena muntahan peluru pada tangannya. Sekarang ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena gergajinya hanya dapat berguna dalam pertempuran jarak dekat._

"_Angie! Minggir dari situ!" teriak Grell memperingatkan temannya. Tapi Angelina tak bisa bergerak bebas dengan kaki yang kena tembakan. __Akhirnya ia justru terkena tembakan lain pada bahunya._

"_Sialan," desis Joker kesal saat ia berbalik untuk menggendong Angelina keluar. Vincent, Grell, dan Charles Grey sudah ada di luar sambil terus berusaha melancarkan tembakan ke dalam. Mereka berenam sudah keluar untuk menghindari para pengejarnya. Peluru-peluru berlomba-lomba untuk dimuntahkan. __Namun belum satu pun dari peluru mereka yang berhasil mengenai sasaran. _

"_HEI! Jangan lari!"_

_Pria beriris violet itu meloncat dari pegangan tangga ke lantai dasar. Celananya yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang penuh dengan bercak merah karena darah yang tadi sudah menggenangi lantai itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke tumpukan mayat di bawah kakinya. Semua anak buahnya ada di situ. __Tapi ia punya urusan lain yang lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya sekarang._

_TRAAANG!_

_Orang itu melemparkan pisaunya lagi. Tapi gagal juga. Ia hendak merogohkan tangannya ke bagian dalam jasnya saat suara Tanaka menghentikannya._

"_Ash! Pakai ini!" Kakek itu melemparkan senapan berlaras panjang kepada Ash dengan tepat. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa untuk orang seumurannya. Di ambang pintu ia kembali melontarkan peluru demi peluru. Kali ini sedikit lebih mudah karena mangsanya tidak membalas tembakan seintens tadi._

_Ash bergabung dengan Tanaka untuk menembaki keenam orang yang lari tadi. Mereka berdua bergerak maju agar dapat membidik dengan lebih mudah. Tanaka keluar dari balik pintu tempatnya berlindung tadi. Tapi rupanya itu keputusan yang salah. Claude yang tidak mengalami luka yang terlalu parah mencabut pistol dari balik jasnya dan menembakkannya pada Tanaka._

_DOR!_

_Tak ada suara raungan atau erangan kesakitan yang menandakan bahwa peluru itu tepat pada sasarannya. __Tapi ternyata peluru itu memang berhasil mengenai pinggang pria tua itu. Tanaka sama sekali tidak berteriak atau melontarkan ungkapan rasa sakit lainnya. Tapi dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merosot ke lantai, Ash tahu kalau Tanaka terluka._

"_Tanaka! Sialan. Brengsek kau!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat senapannya kembali. Dibakar rasa kesal dan marah yang panas, Ash melangkah lebih jauh dari ambang pintu. Tapi tindakannya yang disulut emosi itu membuatnya menemui celaka._

_DOR!_

_Satu suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Ash tertegun, setahunya ia belum menarik pelatuk di depan jari telunjuknya itu. Tapi rasa panas yang menyulut di bahunya membuatnya sadar kalau suara tembakan barusan bukan berasal dari senjatanya, melainkan dari pistol yang dipegang Claude. Ash mengerang keras dan menjatuhkan senapannya ke tanah. Kini, baik ia maupun Tanaka, tak ada yang bisa melanjutkan serangan balik pada musuh._

_Suasana malam yang hening kembali tercipta. Perang peluru itu terhenti. Keenam orang yang mengacau di kediaman Michaelis bisa dibilang sukses menjalankan tugas mereka. Tak ada yang mengurangi kepuasan Vincent Phantomhive setelah berhasil membunuh musuh—sekaligus sahabatnya malam ini._

* * *

"Mereka berhasil kabur dan...," gumam Ash, "...maaf." Ash menyelesaikan ceritanya dan membuang mukanya ke samping. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada lengan kursi yang didudukinya dengan gusar. Rupanya ia menyesalkan kegagalannya menghabisi enam keparat itu tanggal sebelas Februari lalu.

"Polisi menemukan mendatangi kediaman Michaelis pagi harinya—kau bisa lihat dari surat-surat kabar yang terbit beberapa hari terakhir," kata Tanaka tenang sambil menunjuk tumpukan surat kabar yang berada di meja kecil dekat ranjang Sebastian. Sebastian meraup semuanya dan mulai membolak-balik halaman.

"Rumah itu porak-poranda. Banyak kerusakan bekas pertempuran di mana-mana. Polisi datang pagi harinya dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan yang kacau dengan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Diberitakan kalau mereka tidak dapat menduga siapa yang melakukan ini semua."

Sebastian tidak mendengarkan Tanaka yang berbicara. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi pada koran yang ada di pangkuannya. Semua yang dijelaskan Tanaka sama persis dengan tulisan yang sedang ia baca sekarang ini.

"...dokumen-dokumen penting milik Michalis Inc. disita oleh polisi," lanjutnya tenang. "Nah, sekarang…," katanya, "…kalau kau mau kami bisa mengusahakannya agar barang-barang penting itu kembali ke tanganmu. Kau satu-satunya Michaelis sekarang."

Sebastian tidak memedulikan Tanaka yang masih terus berceramah. Ia lebih tertarik pada berita-berita yang dimuat di surat kabar ini. Satu potongan berita mencuri penuh perhatiannya. Paragraf panjang itu membuatnya tertegun.

_Mansion kediaman Michaelis diserang oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Seorang saksi yang kebetulan melintas di Brixton Road, mengaku melihat enam orang yang keluar dari mansion itu menggunakan dua mobil berwarna hitam. Sebelumnya mendengar samar-samar suara tembakan dari bangunan utama yang letaknya jauh dari jalan raya. Polisi yang mendatangi rumah itu pagi esoknya (12/2) mendapati rumah itu dalam keadaan kacau balau dan dipenuhi penghuni rumah yang telah tewas. Pemilik rumah tersebut yang sekaligus pemilik Michaelis Inc, Andrew Michaelis (39) ditemukan tewas dengan luka sayatan di lehernya. Sedangkan istrinya, Alice Michaelis (39) tewas dengan luka yang mengenaskan. Meski begitu, jasad Sebastian Michaelis (14) tidak ditemukan di bagian rumah mana pun. Polisi masih menyelidiki perkara pembantaian sadis ini dan lenyapnya Sebastian Michaelis._

"Kenapa kalian tidak melapor ke polisi tentang aku?" tanya Sebastian tajam sambil menatap Tanaka dan Ash bergantian. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak memedulikannya. Tanaka yang mulai berbicara lagi ternyata tidak bermaksud memberi jawaban yang Sebastian inginkan.

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Yang terpenting kau selamat. Sekarang mari kita bicarakan lagi masalah data-data dari perusahaan ayahmu yang—"

"PERSETAN DENGAN MASALAH ITU! Bukan itu yang kutanya pada kalian!"

Sebastian menyela perkataan Tanaka dengan keras. Tanaka berhenti berbicara. Kini Ash dan Tanaka memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Sebastian balas menatap mereka dengan mata _crimson_ yang dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilkukan Vincent malam itu? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini semua? Kenapa mereka membunuh ayah dan ibu? Kenapa kalian tidak melapor pada polisi kalau kalian tahu Phantomhive sialan itulah pelakunya?"

Sebastian turun dari ranjangnya sambil membanting surat kabar yang telah ia remas sedemikian rupa ke lantai. Tanaka dan Ash tidak mengubah ekspresinya melihat Sebastian yang sedang kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Tanpa mengubah intonasi yang datar dan tenang, Tanaka berusaha melanjutkan namun diblokir lagi oleh Sebastian.

"Kurasa percuma saja melapor pada polisi. Tidak ada bukti. Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau—"

"Tapi kalian saksinya! Bahkan aku bisa memberi kesaksian apa pun kepada polisi!"

Ash berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah mendekati Sebastian lalu memegang bahunya. Dengan suara yang sama tenangnya dengan tadi—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa—Ash mencoba berbicara pada Sebastian. Tanaka memilih diam kali ini.

"_Calm down._ Apa pun yang kau lakukan akan percuma. Lupakan saja semuanya dan bangun seolah ini hidupmu yang baru."

Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia menatap Ash dengan tajam—tak terima dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia menepis tangan Ash di bahunya dengan keras. Lalu berjalan menjauhi Ash dengan emosi yang membara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara dengan tenang seperti itu, hah? Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya lalu hidup seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Orangtuaku dibunuh dihadapanku sendiri sementara aku tak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk menolongnya! Apa kau bisa tahu bagaimana rasa bersalahku karena hal itu?"

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ash tajam. Sebastian benar-benar kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ia tengah dikuasai kemarahan seutuhnya. Mata merahnya berkilat penuh dendam. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan perasaan sakit yang bergejolak. Tangannya yang terkepal gemetaran.

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Sekarang tenanglah—"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Sebastian membentak Ash keras. Ash masih memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Tanaka hanya diam di kursinya. Melihat tak ada tanggapan lain, Sebastian menendang kursi di sebelahnya sampai terguling dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ash—masih dengan suara yang tenang.

"Aku akan menemui Vincent Phantomhive brengsek itu dan memotong lehernya!"

Sebastian menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang Ash tidak tinggal diam. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Percuma saja," katanya sambil berjalan menyusul Sebastian yang hampir mencapai pintu. Tanaka duduk tenang di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan adegan menarik di depannya.

Melihat Sebastian yang seakan tak mendengar kata-katanya, Ash mulai naik darah. Sebelum Sebastian membuka pintu kamar itu, Ash sudah mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat. Dengan suara geram ia berkata, "Hei, hentikan! Tindakanmu akan sia-sia."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku. Ini urusanku sendiri!" Sebastian meronta dari cengkeraman kuat di bahunya. Meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit saat digerakkan, tapi ia tak memedulikannya. "Biarkan aku—"

"SEBASTIAN!"

DUAKK!

Ash sudah kehilangan kesabaran dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan Sebastian. Ia sudah tak bisa berlagak tenang lagi. Ditariknya bahu Sebastian kuat-kuat dan menyeretnya ke dinding. Untuk menghentikan Sebastian yang terus berontak, ia mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke ulu hati Sebastian.

"Ohok!" Sebastian memuntahkan beberapa tetes darah merah pekat dari mulutnya. Pukulan Ash membuatnya merasa seperti ditimpa beban ribuan ton. Tubuhnya sudah sakit karena luka-luka yang ia derita. Kini ia merasakan nyeri yang sangat di bagian yang terkena tinju Ash tadi. Meski Ash hanya menggunakan tangan kiri, kekuatannya tidak berbeda dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengerang sakit dan merosot ke lantai. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Sudah bisa tenang sekarang?"

Ash berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Sebastian. Ia mengangkat dagu Sebastian dengan tangan kirinya. Alliran darah dari sudut bibir Sebastian meninggalkan jejak merah ke dagu. Setetes darah merah-hitam membasahi ujung jari Ash.

Sebastian tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya kembali terasa. Ia hanya memandangi sepasang iris violet Ash dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Sementara Ash yang sudah mendapatkan kembali wajahnya yang tenang balas menatap dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya di depanku. Aku bekerja pada ayahmu, bukan kau. Sekarang dia sudah mati, dan kau tidak bisa memerintahku seperti yang biasa ayahmu lakukan. Mengerti?"

Ash mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Sebastian. Tatapannya yang dingin dan menusuk berhasil menembus iris merah Sebastian dan membuatnya diam. Ia menyentakkan dagu Sebastian dengan kasar. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi kau tidak bisa bertingkah sembarangan didasari emosi."

"Ash benar."

Sebastian dan Ash mendongak ke belakang. Dilihatnya Tanaka yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka dengan gerak-gerik yang sangat tenang. Sebastian memandangnya sedikit bingung dan waswas.

"Kami mengerti segala perasaan tidak enak yang kau rasakan sekarang," kata Tanaka sambil menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kami mengerti kalau kau merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dan memendam keinginan untuk menuntut balas. Kau pasti kesal sekali melihat orang-orang yang kau cintai terluka, kan?"

"..."

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan melihat mereka disiksa dan dibunuh. Aku memahami itu," kata Tanaka dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Tatapan matanya menerawang dan sulit dipahami. Sebastian merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding saat melihat Tanaka maju beberapa langkah. Ash sudah berdiri dan menyingkir ke samping. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Tanaka yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kami akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendam….," katanya, "…asal kau bergabung dengan kelompok kami. Rache."

"_Rache?"_

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.A.:**

What was that? Apaan itu tadi barusan? Cerita apaan itu tadi, haaaah?

—shiiiiiiing—

Duh, saya bingung kalau mau ngelanjutin fic ini. Banyak yang bilang sadis, ya? Sebenarnya ini dipengaruhi kondisi kejiwaan saya waktu ngetik. Dan sekarang 'kondisi kejiwaan' saya sudah berubah. Waktu mau ngelanjutin, kok… Ew, I'm not in the mood. *double slap*

Maaf, ya. Cielnya belum muncul juga. Maaf sekali. Tapi tunggu aja, deh. Kalo saya munculin sekarang ntar alurnya kecepetan gimana? *plakk*

* * *

**The Forgotten Doll**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	3. Plan

Maaf baru publish. _Lacie est tellement occupée_. Meski ujiannya selesai, bukan berarti saya nggak sibuk lagi, sih *plakk*. Kayaknya chapter lalu banyak membuat kecewa, ya? Yang nunggu Ciel lah, yang kependekan lah. Duh, maaf. Habisnya waktu itu saya update seadanya sahaja *dibunuh*. Semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

.

"Kami akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendam…," katanya, "…asal kau bergabung dengan kelompok kami. Rache."

"_Rache?"_

**Vengeful Soul**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 3: Plan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanaka mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Sebastian berdiri. Sebastian yang merasa sedikit bingung menerima tangan itu dan berusaha berdiri. Ia memegangi perutnya yang tadi kena tonjok. Sakit sekali. Rasanya sulit untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun ia tetap berusaha bangkit ke posisi yang lebih bermartabat.

"Akan kujelaskan sampai kau benar-benar tenang. Kau bisa janji untuk tidak menginterupsiku dengan kelakuanmu yang konyol itu? Tidak mau menambah luka di tubuhmu itu, kan?"

Tanaka menegur Sebastian sedikit keras. Ia memandangi Sebastian dan Ash bergantian. Sebastian membuang wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Tanaka. Wajahnya kusut antara marah, kesal, dan pasrah. Ia mendengus dan duduk di kursi berlengan terdekat. Dagunya terangkat. Lagaknya tidak berubah. Masih seperti tuan muda.

"Ceritakan," perintahnya singkat. Tanaka duduk di hadapan Sebastian. Sedangkan Ash berjalan ke dinding dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggir jendela sambil mendengarkan mereka berdua.

"Rache adalah sebuah kelompok yang berisi pembunuh," kata Tanaka singkat dengan lagak yang tenang. Namun pembukaan yang singkat itu sudah membuat Sebastian tercengang. Tanaka duduk tenang mengabaikan Sebastian dan terus melanjutkan.

"Semua orang di sini berasal dari latar belakang yang amat beragam. Namun tujuan mereka pada awalnya sama. _Rache_. Kau pasti tahu kalau dalam bahasa Jerman _rache_ berarti balas dendam, kan?"

Sebastian terdiam. Ia fasih dalam bahasa Inggris, Perancis, Jerman, dan Mandarin. Tentu saja ia tahu artinya.

"Kami berkumpul dan merasa memiliki penderitaan yang sama. Kami saling membantu dan ikut membalaskan dendam masing-masing. Awalnya tujuannya hanya itu. Tapi setelah dendam kami berhasil terbalas, tujuan kami berubah." Tanaka menyilangkan kedua kakinya, sementara Sebastian masih tekun mendengarkan.

"Setelah tujuan kami tercapai, kelompok ini berubah. Rache menjadi sarang pembunuh. Kami profesional. Orang-orang dari belakang mengenal kami sebagai bayangan yang mematikan. Mereka yang memiliki tujuan tertentu menyewa kami. Dan jadilah Rache sebagai kelompok pembunuh profesional yang terorganisir."

Sebastian menautkan alisnya—bingung. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah pertanyaan telah terselip keluar dari bibirnya. "Berarti ayah juga menyewa asisten seperti kalian dari… dari Rache? Kalian pembunuh?"

"Ya," jawab Tanaka singkat. Ia tak terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaan Sebastian barusan. "Kami, Ash, aku, bahkan Maylene yang membawakan makanan untukmu tadi juga pembunuh. Dan aku sendiri adalah ketuanya."

Sebastian tertegun. Tidak bisa membayangkan kalau gadis macam tadi itu merupakan seorang pembunuh. Apa dia juga pernah menanggung luka dan sakit yang diakibatkan dendam, sampai menjadikannya seorang pembunuh? Dan lagi… Tanaka adalah pemimpin mereka? Sebastian tidak sempat berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya karena Tanaka sudah mulai berbicara.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Wajah Tanaka terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Aku sudah melihat banyak orang sepertimu di sini…," potong Tanaka memberi jeda. "Dan sekarang, yang aku ingin tahu, apa kau masih ingin membalaskan dendammu atau memilih untuk melupakan segalanya dan berjalan ke depan—"

"Tentu saja aku ingin membalaskan dendamku!" bentak Sebastian tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kembali dipenuhi gurat kemarahan. Tapi Tanaka buru-buru menyelanya kembali.

"Aku tidak menyarankanmu pilihan yang pertama!" katanya tegas. "Sebagai pihak luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pergolakan batinmu, aku menyarankanmu untuk mengambil pilihan yang kedua." Tanaka menatap Sebastian yang memandangnya sama tajamnya. "Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku bergabung dengan Rache!" tukas Sebastian cepat-cepat. "Aku akan jadi pembunuh. Tadi kau bilang akan membantuku kalau aku bergabung dengan Rache, kan?"

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Tanaka sedikit menyesal mengajak Sebastian bergabung tadi. Bagaimana pun ia juga tidak ingin menjerat orang ke jalan berdarah yang gelap.

"Aku tidak melihat keputusanmu itu sebagai keputusan yang telah dipikirkan dengan baik," katanya datar. "Tapi semuanya terserah padamu." Tanaka menghela napas panjang pada akhirnya. "Tapi akan kuperingatkan padamu. Setelah bergabung di sini kau akan mengotori tanganmu sendiri. Pembunuh itu jahat. Kau akan jadi pendosa, kriminal. Dan kalau kau masuk dalam Rache, maka kau telah memutuskan untuk jadi buruan polisi."

Tanaka memandang kedua belah mata Sebastian dengan cermat—mengira-ngira keputusan mana yang akan diambil remaja tanggung tersebut. Namun sebenarnya ia juga sudah menduga kalau keputusan bocah itu adalah...

"Aku bergabung," kata Sebastian mantap. Ia balas menatap Tanaka dengan berani. Memberitahukan keseluruhan tekadnya dari sana. "Aku marah. Rasa sakit ini membakar, dan selamanya akan begitu. Luka ini... akan terhapus saat aku bisa membalaskan dendam dengan tanganku sendiri."

"..."

Tanaka terdiam. Mendengar pernyataan Sebastian yang begitu serius membuatnya tergoda untuk menerima Sebastian bergabung. Lagipula ia kasihan dengan Sebastian. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan tidak enak yang menusuki Sebastian dari dalam itu.

"Sudah. Kau masuk," kata suara dari ujung ruangan—dekat jendela. Sebastian dan Tanaka menatapnya. Ternyata Ash. "Dia sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Terima saja. Kau sudah banyak melihat orang sepertinya, kan?" tanya Ash pada Tanaka. Tanaka hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sebastian membuka mulut untuk bertanya saat kedua orang di dekatnya hanya diam. Ash menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas.

"Kau harus tahu dulu siapa yang jadi sasaranmu," jawabnya sambil berjalan dan akhirnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kau akan mengawasi mereka dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjalani beberapa latihan. Ingat, kau ada di sini bukan hanya untuk membalaskan dendammu, tapi juga sebagai anggota Rache. Dengan kata lain, kau akan jadi pembunuh bayaran seperti kami."

Sebastian mengangguk samar, dan Ash terus melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau akan melanjutkan kehidupanmu seperti orang biasa. Bersekolah, hidup di masyarakat, tapi kau juga akan menjalani peranmu sebagai seorang pembunuh. Kau akan punya waktu khusus untuk latihan macam-macam. Menembak, bela diri, semua yang digunakan utuk membunuh." Ash menjelaskan dengan nada datar. Namun Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang panas bergolak di perutnya saat ia mendengar kata 'bunuh'.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang," kata Tanaka tiba-tiba. Sebastian tercengang. Mulai latihan menjadi pembunuh... sekarang?

"Mulai dari mengenali musuhmu sendiri," lanjut Tanaka. Hal itu mengurangi keterkejutan Sebastian. _Well,_ tentu saja ia akan kewalahan kalau langsung disuruh latihan fisik seperti itu. Tubuhnya masih penuh luka dan belum sehat benar.

"Musuhku, berarti pembunuh orangtuaku, ya…," gumam Sebastian pelan. "Vincent Phantomhive." Entah pernyataan barusan ditujukan pada siapa, tapi Tanaka mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Malam itu ada enam orang yang menyerang rumahmu—termasuk Vincent, ya, kan?" tanyanya. Sebastian mengangguk. Dia ingat betul keenam bajingan yang menyerang keluarganya itu. "Lima dari mereka adalah kaki tangan Vincent. Mungkin mereka juga pembunuh bayaran. Kau ingat siapa mereka?"

Sebastian mengerutkan alisnya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat orang-orang itu. "Seseorang dengan tangan berupa belulang—kudengar temannya memanggilnya Joker. Lalu ada pria kecil berpakaian putih yang memakai pedang. Ada juga lelaki berambut merah panjang yang membawa senjata aneh—gergaji."

Sebastian berhenti sejenak sampai di situ. Ia teringat akan kejadian dimana ibunya terbunuh dengan sadis. "Selain itu ada wanita—berambut merah juga—yang memegang senapan. Dia ingin sekali membunuhku." Sebastian kembali melanjutkan. Namun kata-katanya kembali terhenti saat merasakan luka-luka memar di tubuhnya menjadi lebih menyakitkan.

"Lalu?"

Sebastian kembali bangun dari pikirannya. Rupanya Tanaka sadar kalau ia sedang melamun. Ia pun melanjutkan sambil berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar tegar. "Lalu ada seseorang berkacamata. Irisnya berwarna emas. Dia... Dia yang membunuh ayahku." Sebastian menelan ludahnya dengan susah-payah. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya seakan mengandung duri yang akan menyayat bagian dalam tenggorokannya saat diutarakan. Bahkan untuk mengatakannya saja seperti sedang mengangkat batu berton-ton satu persatu.

"Begitu, ya…," gumam Tanaka pada akhirnya. Sebastian menegakkan duduknya kembali—tidak mau terlihat lemah. "Ingatanmu cukup baik untuk ukuran orang yang sudah mengalami syok hebat. Bahkan kau tidak kelihatan terlalu terguncang di mataku."

Sebastian menunduk sejenak. Ia sedikit merasa senang karena tidak harus kelihatan lemah di depan kakek tua itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai Tanaka melanjutkan.

"Semua yang kau lihat itu benar._ Well,_ soalnya kami sempat menghadapi mereka," kata Tanaka datar. "Yang perlu kau tahu, mereka itu pembunuh bayaran juga. Kecuali wanita yang berambut merah itu. Dia Angelina Dulles, adik ipar Vincent Phantomhive."

Sebastian tersentak. "Darimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanaka hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ash yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan angkat bicara.

"Kami tahu banyak. Jangan remehkan kami. Rache punya banyak informasi. Aku pun bisa menjelaskan kelima orang yang kau lihat itu satu persatu," kata Ash jelas. Sebastian menyorotkan pandangan 'jelaskan'. Maka ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Yang pertama, seperti yang kau bilang, namanya Joker. Dia itu pengguna pistol yang hebat. Tangan kanannya dulu cacat. Kau bisa lihat sendiri caranya memodifikasi tangannya itu. Menjijikkan." Ash mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Yang kedua Charles Grey. Dia jarang menggunakan pistol, tapi terbiasa dengan senjata tajam. Kemampuannya jangan dianggap sebelah mata. Salah-salah lehermu bisa putus sebelum kau menyadarinya. Lalu Grell Sutcliffe, banci itu...," katanya memberi jeda, "...dia hanya berguna di pertarungan jarak dekat. Tapi dia berbahaya. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana senjatanya, kan?"

Sebastian mengangguk. Membayangkan cipratan darah yang diakibatkan gergaji berisik itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Ash melanjutkan, "Angelina Dulles, seperti yang dikatakan Tanaka, adalah adik ipar Vincent. Kau juga perlu tahu kalau dia adalah wakil presiden Funtom. Lalu yang terakhir Claude Faustus. Dia asisten pribadi sekaligus tangan kanan Vincent. Yah, semacam Tanaka dengan ayahmu.

"Mereka berempat pembunuh bayaran yang profesional dan terkenal di dunia belakang. Hasil kerja mereka bagus, bayarannya juga tinggi. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka, yang hanya berjumlah lima, bisa memporak-porandakan rumahmu."

Ash terdiam. Begitu pula Sebastian dan Tanaka. Suasana berlangsung hening selama beberapa saat. Bahkan desau angin di luar jendela sana bisa terdengar. Sebastian sedang mencerna penjelasan Ash saat tiba-tiba orang itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Claude Faustus berasal dari Rache."

"Apa?"

Sebastian menegakkan punggungnya tiba-tiba. Matanya yang berwarna merah jernih terbelalak. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget, saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang membunuh ayahnya berasal dari kelompok yang baru saja dimasukinya.

"Ya. Dia berasal dari sini. Dia dulu temanku. Claude termasuk anggota-anggota pendiri Rache, sepertiku." Ash berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. Matanya yang violet tua memandang jauh ke luar sambil membelakangi Sebastian dan Tanaka.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi tangan kanan Vincent?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ash menjawab dengan suara penuh kegeraman.

"Dia keluar," katanya gusar. "Rache hanya membunuh jika mendapat permintaan. Setelah kami menghabisi korban dan menerima bayarannya, kami akan pergi. Menghilang. Hanya beberapa dari kami yang diizinkan bekerja secara khusus pada seseorang—seperti Tanaka. Tapi Claude melanggar aturan. Dia bekerja pada Vincent dan keluar dari kelompok seenaknya sendiri." Ash mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Dia pelarian, dan aku bermaksud untuk membereskannya."

Sebastian dan Tanaka mendengarkan Ash yang terlihat berapi-api. Sebastian menatapnya bingung. Namun Tanaka masih memiliki ekspresinya yang tenang dan bijak itu.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa kami juga mengajakmu bergabung? Sebenarnya itu juga permintaan Ash," katanya tenang. Sebastian terlihat semakin bingung. "Ash juga berniat membantumu karena Claude ada di sana," jelasnya singkat. Sebastian mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kami akan membantumu menghabisi Vincent. Tapi kau sendirilah yang akan melakukannya. Mengerti?"

"Tunggu!"

Sebastian menyela Tanaka tiba-tiba. Sebuah gagasan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Gagasan yang sudah jelas itu menjadi semakin terang karena terbakar dendam dan luka yang ada di hati Sebastian. Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran agar suaranya tetap tegar.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang keluarga Phantomhive? Kalian pasti punya informasi tentang itu juga, kan?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Tanaka mengangkat alisnya sejenak. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

"_Well,"_ katanya,_ "_tidak ada yang istimewa. Istrinya Rachel dari Dulles—kakak Angelina Dulles. Mereka memiliki satu anak laki-laki. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Umurnya masih tujuh tahun." Tanaka menjelaskan segalanya dengan singkat dan jelas. Sebastian mengangguk mengerti. Tanaka memandanginya lekat-lekat dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan mereka?"

Sebastian terdiam. Ash sudah berbalik menghadap mereka dan menunggu mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian ganti memalingkan muka. Iris merahnya menembus kaca jendela dan menatap jauh pada langit di baliknya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Vincent Phantomhive begitu saja," katanya pada akhirnya. Ash mengerutkan dahi, dan Tanaka terus memandangi wajah Sebastian yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan membunuh keluarganya terlebih dahulu, di hadapannya," kata Sebastian sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Tangannya gemetaran. "Aku akan membunuhnya, Rachel dan… Ciel Phantomhive."

**xxXxx**

**London. Musim gugur, 6 tahun berikutnya….**

"Kau sudah lihat anak itu?"

"Sudah. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Arogan, mengesalkan."

Sebastian memandang keluar jendela dari kafe dimana ia duduk bersama rekannya, Ash Landers. Matanya menyeberangi jalan dan sampai di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan bertuliskan _Midwick Junior High School_. Matanya bergerak sedikit untuk melihat arloji hitam yang terpasang di tangannya yang kokoh. Baru jam setengah sebelas pagi.

"Kau menyebutnya mengesalkan karena kau tahu siapa ayahnya," kata Ash sambil tertawa. "Orang-orang pada umumnya akan menyebutnya anak yang manis." Ash meminum kopi hitam yang masih mengepul di cangkirnya. Sebastian ikut tertawa, namun dengan arti yang berbeda.

"Yah, begitulah," katanya. "Tapi suatu saat nanti parasnya yang manis itu akan rusak di tanganku. Sebentar lagi." Sebastian menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum aneh. Senyum yang mencerminkan ketidaksukaan dan perasaan bengis.

Ash menganguk mendengarnya. "Aku tahu itu. Kau bahkan sudah menunggu enam tahun sampai kuizinkan untuk menjalankan niatmu," katanya datar. "Sekarang rencanamu apa? Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba membunuhnya begitu saja, kan?"

Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ash. Ia masih memandangi jalan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya di meja. Setelah beberapa saat ia berbicara dengan lamat-lamat.

"Mungkin…," gumamnya, "aku akan mendekatinya dulu. Menjadi pelayan di rumahnya atau pura-pura bekerja pada ayahnya, barangkali? Dengan begitu aku bisa masuk ke keluarganya dengan mudah. Ingat? Aku bermaksud membunuhnya di depan Vincent." Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap iris violet Ash lurus-lurus.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Ash singkat. "Heran. Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuh Vincent saja? Malah mengambil jalan yang lebih menyusahkan begini." Ia memandangi Sebastian dengan ekspresi kerepotan._Well,_ dialah yang diminta Tanaka untuk membantu Sebastian di masa pengamatan mereka. Tentu saja ia juga ikut repot.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melenyapkan orang itu," jawab Sebastian sedikit tersinggung. "Kalau aku hanya ingin membunuhnya, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Aku ingin membuatnya merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi dibunuh di hadapannya sendiri, merasa sedih dan sakit. Baru aku akan membunuhnya."

Sebastian kembali menyeringai aneh. Sedangkan Ash henya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Teringat dengan dirinya di masa lalu, mungkin?

"Oke kalau begitu," kata Ash pada akhirnya. Ia menghabiskan kopinya dan merogoh kantong celana untuk mengambil ponsel. "Kalau sudah selesai kita pergi lagi. Sasaran kita ada di Brompton. Bayarannya lumayan," katanya sambil sibuk membaca pesan di ponselnya. Sebastian berdiri dan memakai jaketnya.

"Sekarang saja. Kita kembali lagi nanti sore. Anak itu baru akan keluar dari sekolah pukul tiga. Aku ingin lihat siapa yang menjemputnya dan kemana dia akan pulang," katanya. Ash mengangguk dan memasukan ponselnya kembali ke kantong. Ia berdiri menyusul Sebastian yang sudah siap dengan topi dan jaket hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian muka.

**xxXxx**

Beberapa saat lewat setelah pukul tiga, seorang remaja tanggung tiga belas tahun keluar dari pintu gerbang Midwick. Ia bersandar pada tembok dengan aksen batu bata selama beberapa saat. Saat anak itu mulai kelihatan jenuh menunggu, sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Sosok pria tegap berkacamata—Claude Faustus—membukakan pintu belakang untuknya. Setelah anak berambut kelabu itu masuk, mobil itu pun meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

Ah, seandainya mereka tahu kalau ada sebuah sedan hitam yang mengikuti mereka.

"Mereka ke Kensington," kata pengemudi sedan hitam itu pada rekannya. "Berarti rumah mereka _memang_ yang ada di Kensington High Street itu." Temannya yang mengenakan garmen yang serasi dengan mobil itu mengangguk.

"Kukira kau benar."

Si pengemudi, Ash Landers, melirik temannya dari sudut matanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau sudah tahu kemana mereka akan pergi," katanya. "Kau masih ingin mengikutinya terus? Claude bisa curiga kalau melihat ada mobil yang mengikuti mereka dengan jarak yang selalu konstan."

Mendengarnya berkata begitu, pria serba hitam itu mendengus. "Yang membuat jaraknya selalu konstan itu kau, kan? Kau tahu betul kalau harusnya kita berjalan di depan mereka kadang kala supaya tidak ketahuan. Sengaja?" Ash tidak menjawab. Ia hanya nyengir menyebalkan. Pemuda itu mendesah.

"Sudahlah," katanya, "kau benar. Kita pulang saja ke Vauxhall—ke markas." Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ash menurutinya. Begitu sampai di sebuah perempatan, ia berbelok dan memutar untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Vauxhall Bridge Road. Tempat markas Rache berada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak saling bicara. Sebastian terlihat berwajah serius. Mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ash hanya meliriknya sekali. Namun ia bisa langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sebastian.

"Kau sedang merencanakan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa masuk ke keluarga Phantomhive. Apa aku benar?"

Sebastian mendadak tegak lagi di kursinya. Ia kurang suka pikirannya diobrak-abrik. "_Well_," katanya sedikit kesal, "memang benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sebastian memandangi Ash dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kau salah kalau menganggap ilmu deduksi milik Sherlock Holmes itu cuma bualan belaka. Nah, benar, kan?" jawabnya simpel, namun cukup membuat Sebastian mencibir. Ash menertawakannya sebelum kembali berwajah serius. "Sekarang bagaimana rencanamu? Aku tidak bisa menebak yang itu."

Sebastian memandangnya selama sepuluh detik penuh. Seolah mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahukan gagasannya atau tidak. Tapi pada detik kesebelas, ia memilih untuk menceritakan rencananya.

"Mungkin akan sulit dan butuh waktu yang lama," katanya, "tapi aku akan melakukan pendekatan padanya." Sebastian memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia kembali menatap langit kelabu di balik jendela. "Dengan begitu akan kelihatan lebih wajar, dan aku akan mudah membunuhnya di dalam rumahnya sendiri, di depan ayahnya yang biadab itu."

Sebastian terdiam. Ash memperlambat laju mobilnya saat melewati sebuah belokan. Jalan itu tertutupi sebagian oleh dedaunan berwarna merah atau jingga. Ia memberi tanggapan tanpa menurunkan konsentrasinya pada jalan.

"Bagus juga," katanya. "Tapi kau harus menyamar dan menggunakan nama lain. Claude memiliki mata yang tajam. Dan sekarang ia terus berada di samping bocah itu. Bisa bahaya kalau dia mengenalimu sebagai Sebastian Michaelis." Ash memberi penjelasan yang logis. Sebastian langsung menyambar.

"Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu," bantahnya. "Enam tahun sudah cukup untuk mengubah wajah dan suaraku." Ia berhenti sejenak saat Ash ketahuan sedang memandangi wajahnya. Ada satu titik yang ia beri perhatian khusus. Tapi Sebastian yang berotak tajam langsung menyadarinya.

"Aku akan memakai kontak lens." Sebastian mendesah saat Ash terus-menerus menatap matanya. Orang yang memiliki iris mata berwarna merah memang jarang. Tak sampai sedetik pun Claude bakal tahu kalau dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis.

"Selain itu aku akan membiarkan cambangku tumbuh sedikit," tambahnya lagi. "Rambutku juga sudah lebih panjang dari enam tahun yang lalu. Apa itu cukup?"

"Yah, kurasa." Ash memberi persetujuan singkat. Sepanjang ini rencana Sebastian sudah cukup rapi. Tapi masih ada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Kapan kau mulai?"

"Besok," jawab Sebastian tanpa ragu-ragu. Dalam sekejap, Ash membelalakkan matanya. "Saat aku pulang kuliah, aku akan ke Midwick lagi. Aku memang belum memikirkan langkah berikutnya, tapi kurasa aku akan mulai dengan terus mengamatinya, menilai kebiasaannya, dan mereka-reka langkah berikutnya."

"Oi, oi," sela Ash kaget. "Kau tidak bisa memikirkan segalanya dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu. Salah-salah kau bisa—"

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup hati-hati." Sebastian mulai bicara tanpa menunggu Ash menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Jangan meragukanku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Sebastian memandang Ash tajam. Tapi Ash sudah tidak berminat untuk mendebatnya lagi karena tempat tujuan mereka sudah kurang dari dua mil lagi.

"Kita sampai," kata Ash saat menginjak rem setelah memasuki halaman sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar. Sebastian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar diikuti Ash beberapa saat kemudian. Sebastian sedikit lebih diam daripada biasanya sejak menjawab pertanyaan Ash yang terakhir. Mungkin masih memikirkan rencananya besok. Namun begitu menginjakkan kaki di _rumah_, ia kembali normal.

"Ah, kalian pulang. Selamat datang Ash, Sebastian. Bagaimana di Brompton? Sukses?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah pendek memeluk mereka yang baru muncul dari pintu bergantian. Ash melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Sukses sekali," jawabnya. "Sebastian langsung membereskan mereka sebelum aku mengeluarkan pisauku. Dasar pembunuh berdarah dingin," katanya sambil tertawa. Setengah memuji dan setengah mengolok. Maylene, gadis berambut merah itu duduk di salah satu kursi saat mereka berdua duduk.

"Oh, benarkah itu, Sebastian?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah pro, ya… Hanya enam tahun. Aku masih ingat saat kau pertama kali datang ke rumah ini. Kau bahkan langsung terjengkang saat pertama kali menggunakan senapan laras panjang." Maylene berbicara sambil mengenang. Ash menahan tawa. Sementara Sebastian yang disebut itu wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan singgung-singgung masalah itu lagi," katanya malu. "Itu sudah lama sekali, Kak. Saat itu senapan memang terasa berat sekali." Sebastian berusaha membela diri. Maylene terkikik dan Ash sudah tertawa keras.

"Yap, saat itu kau memang masih payah," kata Ash saat tawanya mereda. "Saat itu Maylene terus-terusan memarahimu habis-habisan. Kalau tidak kau pasti akan terus menjadi lembek dan terjengkang tiap melontar peluru."

Sebastian mulai kesal karena diejek terus-menerus. "Oh, yah," katanya mencoba sabar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kakak bisa marah sampai seperti itu. Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa menembak dengan benar?" Sebastian memberi jeda dan Ash mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Itu karena aku membayangkan wajahmu sebagai sasarannya, bego!" Sebastian sudah kesal rupanya. Ia mengambil asbak di meja dan melemparnya ke wajah Ash. Namun Ash langsung dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Duh," seru Ash, "lemparanmu kuat juga, ya." Ash mengembalikan asbak itu ke meja sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menangkap benda itu. Sebastian memandangnya mencela. Ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu saat suara seorang pria tua menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan melempar-lempar barang seperti itu, Sebastian."

Tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Tanaka sudah ada di dekat mereka sambil bersandar ke dinding. "Ash itu _kakak_mu. Kau harus menghormati _anggota keluarga_ yang lebih tua. Mengerti?"

Sebastian memalingkan muka dan mencibir. "Iya, iya, _Kakek._" Mendengar jawaban itu, Tanaka tersenyum puas. Saat itu Maylene tiba-tiba berdiri dan berseru. "Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Semuanya, silakan bersiap dan berkumpul di meja. Aku dan Mao sudah menyiapkan makanan."

Maylene menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali. Sikapnya seperti seorang ibu atau mungkin seorang anak perempuan tertua. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara langkah orang-orang terdengar dari lantai dua. Mereka semua menuju tempat yang sama. Ruang makan.

Sebastian bangkit berdiri dan bermaksud untuk mencuci tangannya. Orang-orang yang baru turun dari lantai dua atau baru keluar dari kamarnya menyapanya dengan penuh rasa kekeluargaan.

"Sudah pulang, Kak? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya seorang gadis muda berwajah oriental. Sebastian tersenyum manis padanya dan membelai kepala anak perempuan itu. "Halo, Lan Mao. Segalanya baik."

"Hai, Sebs. Kau masuk lewat mana tadi? Aku tidak melihatmu." Sebastian menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang dengan rambut pirang-hitam berkacamata . "Tentu saja dari pintu, idiot. Ganti kacamata sana! Mana Tacky?"

"Undertaker ada kerjaan. Korbannya jauh. Di Glasgow."

Satu persatu orang bergabung dan menyapa Sebastian dan Ash. Sebastian membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah. Mereka saling menyebut satu sama lain dengan _kakak_ atau _adik_. Suasana di sana begitu hangat. Mereka duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing di meja makan. Mereka terkesan seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang hangat. Tapi siapa sangka kalau di balik wajah-wajah itu terdapat berbagai luka, kepedihan, dan kebengisan yang mereka tanggung. Ya. Mereka semua pembunuh—anggota Rache.

Sebastian makan dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang berisik. Dilihatnya dua adiknya yang paling kecil, Alois dan Lan Mao sedang mempertengkarkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak suka kare! Kenapa kau memasakkan ini untukku?" bentak Alois pada Mao yang bertugas membantu Maylene dalam menyiapkan makanan. Sementara Mao berusaha berkelit.

"Bukan aku yang memasak! Kau tahu sendiri kalau satu-satunya yang memasak kare di sini itu Kak Agni!"

"Hei, hei, sudah. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka makanan pedas, Al. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Sebastian menahan tawa. Ia geli melihat Alois yang ganti membentak Agni yang sedang mohon maaf dengan wajah memelas. Dari sisi lain meja ia mendengar Tanaka berusaha mendiamkan mereka. Ia tersenyum. Merasa hangat dan... bahagia?

Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa kedatangannya ke sini. Awalnya tidak ada begitu banyak orang. Sebastian memanggil mereka yang datang lebih dulu dengan sebutan _kakak_—namun tidak untuk Ash, entah apa alasannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kakak-kakaknya bergabung dengan Rache. Namun saat Tanaka pulang membawa gadis kecil yang babak belur sendirian, Sebastian mulai mengerti. Saat Alois datang, ia paham semuanya. Alois menceritakan masa lalunya yang penuh kekejaman sampai Tanaka memungutnya.

Dan dari suasana kekeluargaan yang diciptakan Tanaka, ia mengerti kalau kakek tua itu tidak hanya mencari calon pembunuh. Namun juga untuk menyembuhkan mereka dari luka dan kesepian. Memberikan mereka keluarga yang baru.

Ia melirik Tanaka yang sedang menasihati kedua adiknya. Benar-benar lebih kelihatan sebagai kakek daripada seorang pemimpin organisasi pembunuh. Tanaka selalu memperlakukan mereka sebagai _keluarga_. Semua orang yang ada di rumah besar ini menghormatinya dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Terkadang Sebastian merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Namun saat ia ingat bahwa pekerjaannya adalah membunuh, ada sisi lain yang merasa tidak suka. Dua sisi terang-gelap yang ada di dalam dirinya sangat berbeda. Kadang ia bisa terlihat bengis dan tidak punya hati, namun ia bisa sangat penyayang layaknya seorang kakak yang baik. Tanaka tidak ingin menghilangkan sifat manusiawi anggota-anggota Rache, barangkali?

Sebastian memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu. Kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada wajah bijak Tanaka. Ia ingat kalau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kakek," panggilnya, "aku mungkin tidak akan_ kerja_ dulu selama beberapa waktu." Sebastian memandangi Tanaka yang kini sudah memberikan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu. "Kurasa hari yang kutunggu selama enam tahun ini sudah tiba. Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi."

Selama beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan. Sebastian terdiam sambil menunggu tanggapan Tanaka. Sisi lain meja terdengar riuh seperti awalnya. Namun di antara mereka terasa lebih sunyi.

"Kukira enam tahun yang panjang ini mampu menghapuskan niatmu untuk membalas dendam," jawab Tanaka lamat-lamat. Sebastian menangkap adanya keengganan dalam suara Tanaka saat berkata, "Setelah menjalani pekerjaanmu, kukira kau tahu kalau membalas dendam itu kotor dan keji." Ia menatap Sebastian seakan memohonnya untuk mengurungkan niat. "Kenapa kau tidak melupakan semuanya saja?"

Sebastian tidak memalingkan wajahnya saat ditatap seperti itu. Ia tertawa getir dengan wajah yang sedih. "Terlambat kalau Kakek mengatakan hal itu sekarang," katanya tanpa mengubah sorot matanya yang pedih menyayat. "Tanganku sudah kotor." Sebastian menatap tangan kanannya dengan ekspresi seolah dapat melihat darah melumuri tangan itu. "Aku tidak akan mundur."

Sebastian kembali menatap Tanaka dengan ekspresi yakin. Tekadnya teguh dan tidak dapat diubah. Tanaka terdiam lama sambil menatapnya. Ia tahu kalau Sebastian bertahan hidup sampai hari ini dengan satu tujuan, membalaskan dendamnya. Karena itu, ia menghela napas panjang dan meluluskan Sebastian.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Tanaka tersenyum tanpa arti. Sementara Sebastian menyeringai puas. Namun Tanaka masih memiliki hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku," katanya, "hanya tidak ingin kau menyesalinya nanti."

**xxXxx**

Sebastian menghela napas panjang-panjang. Angin dingin musim gugur membuatnya merapatkan jaket hitamnya. Ia duduk di trotoar dan bersandar pada dinding beraksen batu bata di sebelah gerbang _Midwick Junior High School _sambil bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya. Topinya—yang juga berwarna hitam—ia lepaskan dan diletakkan di tanah. Beberapa orang yang lewat melemparkan uang kertas mau pun koin ke dalamnya.

Eh? Sejak kapan ia mengamen di sini sambil menunggui uang masuk ke topinya?

_Well,_ jawabannya adalah sejak seminggu yang lalu—saat ia memutuskan untuk melakukan _pendekatan _pada anak Phantomhive yang bersekolah di balik dinding tempatnya bersandar ini. Bukan uang yang ia tunggu. Namun Phantomhive itulah yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Cring!

Beberapa koin kecil masuk ke dalam topinya dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Sebastian mendongak dan tersenyum. Dilihatnya beberapa gadis yang mengerumuninya sambil cekikikan. Ia menunduk sopan.

"_Thanks, Ladies._"

"Kyaaa!"

Sebastian menunduk dan kembali bernyanyi. Berusaha tidak memedulikan gadis-gadis yag berteriak-teriak mengomentari dirinya. Ia mendesah—lagi. Sejak saat dimana ia berpura-pura menjadi pemusik jalanan, bukannya semakin dekat dengan bocah Phantomhive itu, ia malah menjadi sumber perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di jalan—terutama wanita. Ia biasa ke sini setiap pukul setengah tiga sampai setengah empat sore saat murid-murid Midwick pulang. Siswi di sana langsung mengerumuninya setiap pulang sekolah. Padahal buaruannyalah yang ia harapkan untuk mendekat.

Namun bukan berarti mereka sama sekali _tidak dekat_. Mereka pernah beberapa kali saling bicara. Dan kesan pertama yang ditangkap Sebastian adalah bahwa bocah ini sombong dan menyebalkan.

* * *

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sejak dua hari yang lalu kau selalu duduk di sini. Kau tidak tahu kalau _itu_ berisik, ya?"_

_Sebastian tertegun. Ia menghentikan petikan pada gitarnya dan mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki—mirip perempuan—yang melirik gitar di tangannya dengan ekspresi merendahkan. __Anak itu berdiri menyandari ke dinding. Persis di sebelah Sebastian._

_Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak jelas apa maksudnya. _Well, _buruannya datang sendiri padanya._

"_Ini?" Sebastian menatap gitarnya. "Kurasa ini tidak berisik," jawab Sebastian—mencoba utuk terlihat wajar. "Murid di sini, eh?" tanya Sebastian ramah. Namun tanggapan yang ia dapatkan justru tidak seramah yang ia harapkan._

"_Kalau aku keluar dari sana," katanya sambil menunjuk gerbang, "berarti aku murid sekolah itu." Anak itu menjawab dengan gaya angkuh. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Dengan cepat Sebastian menjawab, "Kalau kau lihat aku membawa ini," katanya sambil menepuk gitarnya, "berarti aku sedang bermain musik." Sebastian menjawab dengan menggunakan format kalimat yang sama dengan anak itu. Nampaknya ia merasa tersinggung. Namun ia tidak membalas karena ia pun berbuat begitu pada Sebastian. "Bercanda. Aku jadi pemusik jalanan karena tidak punya tempat untuk latihan. Jalan ini lumayan ramai. Yah, hitung-hitung cari uang," katanya setengan dusta setengah jujur._

"_Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Mahasiswa jurusan musik. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka agak lama terdiam. Sebastian seharusnya tak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Ia tahu betul kalau anak dengan ciri-ciri seperti ini adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Anak yang sudah dipelajarinya selama enam tahun terakhir._

_Anak itu tidak menjawab. Sejenak Sebastian mengira kalau anak itu terlampau angkuh untuk menyebutkan namanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. "Ciel Phantomhive. Kelas tiga," jawabnya. "Salam kenal."_

_Sebastian tersenyum manis padanya. Rupanya anak ini masih bisa berkenalan dengan cara yang baik. Anak bernama Ciel itu tidak membalas senyumannya. Sebastian juga tidak bermaksud untuk memaksanya bicara lagi. Maka ia kembali menunduk dan memainkan gitarnya. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Ciel memperhatikannya. Begitu terus selama beberapa lama sampai ia menghampiri jemputannya dan pulang tanpa berpamitan._

_Hari berikutnya pun begitu. Sebastian datang ke sana sebelum bel berdering dan pulang setelah Ciel pulang. Sejak itu mereka tidak terlalu sering berbicara. Hanya saling menyapa sekedarnya. Namun Sebastian tahu kalau anak itu selalu berdiri di dekatnya sambil mendengarkannya bermain musik. Dia bersandar di dinding yang agak jauh dari Sebastian. Namun dari hari ke hari, ia semakin mendekat walau masih tidak berbicara._

* * *

Sampai genap seminggu, Sebastian mulai merasa bosan. Ia tidak mau begini terus menerus tanpa kemajuan sejak hari kedua itu. Ia sibuk memikirkan jalan lain yang akan ditempuhnya. Tapi ternyata jalan itu sudah muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Sebastian bertanya pada orang yang baru datang di sebelahnya tanpa menoleh. _Well,_ tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu kalau orang itu adalah Ciel. Di sisi yang mereka gunakan untuk bersandar, tidak ada orang lain. Siswi-siswi yang tadi berkerumun sudah pulang. Hanya Ciel yang masih terlihat berdiri di sini.

Ciel menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian tanpa menoleh juga. Nada suaranya angkuh seperti biasa. "Aku dijemput pukul empat nanti," katanya singkat. Sebastian menaikkan alisnya dan menengadah.

"Kenapa? Kau pulang pukul tiga sore, kan?" tanyanya. Ciel langsung menjawab, "Memang. Aku sendiri yang minta untuk dijemput sejam lebih lama. Aku masih mau di sini." Ia memutar lehernya ke kiri untuk menatap Sebastian balik.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku cuma ingin mendengarmu bermain lebih lama."

Sebastian tertegun sambil menatap iris biru cemerlang itu dengan matanya yang di-_cover_ lensa berwarna abu-abu. Detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Buruannya sudah selangkah lebih dekat.

"Oh, ya? Dulu kau bilang ini berisik." Sebastian bertanya pada Ciel yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak begitu menyenangi suara gitar," jawabnya singkat. Sebastian kembali bertanya untuk menghidupkan pertanyaan mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kau suka?" tanyanya. "Aku bisa main banyak instrumen. Violin, cello, piano, oboe, perkusi… macam-macam." Setelah Sebastian mengatakan hal itu, Ciel membulatkan matanya tertarik. Sementara Sebastian diam-diam tersenyum sambil terus memainkan gitarnya.

"Benarkah? Hebat," katanya jujur. "Aku bisa sedikit main violin dan piano. Tapi tidak semahir kau saat memainkan gitarmu. Hei! Ini Scarlatti, kan? _Sonata in E – K380_."

Ciel tiba-tiba berseru saat Sebastian memainkan lagu lain. Ia tersenyum mendengar tebakan anak itu. "Yap. Benar sekali. Aku suka sekali lagu ini," jawab Sebastian riang—seriang lagunya. Tiba-tiba Ciel duduk di trotoar untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Aku juga suka," katanya. Sikapnya sudah jauh lebih lunak dibandingkan dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Aku ingin sekali bisa bermain semahir dirimu."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu," kata Sebastian sama antusiasnya dengan bocah di sebelahnya. Tapi saat itu juga ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan sangat menyesal, ia member penjelasan.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi...," katanya sambil menarik lengan jaket untuk melirik arlojinya, "aku harus pulang sekarang ." Sebastian mulai membenahi barang-barangnya. Ia ingat kalau sore ini ia ada kerjaan. Ronald bilang akan menunggunya di ujung jalan pukul empat. Dengan berat hati, ia memakai topinya dan berdiri. Ia menyesali keadaan yang awalnya sudah sangat menguntungkan itu.

"Oh, oke," timpal Ciel singkat. Ia ikut berdiri dan kembali bersandar ke dinding. Ia masih harus menunggu jemputannya seperempat jam lagi. Sebastian membungkuk di depannya dengan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu. Padahal kau sudah sengaja menungguiku," sesal Sebastian. "Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Sepertinya ia masih belum merelakan buruannya pergi lagi. Benar-benar erat ikatan antara pembunuh dan korbannya. Atau begitukah ikatan di antara mereka berdua?

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa!" Ciel terlihat sedikit tersinggung karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Tidak akan ada yang berminat untuk menyakitiku," jawabnya. Sebastian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan senyumnya. _Oh, ya? Aku bahkan sangat berminat untuk membunuhmu._

"Begitu, ya...," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum—palsu. "Sampai jumpa besok. Aku janji akan mengajarimu memainkan _Sonata in E_." Sebastian menunjuk gitarnya yang kini sudah tersimpan di kotaknya. "Nah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sebastian mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ciel. Ciel hanya membalas dengan lambaian singkat—dan dengan senyum setipis benang laba-laba. Sebastian tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Kakinya menginjak dedaunan kering yang sebenarnya indah namun mengotori jalan. Ia menunduk. Sejauh ini ia sangat menyesalkan kesempatan bagus itu. Coba kalau ia jadi mengajari anak itu bermain gitar lalu anak itu memintanya untuk menjadi guru privatnya, barangkali….

"Lepaskan!"

"Hahaha, sedang sendirian, Nak? Kelihatannya kau anak kalangan berada, ya? Barang-barangmu bagus. Bangsawan?"

Sebastian tertunduk lebih dalam. Ia mendengar suara-suara percakapan samar di belakangnya. Ia juga mendengar suara tong sampah ditendang atau kaleng dilempar, barangkali? Dari suara-suara tawa memuakkan itu Sebastian dapat memastikan kalau mereka cuma para pemabuk. Sedang menjahati orang, mungkin. Sebastian mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi saat mendengar suara teriakan, ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan mendadak.

_Itu Ciel!_

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.A.:**

Saya nggak ngoreksi cerita ini, jadi kalau ada typos tolong kasih tahu, ya.

Anyway, thanks to:

**SoraShieru** (Ini Ciel udah muncul, kan? *plakk* Sebastian masih 14 tahun jadi belum tinggi-tinggi amat. 170 lebih, mungkin?), **Unique People** (Seandainya dirimu nggak maksa saya untuk update mungkin saya nggak update. *dibunuh* Ini udah, kan? Jangan ngerecokin di sekolah, yaw!), **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** (Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Umm, kalau mau fem!Ciel, ada di tiga fic saya yang lain. *digampar*), **Vi Ether Muneca** (Iya *slap*. Ini udah keluar, kan?), **dioni-roy** (Hope-nya udah diupdate. Baca dan review, ya. =3), ** XC** (Ciel-nya udah. Maap update-nya nggak cepet-cepet. Saya sibuk ujian.), **Matsumoto Sayaka** (Review-nya nggak double tapu quadriple, nih. Hahaha, nggak apa. Syukurlah Matsumoto-san suka.), **sacchandesu** (Haha, nggak apa. Saya juga nggak bisa langsung update, kok.)

Well, maap, yah. Saya munculin Ciel-nya tapi masih sebentar banget TwT. Dan... gomen. Ini bukan shou-ai. Jadi kalau ada yang minta fem!Ciel, saya nggak mungkin ngabulin. Soalnya kalau dibuat romance Sebastiannya tambah kasian. Relationship di sini semacam brotherhood gitu. (Tapi kalau masih mau anggep shou-ai gaapa, si. *plakk*

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan mohon koreksi serta reviewnya.

* * *

**The Forgotten Doll,**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	4. Starting

Sebuah rasa terima kasih yang dalam dari daku untuk,

**Vi Ether Muneca, dioni-roy, Unique People **(Bercanda, Mbem. Nggak ngerecokin, kok. Hahaha. *plakk*)**, Mousy Phantomhive, sacchandesu **(Ah, bukan. Maksud saya yang itu tuh Lan Mao.)**, Yukie Tezuka, Cyrien CR **(Gore? Aduh, gimana, ya? Daku tak bisa buat lebih ekstrim dari chapter satu. TwT), **Mbah Tanaka** (Lacie aja, Mbah.),

dan** kau **yang mengikuti cerita ini dengan setia.

**.**

_Untuk Reno dan Noll tersayang, serta Mozart yang manis_

_**.**_

**Vengeful Soul**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 4: Starting**

**.**

"LEPASKAN!"

"Hei, jangan kasar begitu, Manis. Mau ikut dengan kakak, heh?"

Sebastian berbalik. Dilihatnya segerombolan orang—yang tadi ia duga sebagai pemabuk—sedang mendesak seseorang bertubuh lebih mungil ke dinding. Sebastian tersentak. Ia mengenali rambut kelabu kebiruan tersebut. Itu Ciel.

"Minggir kalian. Lepaskan aku!" Ciel mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah pria yang menekannya ke dinding. Bau alkohol yang menyengat membuatnya ingin muntah. Tentu saja pukulan Ciel sama sekali tidak berefek—secara fisik. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pemabuk itu marah.

"Kurang ajar kau, ya!" serunya keras. Ciel tidak bisa mundur. Di belakangnya dinding. Lelaki itu mengayunkan botol minuman keras yang dipegangnya ke arah Ciel dengan garang. Ciel terjebak di dinding seperti kelinci di pojok gua yang hampir diterkam serigala.

PRAAAKK!

Meleset. Ciel berhasil mengindar. Tapi botol itu hancur dan tinggal lehernya saja yang ada di tangan kanan lelaki itu. Pemabuk itu memandangi pecahan botol di tangannya dengan tampang dungu. Kemudian alisnya kembali tertaut dan ia meraung marah.

"Bajingan kecil!"

Pemabuk itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak waras saat itu. Hei, memangnya mana ada orang mabuk yang waras? Ia mengayunkan sisa botol itu di tangannya. Ciel mulai panik. Sabetannya yang kali sekian berhasil menggores pipi Ciel dan mengakibatkan pipi pucat itu luka. Ciel mengerang saat merasakan darah mulai mengalir dari pipinya.

DUAAAKKK!

"UWAAAKH!"

Ciel mendongak. Ia mendengar suara erangan lain yang bukan berasal dari mulutnya. Ia melihat lelaki yang melukainya tadi tersungkur ke tanah. Di atas dada pemabuk itu terlihat sebuah sepatu hitam yang menekannya kuat-kuat. Ciel menggerakkan matanya dan melihat sosok lengkap si pemakai sepatu. Pakaiannya hitam-hitam. Begitu pula topinya yang terasa familiar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada_nya_?"

Ciel tertegun. Ia mengenali suara yang dingin dan dalam itu. Namun sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih lanjut, seorang pemabuk lain menyelinap di belakang sosok hitam itu dan mengarahkan botol kosong kepadanya.

"AWAS!"

BUAGGH! PRAAANGG!

Ciel berteriak memperingatkan. Namun rupanya sosok hitam itu sudah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu dan berhasil menendangnya sampai ambruk. Botol yang dipegangnya pecah berhamburan. Selama beberapa saat, gerombolan itu bergerak maju untuk menyerang pemuda hitam itu balik. Orang-orang itu menyerang tanpa tujuan dan tidak terarah. Ciel terkesima memperhatikan adegan di depannya. Bunyi gebukan teredam terdengar susul menyusul akibat kontak keras antara kaki dan tinju pemuda itu pada para penyerangnya.

Orang berpakaian hitam itu bergerak cepat sekali. Musuhnya bertumbangan satu persatu. Ciel terlalu berkonsentrasi pada orang-orang yang mengeroyok pemuda hitam itu sampai tidak menyadari saat seorang pemabuk lain berusaha menjambret ranselnya.

"Hei—"

BUG! DUAKK!

Ciel bergeser ke samping. Pemabuk yang mengincar barang-barangnya itu jatuh ke tanah. Ia mendongak dan melihat sosok yang menyelamatkannya menendang pemabuk itu sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini?"

DUAKK!

Penyelamat itu menendangi pemabuk di kakinya tanpa ampun. Beberapa yang bangkit kembali langsung ditumbangkannya lagi dengan satu pukulan atau tendangan kakinya yang panjang. Ciel hanya merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil mengamati orang-orang yang memohon ampun kepada penyelamatnya itu.

"Ti—tidak! Kami—tidak! GHUAAAKH! Setan!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang setan, hah?"

Sosok serba hitam itu melepas topinya dan memperlihatkan rambut hitam lurus yang sedari tadi tertutupi. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu menusuk pemabuk di sekitarnya dengan tajam. Suaranya tenang, namun terdengar amat mengancam. Sepertinya sol sepatunya masih ingin menyapa wajah para pemabuk itu.

"Ampuun! UWAAAH!"

DUAKK!

Sebastian mencengkeram kerah baju orang yang tadi menyerang Ciel. Tangannya yang terkepal sekali lagi bertumbukan dengan wajah jelek orang jahat tersebut. Orang tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan lebam dan darah yang bermunculan di wajahnya. Ia merangkak mundur dan berusaha berdiri dengan kepayahan dan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ampuun! Jangan bunuh kami!"

Ciel memandangi adegan di depannya dengan takjub. Gerombolan pemabuk yang tadi berniat untuk berbuat jahat padanya kini kabur terbirit-birit. Ia masih bertahan di dinding saat sosok hitam penyelamat itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ciel mendongak. Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depannya. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel dengan air muka khawatir. Sekarang sosoknya berbeda sekali dengan saat ia menghajar berandalan itu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih lembut dibandingkan ekspresi dinginnya saat berkelahi tadi.

Setelah ditanya tentang keadaannya, mendadak Ciel merasa pipi kirinya terasa perih. Rasa sakit yang tadi sempat terabaikan kini terasa kembali. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba menyapu area yang dirasanya perih. Saat ia menurunkan tangannya kembali, dilihatnya tangannya basah oleh cairan yang berkilat merah.

"Aduuuh," ringisnya pelan. Ia memejamkan sebelah matanya. Rupanya luka gores itu memanjang dari bawah sudut matanya sampai hampir mencapai dagu. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit bersyukur karena pecahan beling itu tidak mengenai matanya.

"Ya ampun," kata sosok hitam itu, "ini harus cepat diobati. Untung tidak dalam. Darahnya sudah berhenti, kok."

Ciel kembali meringis saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh sekitar lukanya. Ia membuka mata kirinya dan menangkap ekspresi khawatir dari wajah penyelamatnya tadi. Dengan tangan kanan, dihalaunya tangan yang menyentuh pipinya tadi. Ia menunduk penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku…," katanya, "…Sebastian."

Ciel kembali mendongak. Ditatapnya mata kelabu tua itu lurus-lurus. Meski masih diam-diam meringis, ia berusaha meyakinkan agar Sebastian tidak merasa khawatir. Namun sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha agar tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan penyelamatnya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Sebastian abai. Ia segera mengambil sebungkus kertas tisu bersih di kantong jaketnya. Dengan hati-hati, diusapkannya tisu itu untuk membersihkan darah Ciel yang belum kering. Ia berusaha sedikit lembut saat Ciel mengerang tertahan.

"Heran. Ini masih terang. Kenapa kau tidak lari saja tadi?" Sebastian mengomeli Ciel di sela-sela kegiatannya. Ciel tidak bergerak. Ia membiarkan Sebastian merawat lukanya sambil memprotes sengit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lari kalau dipepet seperti itu, idiot?" Ciel cemberut, dan perubahan ekspresi itu menarik otot di pipinya sehingga ia kembali meringis. Sebastian hanya nyengir usil mendengar jawaban dengan nada angkuh itu.

"Ya, ya," jawab Sebastian asal-asalan. "Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku belum berjalan jauh. Kalau aku tidak langsung datang, mungkin bajingan itu sudah mengapa-apakanmu. Wajahmu yang manis itu menarik, sih."

Sebastian berkata dengan nada tidak serius dan abai. Ia kembali menegakkan diri setelah pipi Ciel bersih. Ia terlalu sibuk membuang sampahnya sampai tidak melihat pipi Ciel yang berubah warna mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Jangan sebut aku 'manis'! itu menjijikkan!" bentak Ciel malu. Sebastian tertawa mengejek.

"Oke," katanya, "_galak_." Ciel terlihat marah. Sebastian nyengir lebar karena berhasil mengusili anak kecil. Ia pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan mematikan Ciel sambil berjalan mengambil gitarnya yang tadi ia geletakkan sembarangan.

"Nah," katanya dengan wajah serius saat menatap Ciel, "sekarang aku sungguh tidak berani untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian sampai jemputanmu datang. Orang sepertimu bisa dalam bahaya kalau ada di jalanan sendirian." Sebastian melirik arlojinya. Rupanya ia sedikit terganggu karena teringat dengan janjinya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama.

Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya marah. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti seorang anak gadis yang berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Bagaimana pun dia itu lelaki dan sekarang masih terang. Berlebihan kalau mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini. Namun Ciel teringat kembali akan penyerangan atas dirinya. Ia kembali terdiam dan mulai menyetujui perkataan Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu? Kau 'kan, bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa membuang waktu untuk menolong orang yang tidak kau kenal?" Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Ciel bertanya tiba-tiba. Sebastian melirik Ciel sekilas dengan mata kelabunya yang dalam. Sejenak Ciel merasa seperti di-_rontgen_. Namun itu hanya sebentar saja. Karena Sebastian sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dengan suara yang dibuat tidak peduli.

"Bukan apa-apa," katanya. Saat berpikir hendak mengatakan apa, tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Alois. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku punya adik yang kira-kira seumuran denganmu. Aku terbiasa melindunginya. Jadi saat aku mendengar teriakanmu, refleks saja aku menolongmu."

Mendengar penjelasan Sebastian, Ciel mengangguk. Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Sebastian berkali-kali melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah. Untungnya saat itu jemputan Ciel sudah datang. Sebuah mobil yang sama dengan kemarin berhenti dan seorang pria berkacamata keluar dari sana.

"Maaf menunggu la—Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Anda, Tuan Muda?"

Pria itu membungkuk utuk memeriksa wajah tuannya. Ciel menatap jemputannya penuh kelegaan. Sementara Sebastian memandang pria itu kaku dan penuh kebencian. Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dekat dengan Claude Faustus. Pembunuh ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma preman jalanan. Ah, ya. Orang ini sudah menyelamatkanku, Claude. Entah bagaimana kalau tidak ada dia."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari Ciel, Claude Faustus kembali menegakkan diri dan menatap Sebastian. Sejenak matanya menyipit. Sebastian mulai khawatir kalau-kalau orang itu mengenalinya. Ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan mata emas yang mengebor ke dalam mata kelabunya. Atau jangan-jangan kontak lensnya bergeser sedikit? Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Saat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon genggam dari saku celana Sebastian.

"Er, permisi sebentar." Sebastian menunduk pada Claude dengan rasa jijik yang menjalar. Sedangkan pada Ciel, ia tersenyum dengan cara yang sulit digambarkan. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh diikuti tatapan Claude yang tiada putus. Sebastian mulai bisa menebak dari siapa telepon ini.

"_HEI! Kau pikir sekarang pukul berapa? Kau terlambat lima menit tahu!"_

Sebastian menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga secara mendadak. Baru saja telepon diangkat. Sapaan yang pertama keluar justru semburan bervolume tinggi.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu!" jawab Sebastian sama gusarnya. "Aku akan lari dalam lima menit lagi. Tunggu!"

"_Bah, kalau kau belum sampai di sini dalam waktu yang kau tentukan sendiri itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu!"_

Sebastian sudah meletakkan ibu jarinya di tombol yang akan memutuskan pembicaraan mereka sebelum berteriak, "Cerewet!"

Setelah terdengar tanda bahwa telepon sudah diputus, Sebastian buru-buru kembali untuk berpamitan pada Ciel. Ia menggendong gitarnya di punggung. Mengurus korban itu penting, tapi tugas sekarang lebih penting.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sebastian, "aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Aku ada janji. Maaf, ya."

Sebastian membungkuk buru-buru. Kemudian ia langsung berbalik tanpa mendengar jawaban Ciel. Ia harus berada di ujung jalan dalam waktu lima menit. Ia tidak memedulikan apa-apa lagi selain berlari secepatnya menuju ujung jalan.

Ya. Tidak memedulikan apa-apa sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menjatuhkan satu barangnya.

Ciel memperhatikan sosok yang berlari itu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Ia hendak berjalan masuk ke mobil saat sepatunya menginjak sesuatu di trotoar. Ciel mengangkat kakinya kembali dan memicingkan mata. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia membungkuk dan memungut benda itu.

"Ini... miliknya, ya?"

Sementara itu, Sebastian terus berlari di jalan tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan heran. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal. Mau-maunya dia mengorbankan waktunya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain yang padahal hendak ia bunuh nantinya.

Apa ia akan menyayangkan kalau anak itu mati tidak di tangannya? Apa ia ingin menjaga anak itu terlebih dahulu agar dia bisa jadi satu-satunya orang yang menghilangkan nyawanya? Atau... apa ada alasan lain?

**xxXxx**

Ciel Phantomhive sedang belajar untuk sekolahnya di kamar. Ia terlihat ogah-ogahan. Konsentrasinya seperti tidak ada di situ. Dari tadi ia tidak membaca buku yang sudah terbuka di mejanya. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan benda yang sedang ia putar-putar di antara jemarinya. Barang yang ia termukan tadi sore. Barang yang ia yakini memiliki orang yang mengaku bernama _Sebastian Michaelis_.

"Pembohong...," gumam Ciel pelan. Ia berhenti memainkan benda itu dan meletakkannya di depan matanya. Benda itu kecil. Berbentuk persegi panjang dan tipis. Sebuah _ID card_.

Ciel membaca identitas yang ada di kartu itu berulang kali sampai ia sendiri hapal. Dari logo yang ada di sana, dapat diketahui bahwa ini kartu ini adalah tanda keanggotaan di sebuah perpustakaan di London. Foto yang ada di situ memang benar milik mahasiswa musik sekaligus pemusik jalanan yang kenal itu. Namun ada yang berbeda di sana.

Ciel meneliti kartu itu sekali lagi. Nama yang tercantum di kartu itu membuat dahinya berkerinyit bingung. Ia tidak menemukan _Sebastian Michaelis_. Yang ia dapat justru nama yang sama sekali lain. _Michael Landers_.

Ciel mengernyit lebih dalam. Seingatnya, kemarin dulu orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sebastian Michaelis. Berarti nama yang diberikan padanya itu… palsu?

"Cih, kenapa aku harus peduli? Bukan urusanku."

Ciel membanting kartu itu ke mejanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan masalah identitas Sebastian Michaelis atau Michael Landers itu. Lagipula mana yang benar tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, kan?

Ciel menutup buku yang sedari tadi terbuka tanpa sempat dibaca. Ia berdiri dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Penat.

** xxXxx **

Setelah makan malam, anggota-anggota Rache kembali sibuk di ruangan masing-masing untuk mengurusi kesibukan mereka sebagai 'masyarakat umum'. Beberapa yang hendak melaksanakan tugasnya berkumpul di ruangan Tanaka. Ash sedang sibuk dengan komputer _portable_ miliknya di ruang duduk. Sebastian yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan duduk bergabung dengannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Ash menengadah dan bertanya kepada Sebastian yang sejak tadi hanya diam setelah duduk di dekatnya. Sebastian yang tadi bungkam tanpa melakukan apa-apa menatapnya balik. Kontak lens-nya belum dilepas sejak tadi. Kini Ash berhadapan dengan mata kelabu yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Sebastian yang biasanya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan orang itu," katanya perlahan. "Orang itu… Claude Faustus." Sebastian terdiam setelah menjawab singkat. Ash menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali ke monitor laptopnya. Ia tidak nampak terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Lalu?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kemarin dulu aku memperkenalkan diri di depan Ciel Phantomhive menggunakan nama Sebastian Michaelis. Dan dia—"

"Bodoh kau!"

Ash tiba-tiba duduk tegak di kursinya. Ia membentak Sebastian sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut-nyebut nama Sebastian Michaelis. Dia sudah lama mati! Dan lagi kau menyebut nama itu di depan Phantomhive? Kau gila, ya?"

Ash mengomel cukup keras. Beberapa anggota keluarga Rache menoleh ingin tahu. Namun Sebastian sama sekali tidak kelihatan terganggu.

"Dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai, dong!" bentaknya balik. "Aku memang sengaja menyebut nama itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia tahu sesuatu tentang Michaelis atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak."

Ash memicingkan matanya menatap Sebastian. Ia mendesah kecil sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya kembali. "Kua terlalu macam-macam. Hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Kau tahu siapa namamu sekarang, kan?"

Sebastian terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Aku tahu…"

* * *

_Sudah beberapa hari sejak kesehatan Sebastian mulai membaik. Tanaka dan Ash sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya untuknya. __Mulai dari latihan membunuh bagi Sebastian, tempat tinggal, sekolah umum, dan identitas baru._

"_Sekarang kau tidak bisa menggunakan nama Sebastian Michaelis lagi. Kau sudah dianggap menghilang, atau bahkan mati, oleh publik. Kau mengerti itu, kan?"_

_Sebastian mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya ia sangat berat untuk meninggalkan nama Michaelis. Itu adalah satu-satunya pemberian orangtuanya yang tersisa. Nama yang akan mengingatkannya akan orangtua dan keluarganya._

_Tanaka tersenyum lembut. Rupanya ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sebastian. "Tenang saja. Di rumah kami akan tetap memanggilmu Sebastian," jawabnya. Sebastian tersenyum tipis saat Tanaka melanjutkan, "Kau hanya akan menggunakan nama lain di surat-surat identitas dirimu. Kami bisa mengurusnya dengan mudah."_

_Sebastian mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Berarti ia akan menggunakan identitas baru sampai ia mati nanti?_

"_Ingatlah. Mulai sekarang Sebastian Michaelis sudah mati. Kau akan jadi orang yang berbeda mulai hari ini. Bukan lagi Sebastian yang merupakan pewaris Mich. Inc, tetapi orang yang sama sekali lain. Kehidupanmu yang dulu sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang kau akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda."_

_Tanaka meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sebastian. Ia memaksa mata merah itu untuk menatapnya. __Sekarang kedua cahaya merah itu terlihat bingung._

"_Lalu siapa namaku?"_

_Tanaka tersenyum samar. Ia melirik Ash yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ash sedang memandang keluar jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Tanaka dan Sebastian._

"_Namamu... Michael Landers. Mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang Landers. Mengerti?"_

_Sebastian terbelalak. Ia melirik Ash yang sekarang sudah tidak memandang dinding, namun memandang Tanaka dan dirinya terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Sebastian._

"_Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memakai nama 'Landers', heh?" tanyanya pada Tanaka. Tanaka hanya tersenyum melihat penolakan itu._

"_Kau bisa jadi ayahnya," jawab Tanaka pendek. __Tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak serius. __Ia menahan tawa saat melihat Ash yang gusar dan Sebastian yang terbelalak._

"_Aku masih dua puluh dua tahun! Apanya yang 'ayah'?" Ash kembali protes. Sebelum mendengarnya membentak-bentak lagi, Tanaka mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyuruh Ash diam._

"_Ya, ya," katanya sambil menahan tawa. __"Aku hanya bercanda. Kalian bisa jadi kakak beradik. __Menurutku kalian mirip. Aku yakin kalian akan jadi saudara yang kompak. Lagipula semua yang ada di Rache itu keluarga, kan?"_

_Ash terdiam. Ia memandangi Sebastian dengan sengit. Rupanya ia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang menyandang nama Landers. Sebastian yang merasa ditolak balas memandang sama sengitnya._

"_Apanya yang mirip, coba? Anak cengeng, emosian, dan tidak bisa apa-apa ini tidak akan kuakui sebagai adik!" kata Ash keras. Ia benci disamakan dengan Sebastian. Sebastian yang dikata-katai seperti itu ikut memprotes tidak terima._

"_Oke," katanya, "aku juga menolak memanggilmu 'kakak'!"_

_Sebastian kesal sekali dengan perkataan Ash atas dirinya. Tanaka sibuk menenangkan mereka berdua yang bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Dalam hatinya, Sebastian berniat untuk berlatih dengan keras. Ia bertekad kuat agar dapat melampaui Ash._

* * *

"Ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Ash bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. Sebastian tersentak kembali ke tempatnya sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia merenung seperti tadi. Ia mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya dan menyampaikan apa yang dimaksudkannya kepada Ash.

"Ya. Aku mau dibebaskan sebentar dari tugas. Aku tidak bisa menerima misi sebanyak dulu. Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus. Seandainya kemarin Ronald tidak memanggilku, mungkin aku sudah bisa bergerak lebih jauh."

Sebastian menyelesaikan penjelasannya panjang lebar. Ash mengangguk singkat. "Maksudmu kau minta cuti? Oke. Boleh saja. Hh, sayang sekali aku harus kehilangan anak buah sepertimu untuk sementara. Kerjamu bagus, sih."

Ash menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor. Kata-katanya setengah memuji. Sebastian tersenyum samar sebelum bangkit ke kamarnya. Sudut mata Ash sama sekali tidak mengikuti Sebastian yang berjalan pergi. Sebelum menaiki tangga, Sebastian berterima kasih sambil tersenyum padanya. Senang karena sudah dipuji, barangkali?

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas izinnya. Aku terbantu."

**xxXxx**

Bermusik di jalan dekat Midwick High menjadi rutinitas Sebastian yang baru. Hari Senin berikutnya, Sebastian kembali duduk memangku gitarnya di trotoar. Gadis-gadis muda yang kebetulan lewat di jalan berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkannya bermain atau untuk memperhatikan wajah Sebastian yang tampan. Mungkin jawaban yang tepat adalah yang kedua, walau permainan musik Sebastian tidak boleh dibilang jelek.

Cringg!

Beberapa keping koin kembali dilemparkan ke dalam topinya yang beberapa hari ini terlalu sering diletakkan di tanah. Sebastian sering kerepotan untuk menyimpan uang-uang koin yang terasa berat di kantong. Diteriaki gadis-gadis di jalan juga sering membuatnya merasa jengah. Namun ia harus bersabar sampai ia mendapatkan korbannya.

Sepertinya bel pulang Midwick sudah berbunyi. Buktinya beberapa murid sudah keluar dari gerbang. Sebastian melirik pintu keluar itu sekali-sekali. Ia menantikan sosok berambut kelabu dan bermata biru tua indah itu. Nyatanya ia tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah melihat sosok anak itu keluar dari sela tembok beraksen batu bata tersebut.

Sebastian tersenyum sekilas. Ia kembali memainkan gitarnya sambil pura-pura tidak memperhatikan Ciel yang sudah berdiri persis di sebelahnya. Ia melihat pipi Ciel ditutupi kain kasa yang memanjang dari bawah mata sampai ke dagu. Bekas perkelahian kemarin rupanya.

Ia berlagak tidak melihat Ciel sambil melempar senyum kepada siswi-siswi yang jejeritan di depannya. Ia tidak perlu lama berakting seperti itu. Setelah suasana agak sepi, Ciel sendiri yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"Hei, kau!" panggilnya tidak sopan. Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Ciel sedang menunduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan sesuatu di depan wajahnya. Sesuatu itu berbentu persegi panjang kecil dan tipis. Sebastian mengerjap. Ia mengenali barang itu.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"

Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta barang itu kembali. Itu adalah sebuah _ID card_ miliknya. Sebastian sedikit bingung saat menatap barang itu. Seingatnya benda kecil itu selalu ada di sakunya. Bagaimana bisa ada pada Ciel?

"Kau menjatuhkannya saat berkelahi kemarin," jawab Ciel jelas. Ia tak menanggapi uluran tangan Sebastian dan justru menarik kartu itu kembali. Kali ini tatapannya berubah menjadi pandangan menuduh. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Melihat Ciel yang tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan barang itu dengan mudah, Sebastian menarik tangannya kembali. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Ciel. "Bohong soal apa?" tanyanya bingung. Ciel mendengus keras.

"Namamu, bodoh!" katanya keras. Sebastian mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud remaja tanggung nan galak ini. "Kau bilang padaku kalau namamu Sebastian Michaelis. Tapi namamu yang sebenarnya bukan itu, kan? Michael Landers?"

Mereka berdua saling pandang beberapa saat. Dlam mata biru tua itu, Sebastian melihat kekesalan dan perasaan tidak suka karena dibohongi. Seketika itu Sebastian tertawa dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Ya. Michael Landers memang namaku," jawab Sebastian tenang. Ia menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Ciel yang cemberut. "Seniman selalu punya banyak nama. Dan lagi ini di jalanan, bocah!"

Sebastian tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Ciel. Ciel tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil masih cemberut. "Tapi kau tidak perlu memberikan nama palsu. Kau, kan, bisa langsung bilang kalau namamu Michael Landers!"

Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum misterius. Dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa bergumam, 'Justru yang kuberikan padamu itu nama asli, kan?'

"Ya, ya… Aku minta maaf, Ciel," ujar Sebastian tulus. "Sekarang panggil aku Mike atau Michael."

Ciel mengerjap dengan dua alis yang masih tertaut. Dilihatnya mata kelabu Sebastian yang berkilat minta maaf.

"Ada yang masih ingin kutanyakan!" seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Sebastian, atau Michael, hanya menyahut dengan 'hm' pelan. "Kenapa memakai kontak lens berwarna merah seperti ini? Kau ini memang suka menyamar atau bagaimana?"

Sebastian terkejut sedikit. Namun ia berhasil menutupinya. Tangannya otomatis bergerak ke arah matanya. "Oh, ini…," katanya, "aku bukannya menyamar. Kurasa iris berwarna merah akan terlihat keren. Warna mataku jelek. Abu-abu kusam begini. Tidak sepertimu yang memiliki mata yang seindah safir. Mataku hanya kerikil di jalan."

Sebastian menurunkan tangannya kembali. Ia ingin tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa anggapan Ciel sama sekali berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang tersembunyi itu. Saat itu ia tidak menyangka kalau pujiannya akan manik di wajah Ciel membuat anak itu tersipu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Ciel pada akhirnya. "Mata berwarna abu-abu sama sekali tidak jelek. Mau seperti kerikil atau berlian, semua mata juga memiliki fungsi yang sama pentingnya, bukan?" Ciel memandangi Sebastian lurus-lurus. Kini ia sudah tidak terlihat cemberut lagi. Kata-katanya terlihat bijak untuk anak seumurannya. Sebastian balik memandangi Ciel. Tahu-tahu dia tersenyum.

"Ya…,"katanya, "kau benar sekali."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebastian sibuk dengan gitarnya dan Ciel ikut mendengarkan. Sudah lama sekali mereka diam sampai Ciel melirik arlojinya dan berbicara kepada Sebastian.

"Oh, ya...," katanya, "ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau sedang tidak ada janji, kan?"

Kata-kata Ciel terdengar wajar. Orang lain yang mendengarkan itu akan menganggap kalimat Ciel biasa-biasa saja. Siapa sangka kalau itu memiliki efek yang jauh lebih besar bagi seorang Sebastian Michaelis ini?

Sebastian mengerjap sekali. Kemudian senyumnya terkembang. "Tidak," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sedang tidak ada urusan. Kenapa ayahmu ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Sebastian—berusaha terdengar biasa. Nyatanya ia mati-matian untuk menahan gairahnya mendengar perkataan Ciel.

"Bukan apa-apa, sih," jawab Ciel datar. "Ayah khawatir saat melihatku pulang terluka. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku," jelas Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk samar sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ia tidak menyangka akan begini mudah masuk ke dalam sarang targetnya. Sebastian menunduk lebih dalam agar Ciel tak melihat wajahnya. Wajah seorang pembunuh yang menyembunyikan kekejaman di balik topeng manis.

"Ah, itu Claude!"

Ciel berseru saat melihat jemputannya datang. Sebastian berdiri saat pria berkacamata yang familiar itu membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Tuan Ciel kemarin sore. Entah apa jadinya kalau Anda tidak ada kemarin. Tuan muda sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Claude menunduk berterima kasih di hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian balas menunduk sambil menahan jijik dan dengan senyum palsu. Ia benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang merendahkan diri untuk membungkuk di depan pembunuh ayahnya.

"Oh, ya…," kata Claude tiba-tiba. "Master Phantomhive ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan, er—"

"Michael Landers," jawab Sebastian cepat. Sejenak ia merasa Claude memandangnya sambil menyipitkan mata. Entah kenapa setiap ditatap sepasang mata emas itu, Sebastian merasa penyamarannya mudah sekali terbongkar. Namun Sebastian mengenyahkan pemikiran itu saat Claude kembali bersikap wajar.

"Nah, silakan Mr. Landers. Tuan Vincent Phantomhive memiliki sesuatu yang ingin beliau bicarakan dengan Anda."

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyum kemenangan.

"Terima kasih."

**xxXxx**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Phantomhive, Sebastian luar biasa diam. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Claude dan Ciel dengan singkat dan gamblang saja. Dari tadi matanya yang bersinar kelabu memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Saat memasuki Kensington, konsentrasi Sebastian kembali sepenuhnya ke tempat dimana Ciel dan Claude berada. Ia masih diam. Mereka bergerak menyusuri jalan sampai berbelok pada gerbang dengan tembok tinggi di sebelah kanan jalan. Dari luar rumah itu terlihat biasa dan tidak mencolok. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya luas areanya. Sebastian melirik sekitarnya. Di tembok kanan-kiri terpasang kamera pengawas—seperti yang ada di rumahnya dulu. Di depan ada pos penjagaan kecil dengan dua petugas dan beberapa ekor _herder_. Sebastian menyipitkan matanya. Ternyata rumah itu dijaga.

"Nah, Mr. Landers, mari saya antarkan langsung kepada Tuan Vincent."

Sebastian berhenti mengobservasi dengan matanya. Ia menunduk dan berterima kasih kepada Claude sebelum mengikutinya menaiki tangga. Ciel sudah lari naik terlebih dahulu. Sebastian berjalan di belakang sambil memperhatikan rumah itu baik-baik. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Meski penjagaan ketat, masih bisa dikatakan setara dengan kediaman Michaelis dulu. Segala peralatan keamanan ini membuat Sebastian berpikir bahwa Phantomhive juga banyak diincar oleh pesaingnya seperti Michaelis dulu.

"Ayah, ini orang yang kuceritakan kemarin!"

Sebastian kembali memandang ke depan. Sebuah pintu di koridor lapang sudah terbuka. Claude memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk. Sedangkan Ciel sudah menghambur masuk tanpa perlu dikomando.

"Perkenalkan, Yah. Namanya Michael Landers," ucap Ciel sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja kerja ayahnya. Sebastian masuk dan menunduk sejenak. Saat mendongak kembali. Dilihatnya wajah itu. Wajah tampan namun bengis. Tersenyum manis namun penuh tipu daya.

Sebastian mengepalkan kedua tinjunya di dalam saku. Ditahannya agar tidak langsung mencekik pria itu. Melihat wajah pembunuh ayahnya setelah sekian tahun membuat kemarahan Sebastian bergolak dari perut dan mendesak keluar di tenggorokannya. Ia menggigit bibir. Ditahannya rasa jijik itu mati-matian agar tidak langsung muntah.

"Oh, halo."

Sebastian memandang wajah pria yang sedang duduk di balik meja. Ia tersenyum ramah dan lembut. Sebastian merasa jijik melihat senyuman itu. Ia menggemeretakkan rahangnya agar tidak langsung memaki dan menyumpah-nyumpah. Pria berambut kelabu itu memberi isyarat baginya untuk duduk. Sebastian menurutinya sambil tetap diam dan berusaha untuk balas tersenyum walau itu menyakiti egonya.

"Sore yang indah, ya?" katanya sambil menatap jendela lebar yang terbuka. "Oh, ya. Namaku Vincent Phantomhive. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami tangan Sebastian. Sebastian menerima tangan itu dengan berat hati. Ditahannya keinginan untuk tidak meremukkan tangan itu. Dan saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, Sebastian mengutuki dirinya karena merelakan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan seorang pembunuh. Hei, dia sendiri pembunuh bukan?

"Michael Landers," jawab Sebastian singkat. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali. Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali berusaha menjawab dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat. Namun rupanya tidak ada yang menyadari kepura-puraan itu. Mereka mengobrol santai saja. Kadang Vincent menyinggung-nyinggung soal musik dan Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dengan lancar. Sebastian masih belum dapat menebak arah pembicaraan mereka sampai Vincent sendiri yang memberitahukannya.

"Oh, ya, Landers," sela Vincent. "Aku memiliki permintaan untukmu. Yah—tak apa kalau kau menolak. Tapi…," kata Vincent ekstra hati-hati, "maukah kau bekerja padaku sebagai tutor musik bagi Ciel?"

Vincent memandangi Sebastian lurus-lurus. Sedangkan Ciel yang ada di pojok ruangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Jelas kalau dialah yang meminta agar Michael Landers dijadikan tutornya. Sebastian terdiam sebentar. Tangannya terkepal lebih kuat.

_Bekerja padanya? _Yang benar saja! Sebastian sudah menunggu saat seperti ini. Dan tanpa usaha yang keras dia sudah mencapai tujuannya.

"Boleh saja—"

"Tapi ada satu lagi," kata Vincent menyela perkataan Sebastian. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Vincent berkata, "Aku mau kau menjaga Ciel. Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Keberanian serta kemampuanmu melawan belasan pemabuk sendirian itu mengesankanku. Jadi... Kau mau bekerja padaku sebagai tutor sekaligus penjaga Ciel?"

Vincent menatap mata kelabu tua Sebastian lurus-lurus. Sementara itu Sebastian hanya berekspresi datar dan terdiam. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sekarang ini dirinya dipenuhi perasaan penuh kemenangan serta semangat yang memuncak. Semudah inikah ia menjalankan rencananya?

"Kurasa mahasiswa tidak akan sesibuk itu untuk menolak pekerjaan ini," lanjut Vincent kemudian. "Dan honormu nanti akan jauh lebih besar daripada mengamen di jalan setiap sore hari." Vincent mencoba merayu Sebastian. Hei, bahkan tanpa digaji pun Sebastian akan langsung menerima tawaran itu.

"Yah...," kata Sebastian lirih, "...boleh saja, kurasa. Aku memang tidak sesibuk itu." Sebastian tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya tidak dibuat-buat—meski memiliki arti yang tidak seharusnya.

Vincent ikut tersenyum. Ia menyalami Sebastian sambil berdiri. Sebastian mengikutinya. "Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Kau akan bertugas sebagai… Yah, semacam _bodyguard_ bagi Ciel. Claude akan menjelaskan segala teknisnya untukmu."

Sebastian tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai misterius. Ia melirik Ciel di pojokan. Ah, betapa lama ia menunggu saat dimana ia dapat membalaskan dendamnya. Betapa ia menginginkan agar tubuh kecil itu terkoyak pisaunya di depan ayahnya sendiri. Di ruangan ini. Betapa ia ingin melihat wajah Vincent yang berteriak memohon padanya untuk tidak menyakiti anak manis itu—seperti yang dulu dilakukannya agar Vincent berhenti menyiksa orangtuanya.

'_Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi Ciel yang manis. Tunggu sampai semuanya selesai. Dan semua luka dan kepahitan yang kutanggung selama ini akan sirna seiring dengan hilangnya nama Phantomhive.'_

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Kawan, daku memang ganti pen name menjadi Ms. Albino Irokui. Tapi panggil saja Lacie, ya. Itu nama yang melekat pada daku semenjak daku lahir (di FKI) *plakk*. Oh, ya. Di chapter lalu daku buat kesalahan yang SANGAT FATAL! Dikarenakan daku adalah author paling OON di fandom ini bahkan di seluruh FFn *hiks*.

Kesalahan itu bisa membuat jalan cerita yang aslinya ke utara malah ke selatan. Daku berusaha untuk balikin lagi ke utara, tapi hasilnya malah ngeborosin satu chapter *nangis*. Dari reviews yang ada, kelihatannya pada nggak sadar sama kesalahan itu. Tapi entah kalau ada yang bisa nangkep setelah baca chapter ini. Kesalahan apa ada yang tahu? Tebak-tebakan, yuk! *plakk*

* * *

"**Watch on your watch. See how long you can stay alive."**

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	5. Hesitated

**Warning: **possible OOCness due to AU setting.

**.**

**Vengeful Soul**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 5: Hesitated**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Vincent Phantomhive, Claude memimpin jalan mereka untuk mengenalkan kediaman Phantomhive. Claude menjelaskan kesana-kemari sedangkan Sebastian hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bahkan sejak sekarang ia sudah memikirkan strategi-strategi yang berikutnya.

Mereka baru saja keluar untuk berkeliling halaman saat banyak anjing-anjing galak menggonggong dengan ribut. Seandainya Claude tidak ada di sana, Sebastian pasti sudah diterjang oleh salah satu anjing di sana.

"Tolong jangan menginjak rumput. Anjing penjaga akan menyerang orang asing yang keluar dari jalan."

Claude menjelaskan sembari membungkuk untuk mendorong moncong salah satu anjing yang menggeram-geram galak. Sebastian hanya mengangguk sambil kembali masuk ke jalan berbatu yang tadi dilewati Claude.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu," jawab Sebastian tanpa sedikit pun nada meminta maaf. "Aku hanya ingin melihat ke sekitar sebelum menyadari bahwa kakiku menginjak rumput."

Claude mengangguk, tak mempermasalahkan kejadian barusan. Mereka kembali berjalan mengitari rumah. Sebastian kembali melihat banyaknya kamera pengintai yang ada di sekeliling bangunan.

"Kau harus tahu kalau keluarga Phantomhive sedikit-banyak diincar oleh saingan-saingan mereka. Karena itu Tuan Vincent memakai sistem keamanan yang mungkin berlebihan bagi orang biasa. Ketahuilah bahwa orang yang kau temui tadi itu presiden Funtom co."

Rupanya Claude dapat dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa mata Sebastian terlalu jeli dalam menemukan kamera-kamera yang disembunyikan. Ia berpikir bahwa tak akan ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikan itu lagi dari Sebastian. Toh Sebastian kini juga bekerja pada Vincent sebagai satuan keamanan.

"Begitu, ya…," gumam Sebastian santai. "Tadi aku sedikit terkejut melihat tingginya kewaspadaan di sini. Rupanya Mr. Phantomhive adalah orang penting di perusahaan penting juga." Sebastian menambahkan nada terkejut penuh ketidaktahuan dalam suaranya. Tentu saja pura-pura.

"Memang," jawab Claude singkat sebelum memulai penjelasan panjang. "Kau harus sepenuhnya sadar bahwa pekerjaan yang ditawarkan tuanku tadi bukan pekerjaan _tutoring_ biasa. Kalau tadi tuan berkata bahwa kau harus menjaga Tuan Ciel, maka kau harus benar-benar menjaganya."

Sebastian masih diam sambil mendengarkan Claude. Melihat tidak ada tanggapan, Claude melanjutkan. "Pekerjaan ini bukan pekerjaan yang biasa. Kau paham apa maksudku, kan? Ini berhubungan dengan nyawamu juga. Kau sudah menerima pekerjaan ini, dan kau tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kau diberi tugas untuk menjaga Tuan Ciel. Orang-orang yang mungkin menyerangnya, bukan hanya preman biasa seperti yang kau temui kemarin.

"Kau harus tahu kalau Funtom co. bukanlah perusahaan biasa. Mereka melakukan apa pun—kubilang apa pun dalam arti harfiah—untuk memajukan perusahaan mereka. Bagi Tuan Vincent, yang ada di dunia hanyalah rantai makanan. Memakan dan dimakan. Funtom berdiri di puncak piramida. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku, itu berarti mereka memakan—atau menghancurkan—apa pun di bawahnya demi mencapai kejayaan. _Menghabisi_ dalam arti harfiah."

Claude terdiam sejenak. Dalam diam yang tidak mengenakkan itu, Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tanpa dijelaskan seperti ini pun ia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Funtom memiliki orang-orang khusus yang dibayar untuk melindungi mereka. Orang-orang sepertiku—juga termasuk kau, karena kau sudah dipekerjakan di sini. Kau akan menerima bayaran yang sangat layak atas resiko yang mungkin membayangimu. Tapi sebaliknya, kau harus menjaga berbagai rahasia yang diberitahukan padamu."

Claude memandangi kedua mata kelabu Sebastian dalam-dalam—seolah dapat melihat _claret _di baliknya. Sebastian tidak menghindari tatapan menyelidik sepasang _amber_ itu. Ia justru memandangnya balik dengan menantang.

"Begitu, ya? Lalu…," kata Sebastian, "apakah tidak ceroboh sekali jika tuanmu itu langsung memintaku bekerja padanya, sementara ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku? Kurasa bukan keputusan bijak untuk langsung mempekerjakan orang dalam posisi serentan itu jika kau tidak mengenalnya baik. Mr. Phantomhive bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuanku. Bagaimana kalau aku mata-mata musuhnya?"

Sebastian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tanpa dosa. Pemilik _amber _itu menatapnya teliti. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan cara yang sama tidak tulusnya dengan Sebastian. "Cerdas sekali," katanya. "Tapi kalau kau adalah mata-mata musuh Tuan Vincent, kau tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan menculik tuan muda begitu saja."

Gampang sekali menjelaskannya. Sebastian hanya memberikan apresiasi berupa seringai kagum. Sekali lagi, pura-pura.

"Kau tahu? Semua pelayan dan penjaga di rumah ini dipilih sendiri olehku. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang kompeten mana yang tidak. Aku tahu kau memiliki _skill _yang bagus. Hanya dengan sekali lihat. Aku sempat memperhatikanmu melawan preman jalanan itu sampai saat mengobati luka tuan muda."

Claude menghentikan penjelasan panjangnya. Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Itu saja?"

"Tidak. Masih ada alasan lain."

"Apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Lebih baik tidak kukatakan."

Sebastian menyipitkan matanya memandangi Claude. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Claude. "Begitukah?" tanya Sebastian. Ia mulai berpikir cara apa yang bisa membuat Claude berbicara. "Tapi kalau begitu, aku juga tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan ini begitu saja."

Sebastian memulai sandiwaranya. Ia ingin mendengar lebih dari Claude. Namun Claude justru melempar pandangan tajam padanya.

"Setelah semua pembicaraan ini, kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja," jawab Claude dingin. "Kalau kau ngotot untuk pergi, Tuan Vincent akan memerintahku untuk membunuhmu." Claude mengancam Sebastian dengan suaranya saja. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Sementara Sebastian masih tenang karena tidak mempan digertak.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya Funtom benar-benar melakukan _apa pun_, ya?" kata Sebastian tenang. "Ternyata bunuh-membunuh bukan masalah besar di Funtom. Aku ingin tahu apa imbalan yang akan kudapatkan jika aku melaporkan semuanya ke polisi."

Sebastian tersenyum dingin. Suaranya masih tenang walau terdengar sangat serius. Begitu pula Claude. Ia dapat dengan baik menyembunyikan berbagai emosi agar tidak muncul pada ekspresi mau pun suaranya.

"Satu-satunya imbalan yang akan kau dapat adalah peluru di jantungmu," jawab Claude kalem—menirukan senyum Sebastian dengan sempurna. "Ini bukan main-main. Mr. Phantomhive menginginkanmu menjadi kaki-tangannya, maka kau tidak memiliki pilihan selain terima atau mati."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau datang sendiri ke sini, bukan?"

Sekali lagi mata Claude mengebor dalam ke mata Sebastian—menembus lensa tiruan itu ke dalam pikirannya. Sebastian mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia selalu merasa khawatir kalau-kalau pria di hadapannya ini sudah membongkar penyamarannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," jawab Sebastian—mencoba terlihat tenang. Claude balas tersenyum padanya licik.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengerti," katanya tenang. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti apa-apa. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjalankan perintah tanpa bertanya mau pun memprotes. Buang rasa ibamu jika kau harus menggunakan tanganmu ntuk membunuh orang. Pembunuh bayaran tidak pernah mendapat dosa sebesar orang yang membayarnya."

**xxXxx**

**London, Vauxhall Bridge Road. 2.00 am…**

Sebastian berbaring terbalik di kamarnya di markas Rache. Sekarang sudah dini hari, namun ia masih tidak bisa membiarkan matanya terpejam. Mulai besok ia akan bekerja menjadi tutor musik Ciel. Bukan itu yang membuatnya kepikiran sampai tidak bisa tidur. Melainkan percakapan dengan Claude Faustus. Ia teringat pesan Claude yang terakhir. Enam tahun lalu pernah ada yang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

* * *

"_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku sendiri membunuh orang," kata Sebastian ragu. "Seandainya aku juga membunuh, apa aku juga akan sama seperti Vincent Phantomhive yang membunuh orangtuaku?"_

_Sebastian duduk di tanah setelah kelelahan latihan menggunakan handgun di awal-awal latihannya. Maylene mengizinkannya beristirahat sebentar setelah melihat Sebastian kelelahan. Saat itu Tanaka ada di sana untuk mengawasi latihannya._

_Setelah memegang sebuah senjata untuk membunuh, Sebastian terlihat ragu atas keputusannya sendiri bergabung dengan Rache. Tanaka yang mendengarnya bergumam sendirian pun berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung duduk di sebelah remaja empat belas tahun tersebut._

"_Tidak," jawab Tanaka tegas. "Kau tidak akan sama seperti Vincent Phantomhive. Pembunuh bayaran itu berbeda. Percayalah padaku." Tanaka menjawab denga penuh penekanan. Sebastian memandangi pria tua di sebelahnya itu dengan skeptis._

"_Apanya yang berbeda? Kami sama-sama menghilangkan nyawa orang," kata Sebastian bingung. Tanaka tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan kalem._

"_Pembunuh bayaran dengan orang yang memerintahkan untuk membunuh itu berbeda. Sekarang biar kutanya padamu. Mana yang lebih kau benci; Claude Faustus yang membunuh ayahmu, atau Vincent Phantomhive yang memerintahkannya membunuh ayahmu?"_

_Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sebastian untuk menjawab pertanayaan itu. __Dengan tegas, ia menjawab, "Vincent Phantomhive."_

_Tanaka nampak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Kau dengar jawabannya dari mulutmu sendiri, kan?" katanya penuh teka-teki. Sebastian masih terlihat bingung._

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti," jawab Sebastian sambil menatap pria tua kembali tersenyum bijak sebelum mengutarakan pemikirannya._

"_Kau tidak perlu mengerti apa-apa. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjalankan perintah tanpa bertanya mau pun memprotes. Buang rasa ibamu jika kau harus menggunakan tanganmu ntuk membunuh orang. __Pembunuh bayaran tidak pernah mendapat dosa sebesar orang yang membayarnya."_

"_Bagaimana bisa begitu?"_

"_Dengarkan aku Sebastian Michaelis…" Tanaka menatap Sebastian sedikit lebih serius. "Sama halnya jika kau melihat pembunuh menusukkan pisau ada korbannya dan mengatakan bahwa pisau itulah pembunuhnya. Pisau hanya alat untuk membantu. Mereka tidak memiliki niat buruk untuk membunuh sebelum diperintah, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."_

_Tanaka mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum tipis. Sebastian mengangguk ragu dan berkata lamat-lamat. "Kurasa aku dapat mengerti itu. Yah, kau memang benar."_

_Tanaka tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia menepuk kepala Sebastian pelan sebelum berdiri._

"_Bagus kalau pandanganmu akan pembunuh bayaran tidak buruk," katanya, "tapi aku tidak pernah ingin melihat orang baik di dunia menjadi pisau untuk orang lain."_

* * *

Sebastian berguling sedikit di tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu kalau Claude memang bekas anggota Rache. Tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruhnya di dalam organisasi itu. Ia yakin Claude memiliki ikatan yang cukup dekat dengan Tanaka. Begitu pula dengan Ash. Tapi ia belum mengerti apa-apa saat ini.

**xxXxx**

**London. Akhir musim gugur…. **

"Silakan masuk, _Young master_. Setelah sampai di rumah, Tuan akan segera memulai pelajaran musik dengan saya."

Sebastian Michaelis, atau sekarang adalah Michael Landers sudah berkerja selama beberapa bulan di kediaman Phantomhive. Ia menggantikan segala tugas Claude dalam menjaga Ciel selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sampai saat ini masih belum ada apa pun yang merepotkannya. Selain kelakuan tuan mudanya sendiri, tentu.

"Dasar bodoh! Perlu berapa kali kubilang untuk menghentikan bahasa formal seperti itu?" jawab Ciel sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. "Dulu aku meminta ayah untuk mempekerjakanmu karena kurasa kau tidak sekaku Claude. Tapi sekarang kau tidak ada bedanya dengan jidat lebar itu."

Sebastian membanting pintu menutup dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ciel duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi sambil cemberut dan terus mengomel. "Kau jauh lebih menyenangkan saat belum resmi menjadi penjagaku. Aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Ciel seperti dulu. Lebih terasa seperti teman."

Sebastian mulai menjalankan mobilnya di jalan raya. Mendengar tuan mudanya yang cemberut seperti itu, Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mengelak. "Saya rasa itu sedikit tidak sopan mengingat Tuan adalah majikan, sedangkan saya hanya—"

"Mike, _please_."

Mendengar nada suara Ciel yang memohon seperti itu, Sebastian terpaksa melirik sedikit. Ia tidak sengaja melihat wajah Ciel yang sengaja dibuat memelas. Anak itu memang bermulut tajam dan kadang menyebalkan. Tapi di sisi lain ia bisa begitu manis. Sebastian tidak tega melihat matanya yang bulat berubah_ sparkly_.

"Baiklah_… Ciel_. Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Ciel membiarkan Sebastian menepuk kepalanya. Ia justru menyukai sensasi yang dirasakannya saat Sebastian mengacak rambutnya atau merangkulnya. Ia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Ia dekat dengan ibunya—walau rasanya berbeda dengan jika memiliki kakak atau saudara.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Berdasarkan pengamatan Sebastian selama ini, Ciel adalah anak yang kesepian. Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengizinkannya membawa teman ke rumah. Itu membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Ia juga tidak memiliki saudara yang bisa diajak berbicara atau menemaninya. Yang ada di sekitarnya hanya para _maid_ dan penjaga yang selalu bersikap kaku dan formal. Melihat anak yang kesepian itu, Sebastian merasa sedikit… simpatik?

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan langsung pulang."

Seruan Ciel yang tiba-tiba membuat Sebastian menoleh. Ciel terlihat melongok-longok ke belakang. Mengernyit, ia bertanya dengan bingung. "Tapi nanti ayahmu bisa memarahiku. Memangnya kau mau ke—"

"Putar mobilnya ke jalan di sisi belakang gedung sekolah!" sela Ciel tidak sabar. Sebastian tidak langsung menuruti perintahnya, namun laju mobilnya semakin lambat.

"Apa yang akan dibilang Tuan Vincent nanti kalau tahu aku tidak membawamu langsung pulang ke rumah? Lagipula jalan di belakang sekolah itu, kan, daerah hitam," jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Ia nampak tidak setuju untuk membawa Ciel ke sana. Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu di sana?

"Mike! Ini perintah. Kau mau melawan tuan mudamu, heh?"

Ciel menghadiahkan tatapannya yang paling galak pada Sebastian. Pria tampan itu hanya mendesah pasrah. Padahal tadi anak itu bertingkah dengan manis dan meminta dengan kata '_please_'. Tapi barusan yang ia dengar justru _perintah_ yang tidak sopan.

"_My my_… harusnya aku mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara seorang _gentleman_ berbicara," kata Sebastian sambil mendesah. Ia menuruti perintah Ciel. Jalanan di belakang sekolah itu kumuh dan kelabu. Beberapa gelandangan berkumpul di sisi jalan. Sebastian menepi saat Ciel memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Ia sedikit khawatir saat melihat gerombolan orang seperti preman yang ada di luar.

"Ciel, hati-hati. Di sana—"

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan saat kau bersamaku," sela Ciel saat Sebastian menyusulnya keluar dari mobil. Sebastian tercengang sebentar. Barusan itu... pernyataan bahwa Ciel memercayainya, bukan?

Ciel terus berjalan. Ia masuk ke lorong sempit yang nyaris tidak terlihat di antara tembok kelabu beraksen batu bata. Kekhawatiran Sebastian bertambah saat di ujung gang buntu itu ada beberapa gelandangan kumuh. Ia memperingatkan Ciel ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekati anak itu. Sebastian yang memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi melihat senjata berupa belati-belati kecil terselip di ikat pinggang pemuda itu. Ia hampir berteriak memperingatkan saat ucapan kedua orang itu membuatnya tertegun.

"Ciel! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke sini!"

"Dagger! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?"

Seketika itu Sebastian berdiri diam—bengong. Tuan mudanya itu sedang dengan akrabnya bercakap-cakap dengan... gelandangan? Anak-anak lain mulai muncul dari ujung gang. Ciel berbaur dengan mereka seperti dengan teman baiknya sendiri.

"Wendy, Peter, kalian baik-baik saja, kan? Hei, Doll, aku merindukanmu. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke sini? Kalian cukup makan, kan?"

Ciel menepuk bahu _teman-temannya_ itu dengan ramah sekali. Sebastian tidak pernah melihat Ciel begitu bahagia dengan orang lain. Rupanya anak ini masih memiliki teman, walau… yah, gelandangan.

"Tentu saja! Kau memberi kami cukup banyak uang pada dua bulan yang lalu. Sekarang kami bisa mencari uang sendiri dengan melakukan atraksi di jalanan, lihat?" Pemuda bernama Dagger itu melemparkan belatinya ke papan kayu yang berdiri agak jauh. Ciel berteriak kagum.

"Whoa, aku tak tahu kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Yap, kami berlatih keras. Ngomong-ngomong, Ciel…" Jeda, "Orang itu siapa?"

Dagger menunjuk seseorang di belakang Ciel. Ciel turut menoleh untuk melihat ke mana ujung jari itu mengarah. Seketika itu, ia menarik pria di belakangnya untuk berkenalan dengan Dagger dan teman-temannya.

"Oh, ini Michael Landers. Dia pengganti Claude. Kau harus tahu kalau dia jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Claude! Aku serasa punya kakak," jawab Ciel berbinar-binar. Sebastian merasa genggaman di lengannya itu menghangat. "Mike, mereka teman-temanku."

Sebastian menunduk di hadapan anak-anak itu dengan canggung. Ia tersenyum manis di hadapan mereka. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian pasti berteman baik dengan Ciel, ya? Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman tuan muda," kata Sebastian sopan. Tapi Dagger menggeleng buru-buru.

"Kau salah! Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih!" serunya cepat. "Ciel-lah yang banyak menolong kami. Dia banyak membantu kami dalam berbagai macam hal. Pakaian ini juga dari Ciel, lho!" Dagger dan Doll menunjukkan pakaian yang mereka pakai. Sebastian tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah cukup basa-basinya," sela Ciel tidak sabar. "Dag, bisa aku bertemu dengan Reno dan Noll?" Ciel menoleh pada Dagger penuh harap. Anak itu mengangguk sambil langsung lari ke papan-papan bersusun yang dibentuk menyerupai rumah beratap terpal sederhana. Sebastian awalnya menebak bahwa Reno dan Noll juga anak gelandangan saat—

"Miaw!"

—ia melihat dua ekor kucing yang ada di pelukan Dagger.

"Aww, Ren! Noll! Aku merindukan kalian berdua!"

Ciel membungkuk rendah saat dua ekor kucing itu turun ke tanah. Mereka berdua mulai menggosok-gosokkan kepala ke kaki Ciel. Ciel berjongkok dan menggaruk belakang telinga dan leher mereka. Dua ekor kucing itu mendengkur nyaman. Sebastian turut berjongkok di sebelah Ciel.

"Manis sekali," gumam Sebastian saat menggendong salah satu dari mereka. Sebastian memang tidak tahan jika berhadapan dengan kucing. Ia bisa lupa akan sekitar jika sedang bersenang-senang dengan kucing. "Siapa namanya tadi?"

Sebastian mengangkat kucing berambut hitam-putih itu di depan wajahnya. Kucing itu manis sekali. Bulunya hitam dengan corak putih di setiap kakinya. Ia terlihat seperti kucing yang sedang memakai kaus kaki. Ciel menggendong kucing lainnya saat menjawab, "Yang kau gendong itu Ren."

Ciel menggelitik telinga kucing di pelukannya saat berkata, "Kalau yang ini namanya Olliver." Ciel menunjukkan wajah kucing itu ke hadapan Sebastian. Kucing itu berbulu abu-abu rata dan bermata _olive_ besar. "Tapi kami memanggilnya Noll."

"Cantik sekali…," gumam Sebastian takjub. Ia mulai bermain-main dengan kucing-kucing itu. Anak-anak gelandangan Ciel itu turut membungkuk di dekat mereka berdua.

"Yep, mereka memang manis sekali," jawab anak yang bernama Wendy. "Dagger dan Ciel menemukannya di selain dulu sekali. Karena Ren dan Noll jugalah kami bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik Ciel." Wajah anak itu berbinar-binar. Sebastian mendengarkan dengan tertarik.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Sebastian antusias. Ciel mengambil kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Saat itu hari berhujan. Aku menemukan mereka di got kedinginan. Claude tidak mengizinkanku membawa mereka pulang. Saat itu aku bertemu Dagger yang juga kasihan dengan Ren dan Noll. Aku minta Dagger merawatnya untukku. Sejak itu aku berjanji untuk menemuinya. Akhirnya kami berteman," jelas Ciel panjang lebar. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku beruntung sekali dapat bertemu dengan Ciel," timpal Dagger. "Dia teman yang baik. Kau pasti juga tahu itu, kan, Michael?" Dagger nyengir lebar ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum manis menimpalinya.

"Ciel memang anak yang baik," jawab Sebastian tulus. Mendengar penuturan bocah-bocah jalanan itu, ia bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sudah Ciel lakukan untuk mereka.

"Sudah cukup. Itu memalukan!" sela Ciel dengan wajah yang memerah. Rupanya ia malu dipuji seperti itu. "Ah, aku hampir lupa," seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku. Dari sampulnya, Sebastian tahu bahwa itu adalah buku yang baru mereka beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini untuk kalian. Aku yakin kalian semua akan menyukainya," kata Ciel ceria. Ia menyerahkan beberapa buku itu pada Dagger yang langsung gelagapan.

"Ha—eh? Tapi—ini... Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini pasti mahal, kan? Dua bulan lalu kau baru saja memberi kami buku—," gagap Dagger malu. Ciel tetap memaksakan pemberiannya.

"Ayolah, buku itu pasti sudah habis kau baca, kan?" rayu Ciel sedikit memaksa. "Terimalah."

Dagger menerimanya sedikit ragu. Sementara itu, teman-temannya melirik buku itu dengan berbinar-binar. Melihat wajah mereka, Dagger tahu kalau anak-anak itu juga ingin menerima buku itu. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi," katanya. "Kau sudah memberi terlalu banyak pada kami. Aku tidak tahu harus berapa kali berterima kasih padamu."

Dagger memandangi Ciel penuh terima kasih. Ia membungkuk rendah sekali. Ciel yang merasa tak enak memaksanya kembali berdiri tegak. "Sudahlah. Kalian merawat Reno dan Olliver untukku saja sudah sangat menyenangkanku," kata Ciel kalem. Ia memberi beberapa belaian terakhir pada kedua kucing itu sebelum berdiri.

"Aku akan datang lagi lain kali," kata Ciel setelah berdiri tegak. Sebastian mengikutinya sambil menatap kedua kucing itu dengan kecewa. Rupanya Sebastian masih ingin lebih lama bersama kucing-kucing itu.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian setelah sekian lama. Michael orang baik. Kurasa ia mau menemaniku ke sini lagi dalam waktu dekat. Iya, kan, Mike?" Ciel menatap Sebastian penuh harap. Sebastian yang tidak tega melihat wajah manis itu hanya mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Ha—er, yah. Kurasa bisa," jawabnya kaku. Ciel tersenyum puas. Ia menepuk bahu temannya satu persatu sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang. Bocah-bocah jalanan itu melepasnya dengan tawa riang. Begitu pula dengan Ciel yang melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi! Senang bermain dengan kalian!"

**.**

Ciel dan Sebastian kembali ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah. Mereka akan terlambat selama setengah jam. Tapi nampaknya Ciel sudah merencanakan banyak akal untuk berkelit jika nanti ditanya oleh orangtuanya. Sebastian juga tidak terlalu khawatir soal itu. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau memberikan buku-buku itu pada mereka?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba—mengenyahkan kebisuan. "Padahal baru dibeli beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" Sebastian menunggu Ciel menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Oh, itu...," kata Ciel, "...buku itu memang kubeli untuk mereka." Ciel menjawab abai. Ia tak tahu kalau sekarang Sebastian sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka membutuhkannya, kan?" jawab Ciel simpel. "Aku bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kumau dari ayah dan ibuku. Tapi mereka tidak punya ayah-ibu juga uang, sedangkan aku bebas menggunakan uang pemberian ayah yang berlebihan. Kurasa akan berguna sedikit kalau aku membagi kesenangan yang kurasakan dengan mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu lama menderita, kau tahu, kan?

"Selain itu, mereka orang-orang yang baik. Dagger, dia melindungi anak-anak jalanan itu sendirian hanya karena dia anak yang paling tua. Ia kuat dan tidak manja. Berbeda dengan anak-anak bodoh yang ada di sekolah. Mereka hanya bisa merengek dan merengek pada orangtua mereka, tanpa tahu banyak orang yang kesusahan di luar sana.

"Mungkin aku akan minta teman ayah untuk menampung mereka. Mr. Kelvin memiliki yayasan panti asuhan yang aku yakin mau merawat mereka. Dengan begitu anak-anak itu akan hidup sedikit layak. Kau lihat rumah-rumahan dari papan itu, kan?"

Ciel mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya tanpa menatap Sebastian. Tanpa ia tahu, Sebastian sedang meliriknya dengan takjub.

Sebastian kembali menatap jalan di depan. Ia mencerna penjelasan bocah tiga belas tahun di sebelahnya itu. Begitu dewasa. Sudah banyak orang-orang dewasa yang egois dan individualis yang ditemui Sebastian. Namun anak di sebelahnya dapat dengan sepenuh hati memikirkan orang lain yang bukan siapa-siapa, dekil, dan hanya gelandangan. Ia bisa dengan dewasa berniat untuk membai kesenangannya sedikit. Sebastian tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Tuan muda baik, ya?" katanya lirih, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar. Sebastian melirik Ciel yang wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Um—terima kasih. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang biasa saja."

"Jangan merendah. Itu bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan anak seusiamu," jawab Sebastian tegas. Rona merah di wajah Ciel menjadi lebih gelap saat ia merasa malu akan pujian Sebastian.

"Itu tidak sekeren yang kau pikirkan," kata Ciel buru-buru. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya dilakukan. Kebaikan akan dibalas dengan kebaikan. Begitu pula dengan keburukan. Aku yakin. Kalau aku berbuat baik pada orang lain, mereka akan berlaku baik padaku. Seperti Dagger, Doll, juga yang lain."

Hening. Lama.

"Michael juga baik padaku," kata Ciel malu-malu. "Kuharap sikapku cukup baik padamu. Yah, walau aku sering berteriak padamu, sih." Ciel menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah pengakuan dosanya terhadap Sebastian.

"Tapi aku senang bertemu orang yang menyenangkan sepertimu," kata Ciel tulus. Kini ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sebastian. "Kau baik padaku, melindungiku, menemaniku, mengajakku bercanda. Yah, aku senang ada orang seperti itu di dekatku." Lagi-lagi wajah Ciel memerah malu. "Terima kasih mau merelakan waktu hidupmu untuk dihabiskan bersamaku. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk untuk hanya sekedar mendengarkanku mengoceh."

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang meliriknya sebentar. Dari kilat di kedua safir tersebut, Sebastian dapat tahu bagaimana kesepiannya Ciel sebelum ini. Ia pastilah selalu sendirian. Dulu Sebastian pernah mendengarkan keluhan Ciel atas kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memperhatikannya.

"Sejak aku lahir, kurasa tidak ada yang pernah memberikan perhatian seperti itu padaku. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan ayah mengacak rambutku atau menggandeng tanganku. Pasti sudah lama sekali."

Ciel tertawa getir di akhir kalimatnya—menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Sebastian masih terus terdiam.

"Kuharap kau akan mendapatkan kebaikan yang sama baiknya dengan yang telah kau berikan padaku."

Hening.

Ciel tidak lagi berbicara. Ia mempersilakan Sebastian untuk sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua itu berpikir dalam batin.

Tentu saja Sebastian benar-benar sedang merasa ada dua kubu yang berperang dalam hatinya.

Segala perkataan tuan mudanya barusan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal dalam keadaan normal, ia akan senang sekali telah membuat orang lain bahagia. _Well_, tentu saja ia senang melihat Ciel yang ceria. Tapi itu bukan tujuannya datang ke sini, ingat?

Sebastian mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai merasakan asin yang terciprat di bagian dalam mulutnya. Sebastian merasa sedikit—bukan, sangat bersalah mendengar segala ucapan Ciel. Segala perkataan baik itu membuatnya ragu. Perasaan menyesakkan mulai melukainya saat ia melihat wajah tanpa dosa anak manis di sebelahnya itu.

Sanggupkah ia membunuh, Ciel? Ia tidak ingin melihat sosok tanpa dosa itu terkotori. Begitu tulus dan murni. Ciel _baik_ padanya, sedangkan ia... berniat untuk membalas segala kebaikan serupa madu yang manis itu dengan racun?

Seketika itu ia merasa sangat hina saat mengingat Ciel menyebutnya _baik._

Sebastian kembali menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Selama ini ia tidak pernah membiarkan nuraninya terlibat dalam tugas, tapi…

Terlambat untuk menyesali segalanya sekarang. Penyesalan dan keraguan membuatnya takut. Begitu takut sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak maju atau pun mundur.

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**Note : **Ya! Aku tahu! Ciel alergi kucing, tapi kenapa di sini suka kucing? This is an AU fic, so please pardon the OOCness. *doubleslapped* Oh, ya… Si Dagger itu di sini kira-kira lima belas tahunan gitu, deh. Biar usianya nggak jauh sama Ciel. XP

* * *

**The Forgotten Doll,**

**—an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	6. Pathetic

Kawan, meski daku kemarin menjelaskan tentang pembunuh bayaran dengan cara yang mendukung dan bongkar-bongkar sisi yang baik-baik aja, jangan pernah berpikir kalau jadi pembunuh bayaran itu nggak akan berdosa, ya? XP

**.**

_For the dearest Reno and Noll, and for my lovely Mozart._

**.**

**Vengeful Soul**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 6: Pathetic**

**.**

Setelah sekian lama tinggal di _flat_ dekat kampusnya, Sebastian pulang ke rumahnya di Vauxhall. Biasanya ia pulang seminggu sekali. Namun sejak bekerja pada Funtom, otomatis ia lebih jarang pulang ke rumah. Kedatangannya kali ini membuat beberapa anggota Rache sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang ke rumah, Sebastian?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah sambil setengah berteriak. Ia sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Sedangkan yang ditanyai sedang duduk dengan malas di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan.

"Aku minta cuti kerja seminggu," jawabnya singkat. "Ujian-ujian dan kuliah juga sudah selesai. Apa tidak boleh kalau aku pulang untuk istirahat sebentar saja?"

Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya di meja makan dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Suaranya berat dan malas. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Maylene perhatian. Ia mematikan keran dan membersihkan tangannya sampai kering. "Sejak pulang lesu begitu. Apa ada masalah?" Maylene duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sebastian. Sebastian tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari meja sehingga suaranya teredam tidak jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya. "Aku cuma butuh istirahat." Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Ia menengadah menatap langit-langit sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas panjang.

Maylene melihat semua gerak-gerik itu. Ia tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan Sebastian. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya ke bahu _adik_nya itu—meminta perhatian sedikit. "Kalau ada masalah, setidaknya ceritakan pada orang lain," kata Maylene serius. Sebastian menatapnya datar.

"Ash ada di atas, kalau kau mau menemuinya," kata Maylene tiba-tiba. Ia memberi saran tersirat untuk Sebastian agar bicara pada Ash. Rupanya ia tidak memaksa Sebastian untuk bercerita pada_nya._ Ia juga tahu kalau masalah Sebastian ini sepertinya cukup rumit—sampai membuat wajah tampan pemuda tampan itu berkerut letih.

"Kurasa dia cukup bebas untuk diajak bicara." Maylene berdiri sambil memberikan tepukan mendukung ke bahu Sebastian. Maylene adalah orang ketiga yang sangat memahami Sebastian setelah Tanaka dan Ash. Wanita itu tahu apa saja yang membuat Sebastian bergabung dengan Rache. Sepertinya ia juga bisa menebak bahwa hal yang mengganggu Sebastian sekarang ini adalah pekerjaannya di Funtom.

"Begitu, ya? Terima kasih," gumam Sebastian tidak bersemangat. Tapi ia tetap berdiri dan melangkah menuju tangga. Maylene melempar senyum padanya sebelum Sebastian melangkahkan kaki ke tangga.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan Ash, Sebastian tidak merasa ragu-ragu untuk langsung masuk. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sebelum dipersilakan duduk, ia sudah menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu kursi.

"Wah, wah," gumam Ash, "Funtom sudah mendidikmu menjadi orang yang tidak sopan rupanya. Apa yang diajarkan Claude padamu sampai lupa akan tata karma yang kuterapkan di ruangan ini? Aku tidak mau gagak kesayanganku berubah jadi laba-laba juga."

Ash berdesis sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer yang ada di depannya. Ia sedang mencocokkan beberapa informasi dengan kertas yang ia pegang. Ada rasa jijik yang terselip saat ia mengatai Claude. Sebastian menggeram kesal karena disamakan dengan gagak.

"Tidak ada apa pun yang ia ajarkan padaku," geram Sebastian gusar. "Asal kau tahu saja, ya. Segala tindakan dan perkataan Claude sehari-hari padaku itu sama menyebalkannya denganmu." Sebastian menohok balik. Ia memang berpikir bahwa Claude dan Ash memiliki kepribadian yang mirip.

"Sebut aku menyebalkan, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan Claude!" Ash berkata tajam. "Itu membuatku jijik." Ash menyorotkan _amethyst_ miliknya ke _garnet_ berkilau milik Sebastian yang beberapa hari terakhir di-_cover_ lensa abu-abu kusam. Sebastian membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Claude Faustus?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ash berubah kaku sedikit di tempat duduknya. Namun saat berbicara, suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Karena ia layak untuk itu," jawab Ash singkat. Sebastian masih belum puas dengan jawaban tanpa arti seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang membuatmu harus membencinya seperti itu," kata Sebastian mendesak. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhnya? Keluar dari Rache bukan alasan yang begitu besar sampai kau harus menghabisinya."

Sebastian berhenti memburu. Ash menggeser kertas-kertas di mejanya dan menatap Sebastian. Pendangannya seolah menyiratkan kejengkelan karena diganggu anak kecil yang suka ingin tahu.

"Memang itu bukan alasan yang utama," jawab Ash. "Keberadaan Claude akan membahayakan orang. Dia _pembunuh._" Mendengar jawaban barusan, Sebastian tertawa mengejek.

"Kau mengata-ngatainya seolah kau bukan pembunuh," katanya sarkastis. Namun tatapan menusuk dari Ash membuatnya kembali bungkam.

"Dia berbeda. Orang itu membunuh atas kemauannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan aku dan kau yang hanya melakukan tanpa maksud. Claude dengan kesadaran penuh memiliki niat utnuk membunuh. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar penderitaannya sampai membuatnya jadi begitu."

Sebastian menatap Ash sedikit bingung. Air muka Ash mulai menunjukkan keengganan untuk melanjutkan topik ini. Namun Sebastian tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Sebastian. Ia menatap Ash dengan memaksa. Ash menjawab dengan penuh keengganan.

"Kau tahu apa yang membentuk Rache? Dendam, ya, benar." Ash memulai penjelasannya. "Dulu aku dan Claude memiliki nasib yang sama denganmu. Orangtuaku dibunuh di depan mataku sendiri. Sedangkan orangtua Claude dipekerjakan sebagai budak kasar sampai meninggal. Saat bertemu satu sama lain, usia kami belum mencapai sepuluh tahun. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan seorang anak kecil yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya? Rasanya seperti terhempas dari dunia. Tidak memiliki siapa-siapa."

Sebastian dapat melihat buku-buku jari Ash memutih saat orang itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kepahitan terdengar jelas di suaranya. Sebastian tetap terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan. Kini ia bisa mendengar segala yang mendasari berdirinya sebuah organisasi pembunuh paling mematikan di Inggris tersebut.

"Saat itu Tanaka datang, membantu kami. Si tua itu juga memiliki lubang dalam hati. Sejak itu kami bergerak bersama. Membalaskan dendam dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran," jelas Ash. Sebastian hendak menanyakan lubang macam apa yang bersarang di dada Tanaka. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat pertanyaan sebelumnya belum terjawab.

"Tapi Claude sudah terlalu digerogoti oleh kemarahannya. Meski dendamnya sudah terbalaskan, keinginan tangannya untuk membunuh belum punah. Ia merasa membalaskan dendam saja belum cukup untuk membayar kesakitannya karena ditinggalkan. Karena itu ia terus mencari kepala yang lain. Lagi dan lagi. Dengan tujuan untuk melampiaskan segala kemarahan yang tidak bisa dipadamkan dalam dirinya."

Ash berhenti sejenak. Ia nampak jengah sekali akan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Sebastian melihat kegusaran itu. Maka ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia dapat menerima penjelasan barusan. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Karena itu…," kata Ash tiba-tiba, "…jaga dirimu agar tidak keluar dari kontrol. Pelampiasan yang dilakukan oleh Claude itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Percayalah padaku. Hati-hati akan segala niat dan perasaan yang muncul dalam hatimu. Kau harus tegas dalam memikirkan segala hal. Jangan pernah merasa ragu. Kalau kau ragu sedikit, kau bisa kehilangan pijakan dan jatuh."

Sebastian menunduk menatap lantai. Ia merasa mengerti sekaligus tidak mengerti akan penjelasan Ash. Ash juga tidak terlihat untuk berkata-kata lebih lanjut. Ia memainkan pisau pembuka amplop di meja dengan bosan. _Mood_-nya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi tertunda karena kedatangan Sebastian sirna sudah.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Ash tiba-tiba. "Sebelum aku mencela tata kramamu, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku bukan?"

Ash menembak tepat pada sasaran—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sebastian hanya mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab dengan singkat. "Ya."

Ash melirik Sebastian yang terlihat tidak bersemangat dan ogah-ogahan. Anak itu bahkan tidak langsung menyatakan pertanyaannya. Ash pun bertanya dengan gaya jemu.

"Oh, ya? Tentang apa?"

"…"

"Pekerjaanmu di Funtom?"

"Ya."

"Tentang rencana pembalasan dendammu?"

"Ya."

"Kau sudah menentukan harinya?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang kau meminta bantuanku?"

"Bukan!"

Sebastian tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Ia yang tadinya terlihat ogah-ogahan, kini justru terlihat amat gusar. Ia berjalan ke kursi yang berada di depan meja Ash dan duduk di sana. Wajahnya terlihat galau dan tidak tenang. Ash yang terkejut melihat perubahan sikap itu langsung memandangi Sebastian dengan perhatian penuh.

"Bukan itu maksudku ke sini!" seru Sebastian keras. Ia menatap kedua _amethyst _Ash dengan ekspresi bingung dan gusar. Ash semakin heran dengan reaksi Sebastian. Padahal anak itu biasa bersikap kalem dalam menghadapi masalah macam apa pun. Berarti masalah yang menerpanya saat ini bukan masalah biasa.

"Aku—," Sebastian mendadak terdiam. Sementara itu, Ash menyipitkan matanya untuk menyelidiki apa yang hendak dikatakan Sebastian.

"'Kau' apa?" tanya Ash hati-hati. Sebastian membuang pandangannya entah ke mana. Dengan matanya yang jeli, Ash dapat melihat Sebastian menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu mengerutkan alisnya—seolah berpikir akan mengatakan apa yang menjadi bebannya atau…

"…tidak," kata Sebastian, "…tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Saat itu Sebastian kembali menatap Ash. Pandangannya mantap, namun menunjukkan kelelahan batin. Ash masih menatapnya menyelidik. Ia berusaha mengebor apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sebastian. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Sebastian juga tidak terlihat ingin mengatakan apa pun. Setelah diam yang terasa tidak enak, Ash memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk bicara duluan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat abai. Namun matanya masih melirik Sebastian sembunyi-sembunyi. "Apa ada masalah?" Suara Ash terdengar abai, namun ekspresinya tidak. Sebastian yang merasa sedang dikorek-korek pikirannya hanya menjawab singkat.

"Lancar."

"Oh, ya? Seberapa lancarnya itu?"

"Cukup lancar...," kata Sebastian, "...cukup untuk menyelesaikan rencanaku dalam waktu dekat." Sebastian terdiam lagi. Ekspresinya terlihat penuh kebimbangan dan keengganan. Ia seolah terlihat ingin mundur. Namun kilatan di matanya yang berwarna _claret_ itu juga mengatakan yang sebaliknya pada saat yang sama.

Ash memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia sudah terlatih untuk membaca pikiran orang dari ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya. Dari tingkah Sebastian barusan, ia tahu kalau pemuda itu... ragu.

"Hm...," gumam Ash pelan. Ia masih berpura-pura abai dan tidak mengerti. "Lalu kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya?" tanya Ash dengan nada yang mulai menunjukkan perhatian. Sebastian menatapnya lekat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Ash mengingatkan Sebastian dengan sedikit penekanan. Pria yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya itu kembali terdiam. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi dengan tidak tenang. Ash memandanginya selama sepuluh detik penuh. Sepuluh detik setelahnya ia gunakan untuk mencerna segala yang dilihatnya.

Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya—lagi. Kepalan tangannya mengendur, namun kembali kencang dalam waktu milisekon. Ash yakin kalau di bagian dalam telapak tangan pemuda itu kini tergambar banyak bulan sabit berwarna merah. Ia yang melihat kilas kebimbangan itu kembali memanas-manasi Sebastian.

"Bah!" semburnya mengolok. "Kau bilang ingin menyelesaikannya, tapi nuranimu tidak." Ash menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia mengamati Sebastian—seolah menanti reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh anak itu. Namun tanggapan dari Sebastian sangat sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Aku serius!" bentak Sebastian sengit. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di nuraniku—"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Hening. Setelah bentakan yang menyela perkataan Sebastian itu terdengar, mereka berdua hanya saling tatap dari tempat masing-masing. Sebastian menelan ludahnya sekali. Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia berharap agar rasa sakit di telapak tangannya itu menjadi pengalihan dari perasaan tidak enak yang mencengkeram batinnya.

"Desember…," gumam Sebastian tak jelas, "…akan kuselesaikan pada Desember. Pada hari ulang tahun anak si brengsek itu. Saat putra yang paling disayanginya berusia empat belas, aku akan membunuhnya." Jeda, "Seperti yang ia lakukan padaku enam tahun yang lalu."

Sebastian menyatakan tekadnya tanpa menatap mata Ash. Meski wajahnya tidak, suaranya terdengar cukup mantap. Ash terdiam, membiarkan pemuda itu mencerna baik-baik apa yang barusan ia katakan sendiri. Sementara ia hanya mengamati, Sebastian sudah berjalan ke luar ruangan tanpa berpamitan atau mengatakan apa pun. Langkahnya lemah namun terburu-buru. Ash membiarkannya pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi tanpa suara. Bahkan manusia yang menggerakan selapis pintu itu tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk mengenyahkan keheningan. Ash menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali itu dengan ekspresi datar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Begitu merasa paru-parunya jenuh oleh udara yang ia hirup dalam-dalam, ia mengeluarkan semuanya dalam satu hembusan singkat.

Ash mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memegangi kepala yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa pening. Pikirannya campur aduk. Menghadapi satu anak buahnya tadi membuatnya lebih letih daripada membunuh sepasukan anggota militer.

Tadi ia melihat dengan jelas, mata Sebastian yang menyiratkan keraguan dan kebimbangan. Ash tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sebastian bimbang dan melupakan tujuan awalnya. Padahal selama ini Sebastian selalu bertindak secara profesional dalam membunuh siapa pun. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang menghambat Sebastian. Tapi ia bisa menduga.

Hati.

**xxXxx**

Sepasang tangan mungil bergerak dengan lincah di atas deretan tuts-tuts berwarna hitam dan putih. Seiring dengan pergerakan jemari itu, melodi dentingan piano terdengar mengalir harmonis. Kedua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memejamkan mata. Meresapi musik yang terdengar dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat, lagu itu berhenti. Anak laki-laki yang memainkan piano itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dengan agak bingung, ia menatap pria lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Mike...," panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada lawan bicaranya. Pria itu berdiri menyandar ke dinding sambil menunduk. Tangannya diletakkan di dahi. Poninya yang hitam lurus menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Michael?" Anak itu—Ciel Phantomhive—terus memanggil guru musiknya tersebut. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam. Ia pun memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Hei, Mike!"

"Ha—eh? Apa?"

Pria berambut hitam itu tergeragap di tempatnya berdiri. Ia balas menatap Ciel dengan tampang agak linglung. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia tidak berada di situ. Entah dunia lamunan macam apa yang diarunginya beberapa saat lalu.

Melihat gurunya yang terbukti sedang bengong, Ciel mendesah. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi jemu. "Kau tidak dengar, ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja lagunya!" Ciel mulai terlihat tidak sabar sekarang. Ia sedikit sebal dengan reaksi Sebastian yang seperti orang tolol. "Dari tadi kau tidak dengar, kan? Apa kau memperhatikan kalau aku membuat kesalahan _3__rd__ movement?"_

Diam. Tanpa jawaban apa pun, Ciel tahu kalau Sebastian memang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memandangi Sebastian dengan perhatian.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya peduli. "Kau tidak terlihat berada di sini. Apa, sih, yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ciel melipat tangannya di dada sambil bertanya perhatian. Dilihatnya guru satu itu mendesah letih. Pria yang lebih tua itu melepaskan punggung dari dinding dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sebastian dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Ciel mengerutkan dahinya sedikit saat melihat sikap Sebastian yang seperti dipaksakan. Sebastian juga kelihatan tidak ingin menyinggung apa yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia pura-pura sibuk dengan buku dan partitur.

"Ah, sampai mana tadi?" Konsentrasi Sebastian mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru musik untuk Ciel. Ia bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi Ciel tahu kalau ada apa-apa dengannya.

Suasana di antara mereka terasa sedikit kaku. Ciel merasa sedikit bingung dengan perubahan Sebastian. Sejak cutinya selama seminggu yang lalu, ia bertingkah sedikit kaku dan lebih diam daripada biasanya. Padahal sebelum ini pemuda itu rajin sekali menggodanya atau mengajaknya bercanda.

"Mike," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba, "aku punya permintaan untukmu." Ciel menatap Sebastian yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak nyaman dengan kekakuan di antara mereka berdua. Sebastian hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil bertanya singkat.

"Apa itu?"

"Besok temani aku menemui Ren dan Noll, ya?" pinta Ciel serius. "Dagger dan anak-anak yang lain sudah ditampung di panti milik Tuan Kelvin. Setelah ini tidak akan ada yang menjaga mereka berdua. Aku ingin tahu apa aku boleh memelihara mereka di rumah."

Setelah satu pancingan dari Ciel, Sebastian nampak bersikap sedikit lebih wajar. Ia kembali bersikap menyenangkan seperti Michael yang biasa. "Oh? Anak-anak itu sudah pergi?" tanyanya perhatian. Ciel melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan lancar.

"Ya," katanya, "waktu kau cuti kemarin. Jadi kupikir sekarang tidak ada yang merawat Ren dan Noll. Aku kasihan pada mereka." Mendengar penuturan dari Ciel, Sebastian manggut-mangut.

"Hm, boleh saja. Aku juga suka kucing. Nanti kita tanya pada ibumu, apa kau boleh membawa kucing ke rumah atau tidak." Sebastian menimpali dengan senyum. Ia sudah tidak sediam tadi. Melihat Sebastian yang bersikap kembali wajar, Ciel pun kembali bersemangat.

"Ya. Biar kutanya pada ibu saat makan malam nan—"

"Apa yang mau ditanyakan, _Dear_?"

Kedua lelaki itu mendadak memutar kepala ke arah pintu. Sebentuk suara yang jernih dan lembut memotong ucapan Ciel sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Saat mereka berdua menoleh, seorang wanita cantik keibuan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersiap untuk melangkah ke dalam.

"Nyonya," seru Sebastian kaget, "saya tidak mendengar Anda datang." Sebastian buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk singkat. Ia mempersilakan wanita itu untuk duduk di kursi tempatnya tadi duduk—satu-satunya kursi lain yang terletak di dekat Ciel. Sementara itu Sebastian memilih berdiri.

"Oh, Michael sayang, kau tidak perlu bersikap kaku seperti itu." Nyonya Phantomhive tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu Sebastian yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai putraku sendiri—sebagai kakak Ciel. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal. Panggil aku Rachel."

Suara tawa Rachel Phantomhive terdengar begitu merdu dan menyenangkan. Wanita itu bergerak anggun sambil duduk di tempat yang tadi Sebastian persilakan. Sebastian tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum tulus. Wanita itu begitu baik dan lembut. Sentuhannya mengingatkan Sebastian akan ibunya dulu. Berada di dekatnya membuat Sebastian nyaman.

"Terima kasih, um, Rachel," kata Sebastian. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin bersikap begitu di hadapan Tuan Vincent." Sebastian duduk di kursi yang sedikit lebih jauh. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Rachel yang lembut dan keibuan. Rachel tertawa merdu. Kekakuannya hilang.

"Apa yang tadi mau kau tanyakan, Ciel?" tanya Rachel lembut. Ciel mengangkat mukanya dan memohon pada ibunya itu.

"Boleh aku memelihara kucing, Bu?" pinta Ciel memelas. "Mereka kucing jalanan yang ada di dekat sekolahku. Tidak ada yang memelihara mereka. Kalau tetap seperti itu, mereka bisa mati di musim dingin ini."

Untuk beberapa detik, Rachel menautkan kedua alisnya. Mendengar penuturan Ciel bahwa 'kucing itu bisa mati', hatinya mulai tergerak. Pangkal alisnya menyatu. Namun alis itu kembali menjauh seiring suaranya saat berkata, "Boleh saja, sih. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kau yakin mau membawa kucing dengan banyaknya anjing penjaga di luar, hm?" Rahel membelai rambut putranya perhatian. Ciel merengut sedikit. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya memperhatikan dari pojok.

"Aku yakin tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel sok yakin. "Mereka, kan, di luar. Aku akan menjaga kucing-kucingku di dalam rumah." Ciel berusaha merayu ibunya. Ia berharap dengan sepenuh hati agar Rachel mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Yah," gumam Rachel ragu. "Boleh…," katanya, "…boleh saja." Rachel akhirnya berkata dengan yakin. Ia tersenyum lembut pada anaknya yang kini berwajah secerah matahari. "Kau boleh membawanya asal berjanji untuk merawat mereka dengan baik, oke?"

Ciel terbelalak sejenak. Seyumnya terkembang. Kemudian ia bergerak maju untuk memeluk dan mengecup pipi ibunya. Rachel membalas pelukannya itu sambil tertawa merdu. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Tawa dan senyum mereka seolah menghangatkan seluruh ruangan. Sementara itu, Sebastian hanya terdiam menatap mereka.

Iri? Mungkin.

Sebastian mengerjap sekali. Bayang-bayang dan kenangan tentang ia dan ibunya kembali satu persatu. Kehangatan yang meradiasi dari ibu dan anak di hadapan Sebastian turut menularinya. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyum iri, senang, sedih… pahit.

Ia senang melihat Ciel yang berbahagia dengan ibunya. Ia turut bersyukur melihat Ciel yang masih memiliki orangtua yang lengkap—yang masih berada satu dunia dengannya.

Sekarang apa ia tega merusak kebahagiaan dan membekukan kehangatan itu dengan tangannya?

Sebastian tersenyum, sedih. Ia merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan, kasihan. Yang begitu hina dengan perasaan-perasaan busuk. Yang dingin karena lama tak tersentuh kehangatan. Sebastian mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Kehangatan itu tidak pantas untuk ia rasakan. Melihat semua itu hanya akan membuatnya pilu.

Kasihan.

**.**

_Aku tidak berharap untuk esok_

_Hidupku hanya berputar di masa lalu_

_Hari esok tak pernah tampak di mataku_

_Tubuh yang kusut berpilin, perlahan-lahan_

_Berputar dalam dendam_

_Terpuruk dalam satu tujuan yang selalu sama_

_Ini pembuktian hidup yang tidak lengkap_

_Suara yang lembut tidak pantas kudengar_

_Cahaya yang hangat tidak pantas kulihat_

_Di depan mataku…_

_Hari esok telah mati_

**.**

**xxXxx**

Sore ini Sebastian menjemput tuan mudanya seperti biasa. Begitu keluar dari gerbang, Ciel terus-menerus tersenyum. Sebastian yang melihat wajah bahagia itu sendiri tidak dapat menahan diri untuk turut tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau acara memungut kucing saja akan menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Ciel langsung berjalan tak sabar ke gang buntu tempat kedua kucing itu berada. Sebastian mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia sedikit geli saat melihat semangat Ciel yang berlebihan. Sayangnya wajah itu hanya bertahan kurang dari tiga menit.

Di mulut gang, Ciel melihat ada orang lain yang berada di ujung lorong. Orang itu berjongkok membelakangi mereka. Seharusnya itu bukan Dagger dan teman-temannya—karena mereka sudah pergi dari tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa. Mungkin salah satu gelandangan yang tinggal di situ juga. Tangan orang itu memegang _bat_ untuk _softball_ di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang membawa belati berlumur cairan berwarna merah.

Ciel terus berjalan dengan sedikit penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini? Langkah Sebastian sudah terdengar memasuki gang. Ciel terus berjalan saat bau karat yang menusuk menahannya untuk terus maju. Jaraknya dengan pria aneh itu tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Ciel hendak menyapa pria itu saat—

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ciel menjerit syok. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Di hadapan pria itu, ada dua tubuh kecil yang nampaknya sekarat—atau bahkan sudah mati. Salah satunya terlihat berdarah-darah. Sedang yang satu lagi merangkak terseret-seret seperti lumpuh. Ciel tahu siapa mereka. Ren dan Noll.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Ciel terus berteriak syok. Sebastian yang mendengar teriakan tuannya langsung berlari menghampiri Ciel. Pria yang tadi berjongkok itu mendongak. Ciel dapat melihat wajahnya yang berantakan dengan cambang yang tidak dicukur. Orang itu nampak tertawa-tawa girang. Sekali lihat saja Ciel dapat langsung tahu kalau pria itu adalah orang gila.

"Ciel! Apa yang—oh, sial!" Sebastian menyumpah pendek saat melihat kucing berbulu hitam yang tergeletak tidak berdaya bersimbah darah. Perut dan punggungnya seperti dikoyak sesuatu. Di dekatnya seekor kucing lain terengah sambil menyeret tubuhnya yang dari pinggang sudah lumpuh. Sebastian menduga vertebra hewan itu remuk di bagian pinggangnya. Bulu abu-abunya tercabut di beberapa bagian. Ia yakin sebentar lagi si kelabu akan menyusul yang hitam. Sebastian merasa trenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Namun yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah Ciel yang tertekan.

Ciel terus menjerit-jerit syok. Pemandangan berdarah seperti tadi tentu saja akan mengguncang batin anak berusia tiga belas tahun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sebastian menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya untuk menghindarkan bocah itu dari teror tadi.

"Jangan lihat!" Sebastian menutup mata Ciel dengan sebelah tangannya. Tapi tanpa itu pun Ciel sudah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya gemetaran tak terkendali. Tangannya mencengkeram jaket hitam Sebastian erat-erat. Sementara pria yang membawa senjata di kedua tangannya itu hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Orang gila.

"Brengsek!" Sebastian menyumpah penuh kemarahan. Sebastian sudah berniat untuk menonjok orang itu. Namun cengkeraman Ciel di pinggangnya menahannya untuk berbuat lebih. Sebelum dapat melakukan apa-apa, pria itu sudah berlari keluar gang dengan suara tawa mengerikan yang memenuhi lorong.

"Ciel? Ciel! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Ciel?" Sepeninggal orang gila itu, Sebastian berlutut untuk menjajari Ciel. Ia khawatir melihat tubuh Ciel yang gemetaran karena tertekan. Kedua tangannya yang kecil memeluk lehernya kuat. Sebastian merasa ada sesuatu yang panas jatuh di bahunya saat mendengar anak itu mulai terisak.

"Olliver...," bisiknya gemetaran, "Noll dan Reno... uuuh."

Ciel tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pelukannya di leher Sebastian menguat. Sebastian merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan anak itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang terpikir olehnya hanyalah menenangkan anak itu dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ssshh, tak apa. Jangan menangis…," gumam Sebastian menenangkan. Ia tahu betapa sayangnya Ciel dengan kucing-kucing itu. Ciel menemukan mereka saat mereka masih kecil sekali. Sebastian tahu bagaimana sedihnya saat melihat yang tersayang dilukai dan dibunuh.

"Tapi—," Ciel tergagap. Ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Sebastian merasa terluka saat melihat wajah sedih anak itu. Melihatnya berwajah sedih dan begitu lemah, Sebastian merasa ingin melindunginya, tidak ingin melihatnya sedih.

"Beri aku perintah untuk menghajar orang itu dan aku akan melakukannya." Sebastian menghapus air mata Ciel dan bergumam dengan geram. Berani-beraninya orang itu membuat adik kesayangannya menangis. "Perintahkan apa pun yang kau mau untuk membuat orang itu merasakan pembalasan!"

Sebastian menunggu perintah dari Ciel dengan kegeraman yang membakar. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah untuk membalaskan dendam, tapi—

"Jangan…"

Ciel menahan satu tangannya. Sebastian menatap anak yang masih menangis itu dengan bingung. "Kau punya kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendam. Kau tinggal berkata apa pun dan aku akan melakukannya."

"Jangan!"

Lagi-lagi Ciel menolak dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras. "Aku tidak ingin membalaskan dendam apa pun," gumamnya pelan. Sebastian masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak marah melihat yang kau sayangi dilukai?" Sebastian masih terus bertanya. Sementara Ciel mengusap air matanya sendiri sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ada yang tidak marah melihat sesuatu yang disayangi disiksa bahkan dibunuh?" kata Ciel lirih. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat terpukul. "Sesuatu yang hilang nyawanya tidak bisa kembali meski dibalaskan dendamnya. Sebesar apa pun rasa benci atau marahku, percuma saja. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku. Begitu pula tanganmu."

Ciel kembali mengusap air mata dari wajahnya sekali lagi. Ia dengan cepat dapat kebali mengendalikan diri. "Ayo...," katanya parau, "...kita pulang." Ciel tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pemandangan itu sekali lagi hanya akan membuatnya makin terpukul. Sebastian membiarkan tuan mudanya berjalan melewatinya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Nyut...

Sakit. Sebastian merasa sakit sekali di dalam dadanya. Mendengar perkataan Ciel, ia merasa... tertohok? Sekali lagi, Sebastian merasa sesuatu membuatnya goyah di jalan yang ia titi sekarang. Ia ingin mengutarakan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun kata-kata itu tak kunjung terangkai dan tertinggal di tenggorokannya yang kering. Suara yang sangat ia sukai dari Ciel justru menusukinya berkali-kali. Hanya dengan mendengar perkataan itu saja, Sebastian merasa dikuliti menggunakan belati dari es.

Kasihan.

Ia adalah manusia yang menyedihkan.

**.**

_Aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang tidak mati_

_Berdiri mengubur napas, aku menunggu pertolonganmu dalam kesia-siaan_

_Seribu duri di tenggorokanku bertanya,_

"_Apa yang bisa kuselamatkan?"_

_Aku yang tidak berdaya hanya pecundang_

_Menyembunyikan taring di balik bibir yang manis_

_Apa kau pikir ini munafik?_

_Suatu saat nanti aku pun akan hilang_

_Saat putaran ini selesai, aku akan berakhir_

_Aku tidak akan mendengar suaramu yang pecah_

_Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku_

**.**

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**A/N: **Akhirnya sampai di bagian yang daku sendiri ngetiknya dengan kemarahan menggelegak (?). Yah, nggak perlu mengerti, sih. Hahahah~

Puisi-puisi di atas itu ditambahi bagian-bagian di lagunya the gazettE yang berjudul Without A Trace. Silakan dilihat kalau mau. Ruki (vo. the gazettE) terlalu mahir membuat lirik-lirik yang menyentuh dan mengutak-utik perasaan pendengar. Kalau bisa, silakan baca chapter ini sambil dengerin Without A Trace./dor! Kalo perlu lihat terjemahan aslinya Without A Trace./dor!dor!

"_**Me no mae de asu ga shinderu."**_

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	7. Before I Decay

**Warning: possible OOCness due to AU setting**

**.**

**Vengeful Soul**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 7: Before I Decay**

**.**

_Munafik itu…_

_Saat berkata dusta_

_Saat berjanji ingkar_

_Saat dipercaya berkhianat_

_Itu aku…_

_Yang selalu berbohong, ingkar, dan mengkhianatimu_

_Apa munafik itu selalu palsu?_

_Kau tahu kalau senyuman ini tulus, tidak?_

_**.**_

Sebastian merapatkan jaketnya saat turun ke jalanan London yang kelabu. Terpaan angin yang baru dibawa musim dingin sudah cukup untuk membuat jemarinya yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan terasa kebas. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dan semakin cepat seiring daya tahannya akan dingin yang terus berkurang.

Ia kedinginan di lingkungan _outdoor _ini. Sebastian tidak berpakaian dengan benar di bulan Desember yang dingin seperti itu. Tidak aneh untuk seseorang yang sedang terburu-buru.

Sore ini Sebastian langsung pulang ke _flat_-nya setelah mengantar Ciel pulang. Hari itu ia juga tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar yang kadang harus memaksanya menginap di kediaman Phantomhive. Ia tidak menghabiskan waktu luang untuk menemani Ciel. Ia memilih beristirahat di rumah setelah banyak pekerjaan menyerbunya.

Sebastian tidak bisa langsung beristirahat saat sampai rumah. Masih dengan kaus lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ panjang, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, ia sudah berniat untuk marah-marah dan menyumpahi si penelepon karena mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang langka.

Sebastian membuka percakapan dengan 'halo' yang kasar dan bentakan-bentakan. Namun ekspresinya langsung berubah begitu mendengar berita dari seberang.

Sepertinya itu memang sebuah panggilan yang penting, melihat Sebastian yang hanya sempat menyambar jaket sebelum keluar. Ia memilih berjalan kaki saja. Lagipula tempat yang ia tuju hanya berjarak dua blok dari tempatnya tinggal. Pada akhirnya ia langsung beku di jalan.

Sebastian terus berjalan cepat-cepat. Ia sedang menuju rumah salah satu teman kuliahnya, Hannah Annafeloz. Ia salah satu teman yang akrab dengannya di kampus. Dialah yang tadi menelepon Sebastian. Sambil terus memikirkan isi telepon tadi, Sebastian sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah bangunan dengan papan nama yang menunjukkan bahwa tempat itu adalah _pet shop_.

Sebastian buru-buru masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Kehangatan ruangan menyapanya setelah bunyi lonceng pintu terdengar. Sebastian menggosok telapak tangannya sebentar karena kedinginan. Ruangan berpenghangat itu sudah cukup untuk menaikkan suhu tubuhnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak-rak berisi akuarium dan kandang-kandang. Tidak lama. Hanya sampai seorang gadis berambut lavender pucat panjang menyapanya dari balik kandang-kandang yang berisi kucing.

"Hei, Mike! Sini!" panggilnya bersemangat. Sebastian berjalan cepat mendekatinya dengan sama bersemangat. Semakin dekat jarak di antara mereka, Sebastian dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa temannya itu sedang menggendong seekor anak kucing.

"Coba lihat. Manis, bukan? Dia baru lahir sebulan yang lalu." Hannah memamerkan kucing di gendongannya. Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong kucing itu. Wajahnya terlihat tertarik.

"Kemarin lusa kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin mencari anak kucing, kan? Kurasa kau akan menyukai dia, jadi—yah, langung saja aku meneleponmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau teleponku akan mengganggumu sampai seperti itu," jelas gadis itu menyesal.

"Habisnya kau ribut berhari-hari soal kucing, kurasa berita ini akan menyenangkanmu. _Well,_ waktuku menelepon saja yang tidak tepat."

Sebastian mendengar penjelasan itu sambil nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap minta maaf karena sudah membentak-bentak. Saat melihat anak kucing di pelukannya, Sebastian mendadak merasa senang dan ingin tersenyum. Ia selalu mencintai makhluk berbulu yang bernama kucing.

"Satu kucingku yang paling kusayangi, General, kawin dengan kucing kampung. Entah bagaimana aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas akhirnya ia melahirkan tiga anak kucing di sini. Ah, Gene…," jelas Hannah sambil mendesah sebal. Sepertinya ia tidak menerima anak-anak haram tersebut.

"Dua yang lain sudah diminta orang. Karena masih ada satu—dan aku tidak membutuhkannya—kuputuskan untuk kuserahkan padamu," ucapnya ikhlas. "Ayah terus protes dengan ketiga anak itu. Manis, sih. Tapi blasteran _scottish fold_-kampung tidak akan laku dijual."

Sebastian mendengarkan penjelasan temannya sambil menimang-nimang anak kucing itu. Menurut Sebastian, ia manis sekali. Bulunya oranye rata dengan loreng-loreng putih di ekornya yang tebal. Matanya bulat besar berwarna _olive_ yang kadang berkilat hijau kebiruan. Sebastian langsung terpesona olehnya.

"Manisnya…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah menggelitik telinga kucing itu, ia kembali memberi perhatian pada pemilik toko itu. "Kau yakin mau melepasnya untukku?"

Sebastian bertanya untuk meyakinkan. Namun Hannah langsung mengangguk dengan gaya jemu. "Bawa pulang saja. Itu milikmu sekarang."

Jawaban positif itu membuat Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Ia sudah bersiap untuk merogoh uang dalam dompetnya saat Hannah menyela. "Bawa pulang saja! Jangan bayar. Itu tidak dijual."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku memberikannya padamu, seperti saudara-saudaranya yang kuberikan pada orang lain," Hannah kembali menyela.

Sebastian menggeleng tak enak. Setelah berdebat beberapa lama, akhirnya Sebastian pulang membawa kucing itu tanpa membayar sepeser pun. Saat hendak melangkah keluar, Hannah memanggilnya.

"Michael," panggilnya, "kucing itu mau kau apakan?"

Sebastian sudah tinggal selangkah untuk membuka pintu. Ia menatap kucing di pelukannya sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan senyum cerah. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun adikku."

Sebastian berterima kasih berkali-kali. Ia membawa kucing itu pulang begitu saja setelah berpamitan singkat. Sebastian memeluknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaket. Langkah kakinya buru-buru. Berharap agar anak kucing itu tidak kedinginan.

**.**

Salah kalau Sebastian bisa berpikir kalau ia bisa berisirahat setelah telepon Hannah sore tadi. Ia sudah menenggelamkan wajah di bantal sejak pukul tujuh tadi—dengan sengaja melewatkan makan malam. Ia langsung terlelap setelah berbagai kegiatan kuliah dan pekerjaan yang menyita banyak waktu istirahatnya. Sayangnya gangguan kembali datang.

Sebastian menggeliat setengah sadar saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Ia mengumpat kesal saat melihat penunjuk waktu di layar telepon genggamnya. Pukul sebelas lebih setengah.

Sebastian bukan orang yang gampang kembali tidur setelah terbangun sekali. Ini berarti ia akan terjaga sampai pagi nanti. Sebastian amat terganggu dengan itu. Ia sudah hampir membanting benda pengganggu nomor satu itu saat membaca nama orang yang memanggilnya.

_Ash._

"Ada apa?" Sebastian membuka percakapan itu dengan tidak sopan. Ia kesal karena orang itu merampok waktu tidurnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai perkataan paling tajam seandainya Ash hanya bermain-main—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengganggu Sebastian dulu. Namun nada serius dari seberang membuatnya terjaga sepenuhnya.

"_Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"_

Ash menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan juga. Tanpa basa-basi. Seperti yang tadi Sebastian lakukan. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Sebastian benar-benar marah.

"Dua belas Desember!" semburnya kesal. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti mengganggu malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan tanggal, kan?" Sebastian berteriak dengan nada tinggi di telepon. Terdengar gerutu kekesalan dari seberang sambungan.

"_Tidak perlu teriak, bodoh!"_ kata Ash sama keras. _"Lagipula siapa yang bilang ini tidak penting? Ini justru penting sekali bagimu."_

Sebastian terdiam saat mendengar nada suara Ash yang tidak main-main. Bingung, ia bertanya, "Apanya?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, jawaban langsung ia terima.

"_Penyelesaian segala penderitaanmu selama enam tahun ini,"_ jawabnya tenang. _"Pembalasan dendam terhadap keluarga Phantomhive yang sudah kau rencanakan matang-matang."_

Sederhana. Itu saja yang diucapkan Ash. Namun dapat membuat Sebastian tiba-tiba merasa beku. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sebastian, Ash lanjut mengutarakan hal-hal yang tadi ingin dikatakannya di telepon.

"_Lusa kau akan menyelesaikan semuanya, kan?"_ tanya Ash dengan suara yang tetap tanpa perasaan. _"Biar kukatakan padamu. Bergeraklah mulai pukul sebelas malam. Aku, Maylene, Undertaker, dan Ronald yang akan menemanimu. _Gotcha_?"_

Ctik!

Hening. Sebastian mencerna rencana Ash barusan. Itu membuatnya sedikit… takut? Kebimbangan dan rasa ragu kembali menyergapnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sudut matanya melirik kucing oranye yang tadi baru ia bawa ke rumah. Kilas wajah Ciel, adik yang paling disayanginya itu, menghampiri benaknya.

Saat itu juga, Sebastian merasa tenggorokannya seperti disumbat batu besar. Yang dapat keluar dari sana hanya—

"Ya…"

Satu jawaban yang amat singkat. Amat singkat namun berkekuatan amat besar. Sambungan telepon terputus. Meninggalkan Sebastian yang terjaga selama sisa malamnya dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk.

**.**

_Aku ingin melepaskan masa lalu_

_Meski harusnya aku mengerti, mengapa sakit?_

_Seharusnya setelah ini selesai_

_Semua kemarahan, luka, dan rasa sakit akan menguap_

_Tapi kau menghalangiku untuk mulai_

_Jangan tatap aku dengan cahaya itu_

_Seberapa lama kau akan menyiksaku?_

_Napasku habis, jika berhenti tak akan ada apa pun_

_Sama seperti waktu itu, aku akan kembali kedinginan_

_Apa boleh buat? Bisakah aku menyelesaikannya?_

_Ingatkan aku akan tujuanku_

**.**

**xxXxx**

**Kediaman Phantomhive. ****14 Desember…**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ciel Phantomhive harus kembali menghadapi kesibukannya seperti biasa. Sekolah sudah mulai diliburkan. Tapi itu semua berarti bahwa ia harus belajar di rumah. Sebastian akan datang pukul lima nanti untuk pelajaran musik mereka. Raut wajah Ciel tidak terlihat menyenangkan. Bosan.

Ciel duduk di depan piano hitamnya dengan wajah dilipat-lipat. Perasaannya sedang buruk sekali sekarang. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas. Pada hari sebelumnya, ia sudah berharap penuh akan ayah dan ibunya yang akan memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan ciuman dan pelukan. Ia tidak pernah meminta hadiah, tidak. Hanya kebersamaan keluarga yang ia inginkan.

Ibunya sudah keluar pagi-pagi untuk mengikuti acara amal di bagian utara London. Sedangkan ayahnya sepertinya lupa, benar-benar lupa, akan tanggal lahir anaknya. Saat sarapan tadi, Ciel bertanya pada ayahnya tentang hari apa sekarang ini dengan bersemangat. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya 'Kamis'. Saat berbalik menanyakan tanggal, Ciel hanya mendapat jawaban 'empat belas' tanpa tanda-tanda bahwa ayahnya itu ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Sedih sekali. Ciel merasa sangat sesak saat melihat orangtuanya benar-benar mengabaikannya. Ia merasa dibuang, tidak dipedulikan keberadaannya.

Ciel menggeleng perlahan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada partitur yang akan ia pelajari bersama pria berambut hitam itu nanti. Sebuah simfoni karya Mozart. _Piano Concerto K. 40._ Ciel sedang mencoba memainkan apa yang tertulis di hadapannya itu sebelum ia mendengar langkah kaki yang datang mendekat.

"Maaf terlambat sedikit. Ada yang tertinggal tadi."

Ternyata Sebastian. Ia datang sambil terengah. Sepertinya ia langsung lari buru-buru ke dalam rumah setelah turun dari mobil. Sebastian sudah siap menerima segala bentakan dan teriakan kekesalan dari Ciel atas keterlambatannya. Tapi ia justru dibuat terkejut dengan reaksi _tenang_ dari Ciel.

"Hm," gumam Ciel singkat. Ciel tidak menoleh sedikit pun saat mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk. Tanpa melirik pun ia tahu kalau itu Sebastian.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di salah satu pojok ruangan. Dilihatnya Ciel yang berwajah lesu dan murung. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengacak rambut Ciel. "Kenapa berwajah sedih seperti itu? Tertular musim dingin, eh?" tanyanya mencoba berkelakar. Namun Ciel tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Ada masalah, ya? Coba katakan padaku," katanya bijak. Ia tahu kalau remaja ini mungkin sedang memiliki masalah. Senyumnya menenangkan.

Setelah terdiam sekian lama, Sebastian memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Ciel. Satu tangannya merangkul bahu bocah itu dan memintanya untuk berbicara. Berhasil. Ciel mangangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sebastian dengan raut yang tidak mudah dicerna.

"Mike, kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya datar. Sebastian mengernyit sedikit. Dua hari yang lalu seseorang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan pertanyaan barusan. Sebastian mengangguk ragu.

"Tanggal empat belas Desember, kan?" jawabnya singkat. Ciel menatapnya selama sepuluh detik penuh. Detik berikutnya, ia mendesah keras. Ia kembali menunduk dan menepis tangan Sebastian di bahunya. Wajah anak itu nampak semakin redup.

"Hei, ada apa, s—"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunku, ya?"

Sebastian mengerjap sekali. "Ah—eh, iya… aku—"

Ciel mendecakkan lidahnya mengabaikan jawaban Sebastian. Wajahnya terlihat lebih kusut dari yang tadi.

"Lihat? Semua orang melupakan adalah hari ulang tahunku! Bahkan ayah dan ibuku tidak mengingat tanggal lahir anaknya sendiri. Ibu yang melahirkanku saja tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Kurasa mereka tidak senang melihatku tumbuh dewasa!"

Ciel menyemburkan semua kekesalannya tanpa berhenti sedetik pun. Sepertinya perasaan kecewa yang ada dalam dirinya sudah terlalu banyak terkumpul sepanjang hari ini sampai yang ia tumpahkan pada Sebastian memakan waktu hampir sepuluh menit.

"Kau tahu tidak? Selama ini aku berharap untuk bisa berkumpul dengan orangtuaku di satu meja, saling berbicara dan mengobrol saat makan malam seperti keluarga normal. Kupikir ini hari yang cukup istimewa untuk dihabiskan hanya bersamaku. Untukku! Tapi mereka tidak berpikir begitu."

Ciel menggigit bibirnya. Sementara itu, Sebastian terus setia mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsinya sedikit pun. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Ciel. Paham sekali.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah apa pun…," gumam Ciel dengan suara merendah. "Yang kuinginkan hanya keluarga yang mau memelukku atau menciumku di hari yang—sayangnya hanya menurutku—istimewa ini. Ucapan saja cukup. Tapi tidak ada yang mau tahu apa yang kumau."

Ciel mendesah keras dengan gaya jemu. Bicara sampai berbuih-buih begini pun tidak akan ada berubah. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, wajah Ciel tiba-tiba memerah. Ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi membuat Sebastian harus mendengar segala ocehannya yang tidak bermakna. Ia malu sekali saat mengingat bahwa ia tidak dapat menahan diri seperti tadi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicara yang sejak tadi tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Maaf membuatmu mendengarkan berbagai hal yang tidak penting itu. Aku hanya—"

Ciel tiba-tiba diam. Perkataannya terhenti sebelum selesai. Ia terkejut. Sebastian sedang memeluknya erat-erat sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ia bingung sekali dengan tindakan yang barusan pria itu lakukan.

"Michael, apa yang—"

Cup!

Diam—lagi. Terkejut. Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya pada bocah itu. Yang didapat Ciel setelahnya adalah satu ciuman singkat di pipinya. Ciel mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Bagian di pipinya yang tadi disentuh bibir Sebastian terasa seperti terbakar.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia mulai merasa aneh melihat cengiran usil di bibir Sebastian. Ia bergerak mundur pelan-pelan dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam itu tidak menjawab. Ia mengacak rambut Ciel dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Ciel mengaduh dan bermaksud untuk membentaknya dengan berbagai makian yang ia tahu. Namun ucapan Sebastian yang keluar berikutnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"_Happy birthday_, _my lil' _Ciel."

"Ha?"

Satu suku kata itu saja yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Ciel. Ciel mengangkat alisnya bingung seperti orang tolol. Sebastian yang melihat reaksi itu hanya menahan tawa yang siap tersembur kapan saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat belas, Ciel," ulang Sebastian dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Senyuman yang ia berikan kepada Ciel terkesan meneduhkan. Ciel menurunkan satu alisnya—membiarkan satu alis lagi masih terangkat. Sebastian tidak memedulikan ekspresi bingung itu. Ia memeluk Ciel dengan hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun," katanya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Begitu pula orangtuamu. Mereka hanya sedang sibuk. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau kami semua menyayangimu. Ya?"

Sebastian berbisik pelan di telinga Ciel. Suaranya jernih dan menenangkan. Satu tangannya mengelus bagian belakang kepala Ciel. Ciel tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ekspresinya masih tetap bingung saat Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku memang bukan keluargamu...," kata Sebastian menyesal. "Tapi aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri. Mungkin ini tidak akan sama, tapi..." Sebastian mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya untuk mengecup dahi Ciel sekali. "Kalau hanya peluk atau cium, kuharap aku bisa menggantikan peran keluarga bagimu. Karena itu jangan bersedih."

Selama beberapa saat, Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang. Kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu saling mengagumi bayangan masing-masing di mata yang lain. Ekspresi Ciel terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru dihantam sesuatu di kepalanya—linglung dan bingung. Sebastian hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman jenaka.

"Bodoh…," gumam Ciel setelah beberapa saat. Ia terlihat menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri saat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Wajahnya pelan-pelan memerah dan ekspresinya aneh. Di bibirnya ada garis yang terkesan seperti menahan senyum.

Ciel menunduk dan kembali berbicara. "Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku, satu-satunya kakak laki-laki yang kupunya. Jadi…," jeda, "terima kasih."

Hening sejenak. Rona wajah Ciel sudah keterlaluan. Rupanya ia gengsi untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Ia membuang pandangannya. Ekspresinya aneh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai berwajah seperti itu.

Sebastian menaikkan alisnya sedikit—nyaris tak terlihat. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan _adiknya_ itu. Ia menikmati kejadian langka di mana ia bisa melihat wajah Ciel yang malu-malu seperti ini. Ia tersenyum seperti hendak tertawa namun tidak jadi.

"…sama-sama…"

Puk!

Sebastian meninju tulang pipi Ciel lembut. Ia tidak menatap Ciel saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Ciel terkejut sebentar. Ia menoleh perlahan untuk menatap Sebastian. Sebastian pun begitu. Ia tersenyum teduh pada Ciel sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ciel tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tertawa pelan.

"Hmmph, dasar," gumamnya tak jelas. Ia balas meninju bahu Sebastian sedikit lebih keras dari cara Sebastian menepuk pipinya tadi. Sebastian tertawa pendek sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam. Diam yang menenangkan.

"...meow..."

Telinga Ciel berjengit sedikit. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu, tapi... mungkin hanya bayangannya saja.

Hening lagi.

Sruk, sruk, sruk...

Kali ini Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang digaruk-garuk. Ia melirik Sebastian. Pemuda itu nampak sedang serius meneliti partitur yang akan mereka mainkan nanti. Ia tidak terlihat mendengar apa pun. Sekali lagi Ciel merasa bahwa dirinya salah.

Diam lagi. Ciel sedang turut memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sebastian perhatikan saat suara aneh tadi terdengar lebih keras.

Sruk, sruk. Kreet, kret, kret.

Kerutan di dahi Ciel terlihat semakin dalam. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Sepertinya ia tidak salah dengar. Sebastian turut menegakkan punggungnya. Dahi keduanya bekerut bingung.

"Dengar sesuatu?" tanya Ciel hati-hati. Ia mulai merinding. Apa yang bisa membuat suara-suara seperti itu jika mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini? Sebastian mengangguk ragu.

"Ya, sepertinya ada—"

"Meow!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Ciel nyaris terlonjak karena suara itu kini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia juga kaget saat melihat Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Yang aneh, wajah Sebastian tidak terlihat bingung lagi. Justru sebaliknya, ia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah secerah matahari.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa!" serunya sambil menepuk dahi. Sebastian buru-buru berdiri dan melangkah ke pojok ruangan di mana ia meletakkan barang-barangnya tadi. Selama beberapa saat, Sebastian membungkuk di sana. Ciel memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Maaf membuatmu terlalu lama, Manis," gumam Sebastian lirih, namun cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar Ciel. Sebastian berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia memeluk jaketnya yang sepertinya membungkus sesuatu. Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam saat Sebastian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa itu yang kau bawa, Mi—astaga apa itu kucing?"

Mendadak Ciel meloncat berdiri. Ia berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang ada di pelukan Sebastian leih jelas. Sebastian pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ciel membungkuk di sebelahnya dengan tertarik.

"Coba lihat ini, Ciel," kata Sebastian misterius. Ia membuka belitan jaketnya. Jaket Sebastian jatuh ke lantai—meninggalkan seekor anak kucing berambut oranye rata yang mengeong-ngeong dengan suara yang mirip anak ayam. "Manis tidak?"

Sebastian menggaruk-garuk leher anak kucing itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang kurus-panjang. Kucing itu mendengkur dan memejamkan matanya. Telinganya bergerak-gerak lucu. Baru memejamkan matanya sebentar, kucing itu kembali membuka matanya dengan kaget karena mendengar suara teriakan yang dekat dengan telinganya.

"Lucuuu!"

Begitu melihat bahwa yang ada di dalam belitan jaket Sebastian itu benar-benar kucing, Ciel memekik terpesona. Ia turut membelai-belai punggung kecil anak kucing tersebut. Mata Ciel yang bulat berbinar-binar saat merasakan kucing itu mendengkur di bawah tangannya.

"Astaga, manis sekali dia," kata Ciel dengan suara yang lebih tenang. Ia sudah tidak terlihat seheboh tadi. Sebastian memperhatikan kedua makhluk manis itu sambil tersenyum dalam diam. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa bawa kucing ke sini?"

"Oh, soalnya ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

"Ha?"

Ciel kembali mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sebastian mendesah sabar saat mengacak-acak rambut Ciel. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dariku, Ciel," kata Sebastian tenang. "Aku sudah mempersiapkannya dari rumah tadi. Setelah semua ini, kau tidak berpikir kalau aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu, kan?"

Sebastian berkata dengan suara yang tenang dan lembut. Ciel mendongak dan menatap Sebastian lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Selama sepuluh detik penuh mereka saling tatap. Ciel yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata itu dengan berbalik menunduk ke anak kucing yang mendengkur tenang di pangkuan Sebastian.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Sebastian hanya menggeleng. "Aku belum memberinya nama," jawab Sebastian singkat. "Kau bisa memberinya nama apa pun yang kau mau."

Ciel nampak bingung sejenak. Ia menggumamkan beberapa nama dengan tidak jelas. Kadang ia menggeleng—menganggap nama-nama itu kurang cocok. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik partitur yang tersandar di pianonya. Kemudian sebuah pemikiran terang melintas di benaknya.

"Mozart!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberinya nama...," kata Ciel ceria, "...Mozart." Wajah Ciel nampak cerah sekali. Ia mengelus-elus kepala kucing barunya. Dengan jelas ia berkata, "Halo, Mo. Sekarang ini rumahmu! Kau akan jadi bagian dari keluargaku."

Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang berdialog satu arah dengan kucingnya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Nama yang bagus. Kau bisa menjadikannya adikmu, lho!" Sebastian memberi saran konyol itu dengan tawa renyah. Ciel hanya menjawab dengan balas tertawa. Kemudian mereka terdiam sambil mendengarkan suara dengkuran Mozart yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi...," gumam Ciel tak jelas. Ia menghindari tatapan Sebastian. "Mike, kau baik sekali padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, atau melakukan apa untuk bisa membalas semua perhatian dan kebaikan yang kau berikan padaku."

Sebastian terus diam sambil mendengarkan. Karena Sebastian tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Ciel kembali melanjutkan, "Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku serasa punya kakak." Ciel tertawa sejenak. "Kadang aku menyesal. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu leih awal? Dengan begitu aku akan lebih tahu seorang 'kakak' itu sebenarnya seperti apa."

Ciel berhenti mengelus-elus kucing itu dan duduk di samping Sebastian. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendongak sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Sebastian memperhatikannya hati-hati tanpa berbicara.

"Mike, apa kau sayang padaku? Menganggapku sebagai saudaramu?"

Ciel bertanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan raut serius. Yang ditanya langsung berwajah terkejut. Sebastian mengerjap dan hanya bisa menjawab, "Tadi aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau itu adik yang paling kusayangi." Sebastian tersenyum dengan cara yang lain—sedikit sedih. Ia membiarkan jarinya bergerak di kepala Ciel dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Tapi Ciel tidak marah. Ia justru tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah... soalnya aku juga begitu," katanya sambil tertawa riang. Ciel kembali mendongak dan berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata begini rasanya punya kakak. Sejak kecil aku selalu sendirian. Punya saudara itu menyenangkan, seperti teman."

"..."

"Mike."

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa janji akan selalu menjadi kakakku, menemaniku, sampai kapan pun?"

"...ya."

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku, melindungiku dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

"...ya."

"Selamanya?"

"...ya."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai janjimu?"

Hening.

"...ya."

Hening—lagi. Ciel menatap Sebasian dengan matanya yang berkilat cerah. Ia merangkul bahu Sebastian seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya. Selama beberapa saat yang manis itu, mereka berdua terlihat seolah kakak-beradik sungguhan yang akrab sekali.

"Terima kasih sudah berjanji."

**.**

_Jika tersenyum seperti itu, bahagiakah kau?_

_Jika iya, itu akan membuatku menangis_

_Kepercayaanmu akan melukai kita berdua_

_Harusnya kau membenciku, kan?_

_Selalu berakhir dengan menipumu_

_Aku tidak pernah memahaminya_

_Kebohongan yang jujur membunuh kenyataan_

**.**

Malam ini Sebastian terpaksa tinggal di kediaman Phantomhive. Ia bahkan dipaksa oleh Nyonya Phantomhive untuk bergabung makan malam dengan mereka. Rachel baru saja pulang dari acaranya dan langsung meminta Ciel berkumpul dengannya di ruang duduk setelah makan malam.

Awalnya Ciel masih sedikit kesal mengingat ibunya bahkan tidak memberinya selamat. Namun kekesalannya itu terbilas bersih setelah merasakan pelukan dan kecupan sayang dari ibunya. Rachel tidak melupakan hari istimewa itu. Ia bahkan sengaja membuatkan hadiah untuk Ciel. Hanya sehelai _sweater_ rajut. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Ciel bahagia karena ia dapat merasakan niat baik ibunya melalui hadiah buatan tangan itu.

Vincent Phantomhive tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu. Ia terbang ke Paris tadi pagi. Meski begitu, bukan berarti Vincent melupakan Ciel—seperti yang anak itu kira. Sekitar pukul sembilan tadi, Ciel mendapat _e-mail_ dari ayahnya. Isinya tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya ucapan selamat dan perkataan yang baik-baik. Yang berkesan bagi Ciel adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengirimkan satu pesan itu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau orangtua tidak akan melupakan tanggal lahir anaknya, kan, Ciel?"

Sekarang ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit. Sudah terlambat bagi Ciel untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Sebastian sedang mengancingkan kemeja panjang anak itu sebelum ia tidur.

"Kurasa kau benar," kata Ciel sambil menguap. "Aku sudah berpikir buruk tentang mereka." Wajah Ciel terlihat menyesal saat ia beranjak naik ke tempat tidur. "Seharusnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Sebastian tertawa kecil saat menaikkan selimut sampai ke dagu anak itu. "Memang," katanya singkat. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam hati orang lain. Jadi kau tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkannya tanpa tahu apa pun."

Ciel menguap sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sebastian dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Melihat tuan mudanya yang hampir tertidur, Sebastian bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun genggaman kecil di lengannya menghambat pria itu untuk pergi.

"Ciel?"

"Jangan pergi," kata Ciel pelan. Ia menatap Sebastian penuh harap. "Tetap di sisiku sampai aku tertidur." Genggaman tangan Ciel turun ke tangan pemuda yang lebih tua. Sebastian terkejut sebentar. Kemudian ia balik menggenggam tangan Ciel sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang anak itu.

"_As you wish._"

Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel yang mulai tertidur. Begitu manis, murni, dan tanpa dosa. Ia tertawa tanpa suara saat mengingat bocah itu kini sudah berumur empat belas tahun, namun masih terlihat manja. Sebastian tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Anak itu tumbuh tanpa perhatian yang cukup. Tanpa saudara yang bisa dijadikan teman untuk bergantung. Sebastian memaklumi itu.

Saat itu pandangannya mendarat pada jam di dinding secara tidak sengaja. Sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya dengan keras.

"Sial..." Sebastian memaki pelan. Setengah jam lagi pukul sebelas. Apa yang akan terjadi pada tanggal empat belas Desember pukul sebelas malam? Jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang mampu menghancurkan perasaan seorang Sebastian Michaelis seolah guci keramik yang dibanting.

Sebastian belum pernah merasa segalau ini. Satu hal besar sedang menunggunya. Di saat yang seperti itu, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Tidak perlu berpikir banyak. Sebastian sudah dapat menduga dari siapa panggilan itu. Dugaan itu justru membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

Sebastian meraih ponsel di saku celananya dengan tangan kiri dan mengamati layar ponselnya. Di sana terpampang nama si pembuat panggilan telepon. Sebastian merasa jantungnya melorot sampai ke dasar perut.

Sesuai dugaannya, panggilan itu dari Ash.

Sebastian menggeram lirih. Telapak tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Genggamannya licin. Saat itu ia gelisah sekali. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan itu menyakitkan.

"_Halo."_

Sebuah sapaan singkat terdengar saat telepon diterima. Sebastian hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Cairan empedunya serasa naik ke kerongkongan. Pahit.

"_Halo, Sebastian, kau di sana?"_

Sunyi lama. Sebastian menelan ludah. Ingin sekali ia bilang 'tidak'. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"...ya?"

Sebastian menunduk dalam sampai ujung dagunya menyentuh dada. Alisnya berkerut karena frustrasi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa dari Ash sekarang. Terasa olehnya genggaman tangan Ciel yang menguat. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah tidur Ciel yang tengah tersenyum damai.

Sebastian tersenyum pedih. Ia belum pernah merasa dilukai dari dalam oleh orang lain sampai seperti ini. Ini lain dengan saat orangtuanya dibunuh dulu. Sebastian mengeratkan genggamannya—takut lepas.

"Aku dan yang lain sudah ada di ujung jalan."

Suara dari telepon kembali terdengar—menyita kembali fokus Sebastian Michaelis. Meski perhatiannya pada Ciel lenyap sementara, rasa sakit di dadanya tidak.

"...apa?" Sebastian berkata dengan susah payah. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

Selang beberapa milisekon, suara Ash kembali terdengar. Memberikan jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin Sebastian dengar. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin menjadi tuli.

"_Bunuh mereka."_

**.**

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**


	8. The Rest

"Aku marah. Rasa sakit ini membakar, dan selamanya akan begitu. Luka ini...akan terhapus saat aku bisa membalaskan dendam dengan tanganku sendiri!" Klan Michaelis dibantai habis-habisan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa, menanggung kemarahan dan dendam abadi.

* * *

Waaah, saya dimarahin orang banyak rupanya. Hahahaha,

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr** (Maaf, ya.), **Ferra Rii** (Hahaha, saya nggak betah nyimpen rahasia, sih. Dan menurut pengalaman saya, menunggu sesuatu yang nggak pasti itu menyedihkan. Saya nggak mau kalian yang menunggu fic ini sedih.), **Vi Ether Muneca**, **orlyzara** (Maaf, ya.), **Netami** (Maafkan saya.), **Yukie Tezuka** (Saya pasti akan nulis sampai akhir meski saat itu saya sudah punya tujuh cucu *?*), **Baka Aniki** (Aaa, tapi chapter ini mengecewakan.), **Freon** (Mungkin nggak.), **C mbem** (Hahahahahahahahah, sankyuu! Anda sendiri nggak mau review, sih. Saya tepati janjinya :P.)

Nah, saya jamin ini mengecewakan dan bikin geregetan. Saya pengen ketawa dimarahin begini. Mungkin chapter ini menuai kemarahan lagi. *wajah inosen*

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**"Di sini membosankan. Selamat tinggal."**_

**—Darah Putih, 3 September 2011**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bunuh mereka."_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Vengeful Soul**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 8: The Rest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa?"

"_Kau tidak dengar apa kataku? Bunuh mereka! Sebentar lagi tengah malam, tolol!"_

Sebastian membeku. Sungguh, ia sudah menduga waktu ini akan tiba. Sejak jauh-jauh hari ia sudah mempersiapkan batin untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi…

Sebastian memandang tubuh kecil yang sedang berbaring tenang di sebelahnya. Dadanya naik turun dan alisnya bergerak-gerak sedikit—tanda bahwa ia adalah manusia _hidup_ yang hanya tidur. Jika Sebastian benar-benar menghabisinya… hembusan napas itu tidak akan ada. Detak jantung kecil itu pasti lenyap.

"Sial…," gumam Sebastian rendah, "…dasar sialan…"

Sebastian kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ash. Bilang kalau ia ragu dengan rencananya sendiri? Tidak mungkin. Itu konyol. Apa yang bakal dipikirkan Ash kalau ia memberikan jawaban seperti itu?

Tunggu… Berarti sekarang ia benar-benar ragu untuk… untuk membunuh keluarga Phantomhive? Untuk membalaskan dendamnya?

"Tch!" Sebastian mendecak. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak memahami dirinya sendiri lagi.

_Selama ini ia hidup untuk apa?_

Sebastian tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Suara hatinya sudah ribut sendiri sejak tadi. Matanya terpejam erat dengan telepon yang masih dalam genggaman. Ash yang tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan membuyarkan pergolakan batin Sebastian.

"_Hei, kau masih di sana?" _serunya dengan nada yang agak keras. Sebastian tersentak.

"E-eh?"

Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya buyar, meninggalkan pecahan-pecahan bayangan keinginan dan keputusasaan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebastian melirik Ciel sekali lagi. Bocah manis itu masih tertidur. Wajahnya damai. Kiranya tak akan ada seorang pun yang tega mengganggunya.

Termasuk Sebastian.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian terdiam. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan napas kesal dari seberang sambungan.

"_Ada apa denganmu, sih?"_

Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan Sebastian sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia tetap membisu. Baiknya Ash mau memberikan kesempatan bagi Sebastian untuk diam.

"_Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu atau apa yang kau pikirkan..."_

"..."

"_...tapi malam ini juga semuanya harus selesai. __Aku sudah lelah menemanimu bertahun-tahun. Kau tidak ingat kejadian sebelas Februari yang menimpamu itu? Sekaranglah kesempatan bagimu untuk mengulangnya. Untuk mengulangnya dengan pemeran yang berbeda!"_

Sebastian benar-benar frustrasi sekarang. Bayangan pembantaian yang menimpa keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu kembali datang memenuhi otaknya. Darah, ayahnya, ibunya, gergaji, Vincent Phantomhive…

Tunggu! Vincent…

Vincent…

Saat itu sebuah kesadaran lain datang di otak Sebastian dan membuat pria itu nyaris berteriak saking leganya. Matanya yang membulat menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Hal yang bisa membuatnya memegang tangan kecil itu sedikit lebih lama dari tiga puluh menit setelah ini…

"Batal...," Sebastian berbisik di telepon. Ekspresinya aneh. Antara menyeringai senang dan berkerut sedih. Entah siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang.

"_Hah? Apa?" _Ash bertanya linglung. Barusan Sebastian bilang apa? Batal? _Batal apanya? Rencana pembantaian terhadap keluarga Phantomhive itu? Jangan bercanda!_

"Batalkan semuanya."

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

Nada bingung terdengar dari seberang. Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Sebastian menoleh dan melihat Ciel yang tidur dengan nyenyak. Genggaman tangannya masih bertahan di tangan Sebastian. Saat itu ia merasa sangat sakit. Apa? Perasaan ini apa?

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka sekarang," kata Sebastian dengan suara yang lebih tegas. Ia sudah tenang sekarang. Satu kesadaran tadi menyelamatkannya.

"_Hah? Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran—!"_

"Aku tidak berubah pikiran!" sela Sebastian sedikit tak suka. "Vincent Phantomhive ada di Paris sekarang. Bagaimana bisa menjalankan rencana tanpa ada korbannya?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sebastian merasa sedikit... senang? Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan kelegaan yang begitu membebaskan.

"_...begitu?"_

"Hm."

Suara dengus kesal terdengar dari seberang. Namun Sebastian justru diam-diam tersenyum. Ia begitu mensyukuri kebetulan ini. Makian pendek terdengar geram. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, telepon ditutup.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Sebastian duduk tercenung. Ia menunduk dalam sekali menatap lantai. Ia memang merasa lega. Tapi ini hanya penundaan sementara.

Perlahan, pelan sekali, Sebastian melirik wajah Ciel yang terlihat damai. Seharusnya ia senang melihat Ciel bahagia, tapi ia justru… terluka?

Sebastian menghembuskan napas frustrasi. Kenapa anak itu belum puas untuk menyiksanya lebih dan lebih lagi? Ia selalu memperpanjang waktu di antara mereka. Waktu yang berjalan menggerogoti Sebastian pelan-pelan, menumbuhkan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada. Seandainya Sebastian tidak terlibat lebih jauh. Seharusnya tidak akan sesulit ini, bukan? Mengapa Ciel selalu menghambatnya?

Selama ini ia hidup hanya dengan satu tujuan; balas dendam. Perlahan tujuan itu mulai luntur. Apakah tujuan hidup Sebastian juga meluntur?

Apa arti hidupnya sekarang?

"Kumohon," Sebastian bergumam, "biarkan aku membusuk sendiri."

**.**

_Apa yang kau mau?_

_Dengan senyum itu, apa kau bahagia menyiksaku?_

_Aku tenggelam dalam pukulan_

_Mengubur namamu lebih sulit dari mengubur napasku_

_Sia-sia memiliki ilusi yang terjaga_

_Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku tidak mengerti_

_Jika kau berbalik dan menyadari,_

_aku tenggelam dalam kerusakan_

_Aku tidak memerlukan tangan itu_

_Biarkan aku membusuk sendirian_

**.**

**xxXxx  
**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:** Wah, nggak sampai seribu kata. Chapter ini keren, nggak? #dibantai

Serius, deh. Maaf. Maaf chapter ini pendek. Kalau digabungin sama chapter berikutnya ntar kepanjangan, Bro~! Sya juga nggak ngecek pengetikan maupun ceritanya. Udah, ya. Saya males ngomong. Di sini membosankan. Oh, ya… ini saya update sekadarnya karena janji (kosong) saya buat Himofi. =3

Terserah kalian, deh. Kalau ada yang mau disampaikan buat author gak guna ini, silakan kirim via review. Marah-marah lagi juga boleh.


	9. The True Murderous Intent

**Vengeful Soul**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 9: The True Murderous Intent**

**.**

Januari.

Satu bulan yang sangat Sebastian benci karena suhunya. Ini Januari paling buruk yang pernah Sebastian rasakan. Musim dingin paling parah di pergantian tahun. SebasTian tidak pernah menyukainya.

Matahari sama sekali tidak nampak. Salahkan semuanya pada musim dingin yang menelan segalanya pada kegelapan. Atau salahkan Hades yang membuat Demeter, dewi kesuburan, marah karena ia menculik putrinya ke dunia bawah tanah dan akhirat. Karena perbuatannya, dunia harus kehilangan kehangatan dan selama beberapa waktu. Membuat manusia berwajah suram dan meredup hatinya.

Sebastian adalah salah satu korbannya. Berhari-hari ia membisu. Sejak pulang ke Vauxhall, ia hanya berbicara sedikit sekali pada anggota Rache yang lain. Waktunya ia habiskan dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya dengan pintu terkunci. Adik-adik Sebastian merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikapnya yang mendadak menjadi dingin dan muram. Keramahan dan kehangatannya seolah ditelan sesuatu yang asing. Ah, seandainya mereka tahu bahwa Sebastian telah kehilangan semua kehangatan itu sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Sebastian sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dingin, memang. Tapi ia justru membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan angin dingin masuk menerpa tangannya yang tergantung di bagian luar jendela. Jemarinya mulai kebas, namun Sebastian tidak menarik tangannya kembali. Pandangannya menerawang jauh seolah tidak memedulikan bunga es yang mulai jatuh di tangannya.

"Dingin…," Sebastian bergumam tanpa arti. Meski merasa tidak nyaman dengan suhu rendah yang membelai tangan kirinya di bawah jendela, ia tidak menariknya naik. Alih-alih memindahkan tangan kirinya ke tempat yang lebih hangat, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak apa-apa ke dada. Sekali lagi ia bergumam, "Dingin."

Sebastian memejamkan matanya perlahan. Meresapi berbagai perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang merembes dari dalam dadanya. Saat itu ia merasa begitu kotor, tidak layak hidup di dunia bersama orang-orang yang hatinya bersih. Tangannya yang sudah bau darah tidak pantas untuk menyentuh apa pun yang ada di dunia. Eksistensinya serasa tidak berharga, tidak ada nilainya… kosong.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menyesal telah menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Perkataan Tanaka bahwa pembunuh bayaran hanyalah alat, bukan pembunuh sebenarnya, selalu ia pegang teguh. Ia tidak pernah membunuh orang dengan niatan khusus. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan hati dingin, tanpa senyuman atau air mata. Membunuh tanpa tujuan tidak pernah meninggalkan bekas apa pun padanya. Baginya, misi hanyalah misi. Setelah selesai, akan ada yang baru, begitu seterusnya.

Akan tetapi korbannya yang selanjutnya bukanlah target dalam misi. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan uang sepeser pun setelah ia membunuh orang-orang itu. Yang akan ia dapatkan sebagai bayaran setelah itu adalah kepuasan dan belenggu dari kemarahan dan dendam. Itu yang selama ini ia yakini.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas panjang yang sesak. Matanya terpejam. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang sudah terasa kaku. Sekali lagi ia merasa amat jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih rendah dari iblis paling hina manapun. Sebastian tahu siapa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu setelah enam tahun baik-baik saja. Ia seorang malaikat—malaikat dari surga. Ciel.

Sebastian tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bergerak dengan hati-hati. Ia sendiri yang menjatuhkan diri ke jurang yang seakan tanpa dasar—membuatnya tersiksa akan rasa takut karena tidak tahu kapan akan remuk saat membentur dasar. Ia memohon agar sampai ke dasar secepatnya lalu mati dan membusuk. Tapi Ciel, manusia suci itu, selalu menghambatnya. Entah sudah berapa kali tatapan lembut anak itu mencegah Sebastian menghunus pedangnya.

Ini akibat terlahir dari kesekaratan. Selamanya akan terjebak ilusi saat terjaga. Bingung. Sebastian tidak pernah membenci Ciel. Tak pernah. Ia sangat menyayangi anak itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Senyumannya, sentuhannya, tatapan matanya, semuanya. Semua yang ada padanya membuat Sebastian merasa hangat dan berharga. Merasa disayangi dan diharapkan keberadaannya.

Ciel seperti permen yang berisi getah empedu di dalamnya. Ia membuat Sebastian tersenyum karena manisnya, namun ia juga menyiksa Sebastian dengan kepahitan. Seandainya sejak awal yang ia berikan pada Sebastian adalah kepahitan yang utuh, semuanya akan lebih baik.

_'Ciel... kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku?'_

Sebastian mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah mati rasa. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan yang beku itu dan mencakar lehernya sendiri. Sakit, perih. Tapi itu hanya pengalihan dari rasa sakit lain yang menyerangnya.

Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan segala tekanan yang ia hadapi. Musim dingin yang suram membuat segalanya menjadi depresif. Cakaran di leher Sebastian semakin dalam—meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah yang entah kapan akan hilang. Dengan sepenuh hati Sebastian berharap kalau luka cakaran itu berasal dari kuku Ciel sendiri. Ia berharap anak itu menyiksanya, membuatnya merasa lebih hina. Menyalahkannya lebih dan lebih lagi sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri. Itu yang Sebastian inginkan. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Alih-alih hukuman, yang ia terima justru tangan hangat yang selalu memintanya berdiri dan berjalan maju. Tahukah? Jika tangan itu menariknya yang tidak ingin bergerak, ia justru akan tersaruk dan jatuh.

Sebastian memejamkan kedua matanya lebih rapat saat kuku-kukunya terlepas dari lehernya yang kini berbekas merah. Suhu dingin justru membuat lukanya yang berdenyut terasa lebih nyaman. Sebastian sedang memikirkan pengalihan rasa sakit yang lain saat pintunya diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk…," sahut Sebastian, "pintunya tidak dikunci."

Sebastian tidak berindah posisi dari bingkai jendela tempatnya duduk. Mendengar persetujuan dari Sebastian, pengetuk pintu itu pun masuk perlahan. Ia nampak tenang dan hati-hati sekali. Pintu itu diusahakannya agar tidak membuat suara derit selirih apa pun. Sebastian tidak memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Iris merahnya sedang menghitung butiran kristal heksagonal yang jatuh saat ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh...," gumam Sebastian, "Kakek." Sebastian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesosok pria tua yang berdiri dengan tegap dan berwibawa. Tanaka membawa nampan teh dengan dua cangkir dan satu pot keramik dengan satu tangannya. Setelah meletakkan semuanya di meja, ia menuang teh itu ke masing-masing cangkir dan menawarkan satu untuk Sebastian.

"Terima kasih." Itu saja yang dikatakan Sebastian. Ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Teh yang masih beruap itu ia minum tanpa minat. Tanaka yang sedang menikmati tehnya di salah satu kursi memperhatikannya baik-baik. Setelah beberapa lama diam dan mengamati, ia membuka mulut sejak pertama kalinya masuk ruangan ini.

"Lehermu kenapa?" tanyanya singkat. Sebastian yang dari tadi hanya melamun sepertinya tidak siap diberi pertanyaan—semudah apa pun pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap Tanaka dengan bingung sambil tergagap.

"Ha—eh?" Sebastian tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Apa ia harus bilang _'aku melukainya sendiri tadi'_? Tanaka tidak menghiraukannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Dicakar perempuan?"

"Bukan!"

Sebastian terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Seandainya tehnya belum habis ia minum, mungkin ia akan ketumpahan teh panas itu sendiri. Tanaka yang melihat reaksi itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia mempersilakan Sebastian duduk kembali dan meminta cangkir yang sudah kosong itu untuk diisi kembali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Tanaka sambil menyerahkan cangkir yang sudah kembali terisi itu. "Maylene dan yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau bahkan melupakan waktu makanmu, kan? Nanti kau bisa sakit, lho."

Tanaka berbicara dengan perhatian—layaknya seorang kakek yang sudah lama tidak bertemu cucunya. Nada suaranya terkesan seperti sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan. Sebastian menggeleng lemah dan mengalihkan pandangan saat menjawab, "Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Sebastian, lihat aku." Tanaka berkata dengan suara yang dalam dan terkesan tegas dan dalam. Sebastian tidak bisa menghindari itu. Perlahan, ia memutar lehernya untuk kembali menatap pria tua itu.

"Kau tidak bisa bilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu," lanjut Tanaka tenang. "Aku memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Telapak tanganmu selalu dihiasi luka-luka berbentuk bulan sabit. Di waktu lain, luka hujaman kuku itu bukannya hilang tapi bertambah. Kali ini aku melihat luka yang lain di lehermu. Kau sendiri yang menyebabkannya, kan?"

Tepat sasaran. Tanaka tidak mau basa-basi lagi. Ia datang ke sini untuk menanyakan keadaan Sebastian. Dugaan-dugaannya tentang bekas luka itu benar semua. Tanaka kembali melanjutkan, namun Sebastian tetap terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau suatu saat nanti melihat luka sayatan pisau di pergelangan tanganmu," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah. "Apa yang membuatmu frustrasi seperti itu? Melukai dirimu sendiri tidak akan membuat segalanya lebih baik, Sebastian," ujar Tanaka tenang.

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang menyakitimu sampai membuatmu mencari pengalihan lain?" tanyanya menyelidik. Lagi-lagi Sebastian tidak menjawab.

"Kau jadi aneh sejak musim gugur yang lalu—sejak mulai menjalankan rencanamu…," lanjutnya tenang. "Ada yang menghambatmu dalam membalaskan dendammu?"

"…"

Sebastian bergeming. Tanaka menatapnya selama sepuluh detik penuh. Detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan desah napas panjang.

"Jadi benar apa yang dibilang Ash? Kau tidak bisa membalaskan dendammu pada mereka. Ada yang menghambatmu untuk melakukannya." Tanaka menohok Sebastian tanpa basa-basi. Matanya yang dibingkai kulit berkerut-kerut itu menatap Sebastian tajam. Sebastian hendak membantah, tapi Tanaka belum selesai.

"Kau ragu-ragu dalam membalaskan dendammu. Tekadmu goyah karena diguncang rasa bersalah dan kebimbangan. Aku memang tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi… kenapa?"

Kali ini Tanaka terdiam dan menunggu Sebastian untuk berbicara. Namun Sebastian sudah tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun. Ia tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang cocok untuk diutarakan.

"Aku… tidak—," Sebastian tergeragap. Ia tidak bisa menatap Tanaka lebih lama lagi. Tatapannya jatuh lagi ke lantai. Tanaka menatapnya pengertian. Suaranya jauh lebih lunak dari sebelumnya.

"Kau menyesal," kata Tanaka singkat namun jelas. "Kau mendapatkan kembali hatimu. Nuranimu mencegah tanganmu untuk memegang pisau atau pistol. Kau merasa bersalah, berdosa lebih dari siapa pun hanya dengan niat membunuhmu."

Suara Tanaka terdengar dalam dan menghipnotis. Ia seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sebastian dan mengutarakannya kembali. Sebastian tidak merasa perlu menjawabnya. Keduanya duduk diam. Angin dingin menderu-deru di luar sana.

"Kau harus tahu, Sebastian…," gumam Tanaka sambil berdiri. Ia membungkuk tepat di depan Sebastian dan memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan mengatakan hal itu sejak pertama kali kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke Rache."

Sebastian menatap wajah bijak di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat. Tanpa dapat ia sadari, sebuah pertanyaan telah meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau orang baik."

—hening.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan barusan. Ia, Sebastian Michaelis yang sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran, adalah orang baik? Jangan bercanda. Hidup sebagai manusia saja ia merasa tidak pantas, apalagi disebut baik.

"Kau bilang aku baik? Bah, kurasa kau yang paling tahu berapa orang yang sudah kuhilangkan nyawanya dengan tanganku ini. Aku pembunuh. Tidak ada pembunuh yang baik!" Sebastian berujar dan tertawa dengan getir. Ia kembali memandang lantai dengan pahit. Mengatakan hal buruk pada diri sendiri membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia ingin ada lebih banyak orang yang mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya.

"Sebastian, tatap aku." Tanaka mencengkeram bahu Sebastian dan memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya lagi. Sebastian balas menatapnya dengan berani. Tanaka dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan, kebimbangan, dan kepahitan yang bergolak di dalam diri Sebastian. Tatapan itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanaka kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Sebastian. "Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama bimbang. Segala keputusannya ada padamu. Untuk maju atau berhenti. Pikirkan dengan cepat dan—"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang 'pikirkan dengan cepat' semudah itu? Ini bukan perkara yang bisa diputuskan secepat menyelesaikan kasus matematika!"

Sebastian menyela perkataan Tanaka dengan bentakan gusar. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Tanaka memandang Sebastian dengan kasihan. Jelas sekali betapa frustrasinya ia sekarang. Tanaka bermaksud untuk memegang bahu pemuda itu, namun Sebastian lebih dulu menepisnya.

"…dulu aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, kan?" kata Tanaka lamat-lamat. "Lebih dari sekali. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Aku dengar!"

"Kau dengar tapi tidak menyimak!"

Hening. Tanaka tidak mau bersabar lagi untuk menghadapi Sebastian yang keras kepala. Begitu Sebastian berteriak padanya, ia balas membentak sama keras. Mereka saling pandang dengan tajam selama beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya _claret_ Sebastianlah yang kalah.

"Maaf…," gumamnya pelan, "aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu." Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya dengan letih. Suaranya melemah. "…kau benar. Aku harus segera memutuskannya." Jeda, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku takut, pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasa setakut ini. Itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, maju atau mundur. Semuanya sama-sama sulit."

Sebastian memajamkan matanya erat. Buku-buku jarinya yang membentuk kepalan memutih. Tanaka yang melihat itu berlutut tepat di depan Sebastian dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tahu itu, Nak. Aku tahu…," katanya menenangkan. Sorot matanya yang paling teduh ia berikan pada Sebastian yang sedang galau. "Aku tahu itu lebih dari siapa pun…," katanya, "ini ketiga kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang berada dalam posisi yang sama denganmu."

Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya lebih tegak pelan-pelan. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi raut kebingungan. "Kali ketiga?"

"Ya. Kali ketiga," jawab Tanaka tenang. Ia bangkit ke posisi yang lebih bermartabat dan duduk di kursi. "Kau orang ketiga yang mengakui bahwa kau menyesal, bimbang dalam membalaskan dendam. Karena itu aku bilang aku tahu semuanya."

Tanaka duduk dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Sebastian memandanginya dengan penasaran. Sebelum meminta penjelasan, Tanaka lebih dulu menceritakan segalanya.

"Dulu…," katanya, "ada dua orang, dalam waktu yang hampir sama, terjebak dalam posisi yang sama denganmu. Keadaan mereka sama buruknya waktu itu. Mereka melewati masa-masa itu berdua. Tapi masing-masing memilih akhir yang berbeda.

"Seperti sekarang ini, kau memiliki dua opsi. Maju atau mundur. Aku tidak akan menyarankan salah satu dari itu untuk kau pilih. Aku sudah melihat masing-masing akhir dari kedua pilihan itu. Dari dua jalan itu, pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap berakhir dengan terpuruk dalam penderitaan yang mereka buat sendiri. Jadi…"

Tanaka kembali menatap Sebastian dengan fokus penuh. Ia kembali dari masa lalu yang berpusar dalam pikirannya itu. Perlahan ia melanjutkan, "...aku mau kau memilih jalanmu sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih baik di antara keduanya. Tapi hanya itu pilihan yang kau punya sekarang."

Tanaka menatap Sebastian dengan pilu. Senyumnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sebastian sedikit bingung mendengar perkataannya barusan. Namun sebelum ia dapat bertanya, Tanaka keburu berdiri dan mengalihkan topik.

"Ah, sudah pukul berapa ini?" katanya ceria. Ia bangkit dan membereskan satu set alat minum teh dan mengangkatnya sekaligus sebelum Sebastian berdiri untuk menolongnya. "Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini dan meninggalkan pekerjaan. Ah, terlalu tua untuk mengingat waktu."

Tanaka nampak buru-buru berjalan ke luar. Sebastian tidak mencegahnya. Tapi saat pria tua itu hendak membuka pintu, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya dan memaksa untuk dijawab sekarang juga.

"Tunggu!" Sebastian memanggil Tanaka dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Tanaka, meski terlihat enggan, tetap berbalik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sebastian.

"Dua orang yang kau maksud itu... siapa mereka?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan sederhana yang diucapkan Sebastian. Namun seketika itu juga tubuh Tanaka menjadi kaku. Hanya sekejap. Karena setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum tipis. Senyum sedih yang pilu.

"Dua orang yang kau kenal sebagai seniormu…," katanya, "…Ash Landers dan Claude Faustus."

**xxXxx**

Sebastian sedang tidur di kamarnya—masih di Vauxhall—saat ia merasa telepon genggamnya bergetar di atas meja. Sebastian setengah sadar saat mengetahui bahwa ada telepon masuk. Sayangnya ia terlalu lelah untuk mengambil ponselnya itu. Suara getar itu terus terdengar. Karena merasa terganggu, Sebastian pun meraihnya dengan malas. Nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Halo? Claude Faustus?" sapanya linglung. Sebastian terlalu terkejut saat itu. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul sejak bangun tadi.

"_Ya, ini aku,"_ jawab suara dari seberang. Suara itu terdengar tenang dan serius. Sebastian menegakkan punggungnya—mengira-ngira apa yang membuat pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk meneleponnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Tuan Vincent mau kau menemuinya besok malam,"_ jawab Claude jelas. _"Maaf. Harusnya kau memang masih libur. Tapi kalau Tuan Vincent minta, lebih baik kau laksanakan."_

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Selama ini ia tidak pernah diminta untuk bertemu dengan Vincent. Statusnya adalah pelayan Ciel, bukan Vincent.

"Ada masalah apa, kalau aku boleh tanya?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati. Selama beberapa detik, Claude terdiam.

"_Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri besok,"_ jawab Claude pada akhirnya. Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam—masih diam.

"_Besok pukul sembilan kau bisa datang. Langsung naik ke ruang kerja Tuan Vincent. Mungkin akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang."_

Sebastian tidak menimpali apa-apa kecuali 'hm'. Mengetahui bahwa Sebastian telah mengerti, Claude menutup teleponnya setelah mengingatkannya sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian sambungan terputus.

Sebastian termangu sebentar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaui Vincent Phantomhive. Memikirkannya membuat Sebastian pusing. Karena itu ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya sampai besok malam.

**xxXxx**

Malam ini Sebastian datang memenuhi perintah tepat waktu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Ia tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang pertemuan ini. Namun begitu memasuki ruang kerja Vincent Phantomhive. Air mukanya berubah kaku.

"Ah…," sapa Vincent, "duduk, Michael." Vincent melambaikan tangannya ramah ke salah satu kursi berlengan yang kosong di ruangannya. Sofa dan kursi yang lain sudah terisi. Sebastian menatap orang-orang yang menduduki kursi itu dengan tajam.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sebastian kaku. Ia tidak memutuskan pandangannya dari keempat orang yang ada di hadapannya. Claude sendiri berdiri di sebelah kursi Vincent. Keempat orang yang ada di ruangan itu memandangi Sebastian dengan cara yang menyelidik.

"Hmm, Vince, kurasa anak kecil tidak boleh mendengarkan pembicaraan kita kali ini."

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Salah satu orang dari empat yang sedang ia perhatikan berbicara. Ia wanita cantik berambut merah pendek. Ia memandangi Sebastian sambil tersenyum aneh. Sebastian tahu siapa dia.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita itu, Vincent tertawa kecil. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata dengan suara yang tenang. "Dia bukan anak kecil, Angelina," jawab Vincent sambil tertawa. "Jangan tatap dia dengan sebelah matamu. Ini Michael Landers, pekerja baruku."

Vincent tersenyum tanpa arti. Angelina mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. Namun sebelum ia bertanya, rekan di sebelahnya sudah kembali bertanya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau Tuan punya pekerja baru? Apalagi Tuan membawanya ke sini—duduk satu tempat dengan kami. Siapa dia?"

Sebastian melirik orang itu sekilas. Pria bertubuh kecil dengan citra serba putih itu menyipitkan matanya memandang Sebastian dengan remeh. Sebastian menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

"Aah, maaf. Selama ini Michael memang bertugas menjaga Ciel saja. Tapi karena _pekerjaan _kita malam ini lumayan besar, kurasa kita butuh satu personil lagi. Michael ini kompeten, lho, Charles," jawabnya kalem. Pria bernama Charles itu melirik Vincent dan Sebatsian bergantian. Sebastian yang merasa sedikit bingung mengangkat alisnya.

"Pekerjaan?"

Sebastian menurunkan sebelah alisnya—membiarkan satu tetap terangkat. Vincent yang menangkap ekspresi itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau pasti bingung, ya?" tanyanya retoris. "Ini agak sulit dijelaskan. Um, sebelumnya biar mereka memperkenalkan diri dulu." Vincent memberi isyarat tangan untuk keempat orang di sekitar Sebastian untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Seseorang dengan taring menonjol mengajukan dirinya untuk jadi yang pertama.

"Panggil aku Joker," jawab orang itu sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Sebastian melirik tangan itu dengan rasa jijik yang menjadi-jadi—untungnya ia dapat menyamarkan tatapan itu menjadi tatapan kagum. Joker yang merasa tangannya diperhatikan nyengir lebar.

"Bagaimana? Keren, kan?" katanya sambil tertawa. Setelah berjabat tangan, Joker menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang tidak terbungkus daging dan kulit itu sampai berderak. Sebastian tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan. Ia menolak melihat tangan belulang itu dan melempar pandangannya ke sebelah orang itu. Detik itu juga ia menyesal. Menurutnya lebih baik melihat tulang itu daripada—

"Kyaaa! Tampan sekali~ Siapa namamu, Nak? Michael, eh? Mau ikut denganku?"

—seorang banci homoseksual.

Sebastian merasa tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Orang yang Sebastian yakini sebagai pria itu menggelayut manja di lehernya. Rambut merahnya yang panjang jatuh di bahu Sebastian dan itu membuatnya jengah.

"Maaf, bisa tolong lepaskan?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan memohon. Ia berusaha melepaskan sepasang tangan yang membuatnya hampir tercekik. Pria berambut merah itu mengomel manja.

"Huuh, kejam! Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri, tapi kau sudah menolakku!" Pria itu melepaskan diri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Aku Grell~ Grell Sutcliffe. Panggil aku dengan cara apa pun yang kau suka. Grell-sweetie, Grell-hunnie, Grell-darling…"

Sebastian mendengarkan pria itu berbicara dengan sangat jengah. Satu yang ada di pikirannya dalah bahwa nama yang paling cocok untuk orang itu adalah Grell SLUTcliffe.

"Oke, aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk obrolan yang tidak perlu. Biarkan saja Grell bicara sendiri."

Sebastian menoleh. Ia kembali melihat pria berpakaian putih itu berbicara dengan gaya jemu seperti biasa. "Aku Charles Grey," katanya, "itu saja. Madame Red, silakan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu."

Sebastian hempir tidak mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan. Cara bicaranya singkat dan cepat sekali. Begitu pula dengan tanggapan wanita di sebelahnya. Sebastian sedikit sering bertemu dengan wanita itu karena Ciel sering bertemu dengan bibinya—wanita berambut merah itu.

"Aku berasumsi kalau kau sudah mengenalku baik," kata wanita itu ramah. Ia tersenyum saat menjabat Sebastian dengan gerak-gerik yang anggun. "Angelina Dulles. Wakil presiden Funtom, juga bibi majikanmu." Angelina kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. "Tapi dalam pertemuan seperti ini, panggil aku Madame Red. Aku lebih dikenal begitu di _belakang_."

Sebastian tersenyum setipis benang laba-laba saat menjabat wanita itu. "Senang bertemu Anda sebagai Madame Red," ujar Sebastian berbasa-basi. Setelah semua orang menyebutkan nama masing-masing, Sebastian melirik Vincent dan mencoba bertanya.

"Maaf," katanya, "saya masih belum mengerti apa maksud keberadaan mereka dan keberadaan saya sendiri di sini." Sebatsian menunduk sopan. "Ada masalah apa, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

Vincent tersenyum sebentar sebelum mulai menjawab. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di tengah kumpulan itu dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau tahu, Michael? Semua yang ada di sini adalah orang yang bekerja padaku… sebagai pembunuh yang kubayar," jawabnya dengan sangat tenang, seolah tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang merupakan masalah besar. Ia memperhatikan kepalan tangan Sebastian yang mengerat di pangkuannya.

Sebastian sendiri diam. Satu kalimat yang ia ingin ungkapkan; '_aku tahu'_. Namun pada akhirnya ia tidak berhasil mengatakan hal itu. Yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya pertanyaan singkat. "Lalu?"

Vincent tersenyum puas di tempatnya. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian, melainkan memujinya tulus. "Hebat," katanya, "hebat sekali. Kau bahkan tidak terkejut mendengar bahwa mereka semua itu pembunuh. Pengendalian dirimu baik sekali."

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Anda berlebihan. Saya tidak seperti yang Anda duga." Sebastian menolak pujian itu dengan sopan. Vincent tidak terlalu menghiraukan penolakan itu. Sesuatu di dasar perut Sebastian bergolak panas—membuatnya mual.

'_Tentu saja aku tidak seperti yang kau duga,'_ batin Sebastian dalam kebisuan. Selama beberapa detik, ia merasa Claude memandanginya dengan menyelidik. Sebelum dapat mengartikan apa arti tatapan itu, konsentrasi Sebastian kembali pada Vincent yang sudah mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, sudahi obrolan yang tidak penting ini. Aku akan menyampaikan poin-poin pentingnya sekarang."

Suara dan ekspresi Vincent berubah serius. Begitu pula dengan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sebastian mendengarkan dengan antusias—ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Vincent dengan ekspresi yang seserius itu. Ditambah lagi saat Vincent menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Michael, kau satu-satunya yang belum tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum misterius. Sebastian menggeleng sekali sebelum Vincent melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

"Malam ini aku mau kalian membunuh orang. Membunuh satu keluarga dan semua orang yang ada di rumah itu," kata Vincent jelas. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat menatap Sebatsian. Sebastian yang mendengar perintah itu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa—?"

Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya. Pekerjaan membunuh bukan masalah besar baginya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia mendapat pekerjaan itu saat sedang menjalankan misi. Ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Vincent tersenyum dengan maksud yang tidak tertebak.

"Wah, jangan kaget begitu, dong," ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil. Sebastian tidak mengerti apa yang lucu sampai bisa ditertawakan. "Kukira Claude sudah menceritakan padamu semuanya. Semua tentang Funtom juga posisimu di rumah ini. Kau sudah jadi kaki tanganku. Mulai sekarang kau akan akrab dengan pekerjaan seperti ini. Claude sudah memperingatkanmu, kan?"

Vincent tersenyum licik. Sebastian memandangnya dan Claude yang berwajah datar bergantian. Perlahan ia mengangguk. "Ya…," katanya, "…tapi aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat tugas seperti itu sekarang juga. Aku bahkan belum mendengar masalah ini sebelumnya."

Sebastian berusaha agar kebingungannya terlihat wajar dan ia berhasil. Vincent mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal," katanya tenang. "Tapi itulah cara kerjaku. Cuma alasan keamanan. Kalau aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, tidak akan ada resiko kebocoran informasi, kan?"

Vincent menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya di bawah dagu. Sikunya bersandar di lengan kursi. Gesturnya tenang sekali—seakan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang ringan, bukannya rencana pembunuhan.

"…saya mengerti."

Sebastian menunduk rendah. Bukan dengan alasan untuk menunjukkan penghormatan, tapi untuk menyembunyikan wajah jijik.

"Yah, ini akan jadi masa penjajakan untukmu. Claude bilang kau punya _skill_ bagus menggunakan senjata. Aku ingin taku apa cerita-ceritanya itu benar. Jangan kecewakan aku, ya…" Vincent tersenyum kalem. Kedua matanya menusuk mata kelabu milik Sebastian. Sebastian tidak memberi tanggapan apa pun.

"Baiklah…," lanjut Vincent, "sasaran kalian adalah Lord Siemens, anggota kehormatan Banberga Bank. Dia selalu menghambatku di Jerman. Mengesalkan sekali… kakek-kakek menyebalkan."

Vincent menggumamkan kalimat terakhrinya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebastian melihat sebelah tangannya terkepal saat mengatakan itu. Dalam hatinya Sebastian membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Lord Siemens itu untuk mencekal Funtom.

"Aku mau kalian membereskannya malam ini juga. Siemens ada di London sekarang. Ia menginap di salah satu rumahnya persinggahannya di dekat Regent's Park. Karena ini bukan di rumah utama, mungkin keamanannya tidak akan seketat di Jerman.

"Meski begitu, aku minta kalian bekerja dengan serius. Seperti yang kubilang, ini pekerjaan besar. Aku mau kalian bekerja dengan rapi. Sebelumnya, tolong cari di mana surat-surat kontrak dan dokumen penting lainnya disimpan. Aku tidak mau menunda-nundanya lagi karena kemungkinan besok surat-surat itu sudah berpindah tangan. Mengerti?"

Vincent mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di lututnya. Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk. Vincent tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah," katanya, "habisi semua yang ada. Termasuk keluarga Siemens."

Sebastian tercenung di tempatnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Berbagai pikiran buruk berpusar di dasar otaknya. Saat itu tangannya sedikit gemetar. Sesuatu yang panas bergolak di dasar perutnya, memaksa keluar untuk dimuntahkan. Pelipisnya berdenyut marah.

_Apa-apaan orang ini?_

Sebastian benar-benar merasa jijik pada Vincent dan dirinya sendiri. Dengan satu perintah singkat, ribuan orang dapat mati di tangannya. Ia membunuh orang dengan mudah sekali. Kali ini Sebastian akan jadi salah satu pisaunya.

_Brengsek... aku akan membunuhmu._

Sebastian menyeringai tersembunyi. Orang itu, Vincent, terlalu memuakkan baginya. Seandainya Sebastian memotong kepalanya, semuanya akan selesai, kan? Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mati di tangannya dengan alasan uang dan kekuasaan.

Sudah saatnya orang itu mendapat hukuman. Kenapa ia harus merasa ragu? Seharusnya ia memegang kata-kata Ash sejak awal untuk mengingat tujuannya. Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya, membulatkan tekad untuk membantai pembunuh orangtuanya… Membalaskan dendam.

_Vincent Phantomhive, aku akan memenggal kepalamu._

Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin membunuh dengan kehendak pribadi. Ini pertama kalinya ia ingin menghilangkan nyawa orang dengan kesadaran penuh, dengan keinginannya sendiri. Sebastian tidak ingin tahu apa-apa lagi. Yang akan memuaskannya hanya membunuh Vincent.

Ia tidak akan merasa ragu lagi. Sebastian akan membunuhnya.

_Aah, ketahuilah, aku sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhmu._

Kisah pada sebelas Februari akan terulang dengan pemeran yang berbeda.

_**.**_

_Kebenaran yang mustahil melawan kebohongan_

_Aku ingin muntah saat niat membunuh datang_

_Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku_

_Pada muntahan ketiga,_

_Seharusnya aku meremukkan cela ini dengan tanganku_

_Kebenaran terlalu dangkal_

_Seekor lintah berbisik di telinga,_

_Tak terhitung korban korban dan korban di masa yang akan datang_

_Dalam pelukannya, ini adalah niat membunuh_

_Hancurkan... Berikan aku kepalamu_

_Bangsawan gendut gila, aku tak akan memaafkanmu_

_**.**_

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Afterwords: **The True Murderous Intent! Salah satu lagu the gazettE. Puisi barusan itu murni terjemahan lagu itu, tanpa digubah (yah, itu juga kalau terjemahannya betul). Aku cinta gazettE! XD.

Nah, ini update yang lumayan cepat, kan? Semoga chapter super pendek yang lalu bisa dibayar dengan ini. Kaget, lho. Ternyata sedikit yang marah. Kalian pengertian sekali, sih? *kedip-kedip*

Anyway, bagi yang menunggu gore, daku tak janji *dibunuh*. Maaf, soalnya daku, kan, juga tak bisa nulis gore, gitu. *diarak ke jurang*

Meski gore-nya itu manis (?) alias nggak sadis, tetap ikuti cerita ini, ya!

**.**

**Thanks;**

**Ferra Rii****,** **Aiko Uchinami, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, Kuroschiffer Phantomcr, Keikoku Yuki, C mbem, Ruka Ana, DOTA, Baka Aniki, Yukie Tezuka**

**.  
**

"**A prosecute. Your luck will run out someday. Hatred to you is the proper act."**

**[Leech—the GazettE]**


	10. Crying Rain I

**Vengeful Soul**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 9: Crying Rain I**

**.**

Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian merasa senang telah membunuh orang.

DUAKKK!

"GYAAAA!"

Sebastian melangkah tanpa ekspresi memasuki rumah yang besar itu. Beberapa penjaga dan pelayan rumah menghalanginya. Ia memutar sebelah kakinya untuk menendang dada salah stau pria yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah orang itu tersungkur, Sebastian menginjak dan melangkahinya tanpa ampun.

Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian benar-benar terlihat sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sebastian melihat rekan kerjanya yang juga bekerja dengan cepat. Grell yang sudah memegang senjatanya berwajah keji. Sebastian masih ingat betul dengan lempengan logam tajam yang berisik itu. Rupanya ia masih membawa senjata yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh ibu Sebastian dulu. Saat melihatnya, Sebastian merasa muak sekali.

Sebagai pelampiasannya, ia mengayunkan gagang senapannya ke kepala salah satu orang yang menghadangnya. Dengan satu bunyi derak retak mengerikan, orang itu jatuh dengan luka di kepala yang menjijikkan. Sebastian menyeringai sadis. Ia membayangkan bahwa yang dibunuhnya barusan adalah pria berambut merah itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian merasakan kepuasan setelah menghilangkan nyawa orang.

"Michael, perhatikan punggungmu!"

Sebastian berbalik dengan cepat. Di belakangnya sudah ada salah satu penjaga yang memegang tongkat besi panjang. Sebastian lebih dulu menghindar sebelum tongkat itu terayun ke arahnya. Penjaga itu terbelalak sebentar. Sebelum melakukan apa-apa, Sebastian sudah menghadiahkan sebutir peluru tepat di kepalanya.

"Whoooa~ Keren!" seru orang yang memperingatkan Sebastian tadi. Itu Charles. Sebastian meliriknya tanpa minat. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mencari korban lain sebelum berteriak dan bertanya pada rekannya itu.

"Mana Claude dan Madame Red?" tanyanya sambil setengah berteriak. Tidak jelas pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada siapa, karena Sebastian sedang sibuk memukuli salah satu pelayan dengan gagang senapannya. Bunyi derak dari tulang yang remuk tidak menghentikan Sebastian sampai korbannya berhenti berteriak kesakitan.

"Sudah ada di atas!" jawab Joker sama berteriaknya. "Dengan Angelina dan Claude untuk memeras Lord Siemens. Kau tahu? Claude paling hebat dalam penyiksaan secara psikologis."

Joker tertawa sadis. Ia menembaki semua orang yang menghalanginya sampai bertumbangan. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana. Bau karat dan tembaga mengambang rendah di ruangan itu. Tajamnya aroma anyir itu menusuk hidung Sebastian. Namun ia tidak berusaha menutup jalur pernapasannya. Ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Yang ada di otaknya hanya niat membunuh dan membunuh.

Sebastian menurunkan senapannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang masih berdiri. Ia mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Darah yang berleleran di lantai mengotori sepatunya saat ia berjalan. Para pelayan yang ada di dalam rumah bernasib sama dengan penjaga yang ada di luar. Sebastian menaiki tangga menyusul rekan kerjanya—mencari korban lain.

Sebastian tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan darah orang membasahi tangannya. Ia ingin korban yang lebih banyak. Lebih banyak untuk pelampiasan rasa marahnya. Ia butuh pengalihan lain.

Mereka sampai di ruang kerja di mana Vincent dan dua tangannya berada. Sebastian membelalakkan matanya sedikit jijik. Ia merasa kasihan sekaligus muak dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Lord Siemens rupanya seorang pria tua yang berbadan tambun. Sebastian melihat banyak luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Noda merah merembes membentuk garis-garis dari balik kemeja putihnya. Ia didudukkan dengan paksa di kursi kayu. Tangannya diikat ke belakang kursi. Di belakangnya ada Claude yang memegang pisau pendek bersisi tajam. Vincent duduk di kursi lain dengan gestur yang tenang sekali.

"Nah, yang terakhir," kata Vincent dengan nada kalem. "Berikan semua surat yang kuminta dan tandatangani surat perizinan Funtom untuk bergerak di Jerman." Vincent memberi isyarat untuk Angelina agar melepaskan ikatan itu. Ia menyodorkan sehelai kertas dan pulpen untuk digunakan Siemens. Namun pria tua itu menolak.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriaknya ngeri. "Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya. Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua? Kau gila!"

Siemens menjerit-jerit panik di tempat duduknya. Ia memandangi Vincent dengan ngeri. Vincent tersenyum sadis ke arahnya sambil memaksanya sekali lagi.

"Cepat," gumamnya tegas. "Aku bukan orang yang sabar." Vincent menjentikkan jarinya pada Claude. Melihat perintah itu, Claude menekankan pisau pendeknya di leher Siemens. Segaris luka dangkal muncul di kulit itu.

"He—hentikaan!" Siemens berteriak panik. Ia nampak seperti seekor tikus di hadapan ular berbisa. Sebastian memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Suatu perasaan seperti déja vù menyergapnya. Membuat tangannya gemetaran.

Sebastian pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kilasan gambar yang pernah ia lihat enam tahun yang lalu itu memenuhi benaknya. Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran. Rasa muak dan jijik mendesaknya untuk dimuntahkan. Sebastian mati-matian menahan dirinya.

Claude membuat luka sayatan lain di tubuh pria tua itu. Kali ini lebih dalam. Siemens terus menjerit-jerit panik dan meronta. Vincent tersenyum memandanginya dan terus menawarkan kertas dan pulpen itu padanya.

Sebastian merasa ingin muntah. Melihat wajah yang tenang itu, ia merasa tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. Tekadnya semakin bulat. Ia akan membunuh pria itu… nanti.

Siemens tidak dapat menanggung siksaan-siksaan fisik itu lebih lama lagi. Dalam satu raungan gusar, ia menyetujui untuk menandatangani surat itu dan memberikan segala surat berharga yang ia miliki. Vincent tersenyum licik.

"Aah, terima kasih, Siemens," katanya tanpa ada maksud sama sekali untuk berterima kasih. Sebastian menautkan alisnya sedikit. Ia kenal senyuman licik itu. Vincent tidak akan membiarkan hidup Siemens berlanjut begitu saja.

Vincent memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menghadiahkan senyumannya yang paling manis pada Siemens yang tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Vincent menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Dalam interval milisekon setelah perintah itu dikeluarkan, Claude menggerakkan pisau pendek di tangannya itu.

Sebastian mengernyit jijik menyaksikan itu semua. Claude mengiris kulit leher itu pelan-pelan—menorehkan rasa sakit di detik-detik terakhir kehidupan pria itu. Sebastian memperhatikan itu semua sampai saat torehan pisau itu semakin dalam, makin dalam sampai pria itu tidak lagi berteriak namun bergumam tidak jelas. Suaranya berdengik seperti babi yang sedang digorok. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk kehilangan suara sekaligus nyawanya.

Darah mengalir deras dari luka gorok di leher pria itu. Lehernya hampir putus. Claude menggoyangkan jasad itu sedikit, membuat kepala yang nyaris putus itu terkulai dan memperlihatkan luka menganga yang menjijikkan. Darah terus saja mengalir turun, membasahi pakaian pria itu dan akhirnya menyapa pinggiran kursi sebelum mewarnai lantai. Vincent tidak terlihat jijik menatap pemandangan itu. Ia justru tersenyum puas.

"Angelina, Claude, ambil semua yang penting. Kita pulang sekarang."

Vincent bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan keluar melewati Sebastian yang ada di ambang pintu tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Sebastian merasa kemarahannya sudah menggelegak. Betapa ia membenci pria ini. Ia hendak menyusul keluar saat melihat Vincent berhenti beberapa langkah di depan pintu. Sebastian yang paling dekat dengannya mencoba melihat apa yang membuat Vincent menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanyanya penasaran. Namun ia sudah tidak memerlukan jawaban itu saat melihat apa yang menghambat langkah Vincent.

Di dekat kakinya, ada seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar enam tahun. Anak itu memakai gaun tidur yang bagian kakinya sudah bebercak darah. Ia memeluk boneka kelinci besar di tangannya yang gemetaran. Air matanya berleleran deras. Ekspresinya terguncang. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu. Berarti ia sudah melihat semuanya.

"A—ayaaah, hiks... uuh. Ayaaah... tolong ibu. Ibu bisa mati…," rengeknya pilu. Ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Anak itu berlutut di depan Sebastian dan memeluk kakinya.

"Tuan, tolong ibuku. Ibu berdarah banyak sekali. Apa yang terjadi pada ayah?" Anak perempuan itu terus merengek dengan suaranya yang berubah parau. Sebastian memandangi anak malang itu dengan ekspresi beku. Sebelum dapat berbuat apa-apa, Vincent memanggilnya.

"Mike…," panggilnya, "…bereskan."

Sebastian menatap Vincent sedikit terbelalak. Pria itu masih tetap kalem dengan senyum mematikannya. Sebastian mengeratkan pegangannya pada senapannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Traakk.

Sebastian mengangkat senapannya dan mendorong anak perempuan itu dari kakinya. Ia membungkuk dan bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat ramah. Anak perempuan itu belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus merengek.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum sakit. Ia membelai kepala anak itu dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang senapan. Pegangannya di gagang senapan itu mengerat.

"Emma," jawabnya lirih. "Namaku Emma."

Sebastian menatap anak itu miris. Ia bersyukur Vincent tidak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang. Sebastian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang senapan.

"Maafkan aku, Emma."

Trak. DUAKK.

"Kyaaa!"

Dalam satu gerakan yang nyaris tidak terlihat, Sebastian mengangkat gagang senapannya dan menghantamkannya di kepala gadis malang itu. Sebastian memejamkan matanya saat mendengar jeritan pilu gadis itu. Saat membuka mata, yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan tidak mengenakkan dengan luka parah di kepala gadis yang baru saja dihantamnya. Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya erat. Berusaha meremukkan perasaan buruk yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Kerja yang bagus sekali."

Sebastian berbalik. Dilihatnya Vincent yang memberinya senyum pujian tulus. Vincent menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "Kita pulang sekarang."

Sebastian menatap punggung orang yang berjalan mendahuluinya itu. Rasa muak yang memuncak serasa memecahkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu dengan cara apa lagi ia bisa menggambarkan kebenciannya. Semuanya sudah membuatnya mual.

Kini tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan membatalkannya lagi. Eksistensi Vincent Phantomhive tidak dibutuhkan di dunia. Lebih buruk dari eksistensinya yang hampa. Sebastian akan membunuh orang itu, membalaskan dendamnya. Harus.

**.**

_Hancurkan… beri aku kepalamu_

_Jangan sentuh aku, tidak dapat mengendalikan diri lagi_

_Matilah untukku dan semua korban terakhir_

_Seekor cacing parasit, tangkaplah aku_

_Aku ingin muntah di balik kebenaran_

_Aku tertawa_

_Teramat cantik, membuatku muak_

_Pikiranku mulai gila lagi_

_Kebencian itu tidak juga berakhir_

_Matilah untukku dan semua korban terakhir_

_Bangsawan gendut gila ,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu_

**.**

**xxXxx**

Bulan Februari di seantero Inggris dihiasi suasana yang basah dan becek. Salju mencair di mana-mana. Hujan mulai sering turun dan ikut melelehkan sisa-sisa salju. Tanah yang tidak beraspal terasa becek dan berlumpur. Taman yang berumput serasa lembek dan basah di bawah sepatu. Awan kelabu keunguan menggantung rendah—siap meluncurkan hujan kapan saja.

Sebastian duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kering. Tetesan air dingin kadang turun ke bahunya dari dedaunan yang basah setelah dihujani. Sebastian tidak memedulikannya. Ia duduk memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya. Tidak ada terlalu banyak orang. Suasana becek membuat orang-orang malas ke luar rumah jika tidak ada yang diperlukan. Sebastian sedikit mensyukuri keadaan itu.

Hari Minggu ini Rachel meminta Ciel dan dirinya untuk berbelanja. Sebastian tidak sanggup menolaknya—meski pada akhirnya ia hanya mengantarkan mereka berdua ke pusat pertokoan dan tidak ikut bersama mereka. Claude yang menemani mereka berdua. Sebastian lebih memilih menunggu di salah satu taman yang berada dekat dari tempat mereka berbelanja—menolak untuk ikut bergabung di antara kerumunan orang.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma musim semi yang sudah bersiap datang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya rendah. Topi abu-abunya menutupi wajah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan kakinya diluruskan. Sekilas ia nampak seperti orang yang sedang tertidur.

Sebastian sedang sepenuhnya terjaga saat itu. Ia tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam. Tadi ia menelepon Ron untuk mengantarkan sesuatu. Obat tidur. Ya, katanya akan digunakan untuk membus anjing-anjing penjaga di rumah Phantomhive.

Sebastian menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kelihatan mendung. Awan kelabu itu berarak tebal dan berhenti di atas Sebastian. Semuanya terlihat seperti bulu-bulu domba kotor yang sudah saatnya dipotong. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi hari ini. Sebastian berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk mengenyahkan kebosanan dalam menunggu Ron.

Sebastian sudah memutuskan jalan yang akan ia pilih. Sebastian tidak akan ragu lagi. Ia akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat. Sebelas Februari. Lima hari lagi. Sebastian tidak mau menundanya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak mau sekali lagi kehilangan tujuan dan merasa ragu.

Ia sudah membicarakan sebagian besar rencananya pada Ash. Ash tidak mengatakan apa. Ia hanya mengikuti semua yang dikatakan Sebastian. Ia menyanggupi untuk membantu Sebastian membantai keluarga Phantomhive di tanggal yang Sebastian tentukan nanti.

Setelah itu, semuanya akan selesai. Ia akan menanggalkan kotak lens yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir meng-_cover _matanya yang berwarna merah. Tidak akan ada lagi Michael Landers. Ia akan kembali sebagai Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis yang sama sekali baru. Sebastian Michaelis yang berbeda dengan saat ia dilahirkan dulu.

Sebastian membuka matanya kembali. Yang didapatnya masih awan kelabu tebal yang tidak bergeser. Ia yakin benar kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Baru sebentar membuka mata, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang amat ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ronald! Sini!" Sebastian berseru keras sampai cukup untuk didengar orang yang sedang celingukan itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit. Pemuda itu menoleh dan langsung berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya. Setelah duduk di sebelah Sebastian, ia menarik tudung jaket yang tadi menutupi rambut pirangnya.

"Ah, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Kau kelihatan…," jeda, "beda sekali dengan matamu yang abu-abu itu. Jelek, ah. Merah lebih keren." Ron mengomentari penampilan Sebastian di sebelahnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Sebastian. Tiap Sebastian pulang ke Vauxhall, Ron pasti tidak ada di rumah. Sebastian yang dilihatnya sekarang kelihatan sangat berbeda.

Rambut Sebastian sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan Ron dapat melihat bagian belakang rambutnya diikat kecil di balik topi hitamnya. Cambangnya dibiarkan tumbuh tipis. Matanya yang ditutup lensa kelabu terlihat tajam dan sendu. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan longgar membuatnya terlihat lebih kurus. Ron menatap wajahnya yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan tampan.

"Hah? Ini? Jelek, ya?" Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai matanya. Ia sendiri tidak menyukai penyamaran itu. Ia juga tidak membantah perkataan Ron bahwa mata merah lebih keren.

"Ini," kata Ron sabil menyodorkan kantong kertas yang tidak mencolok. Sebastian menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ternyata barang pesanannya.

"Jadi…," gumam Ron setelah beberapa lama, "…mau bilang apa?" Ron memandang seniornya itu dengan penasaran. Di telepon tadi, Sebastian bilang ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebastian berdeham sebentar untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum mulai bicara.

"Aku…," katanya, "…sudah menentukan tanggalnya." Sebastian terdiam sambil menatap trotoar di depannya. Alisnya berkerut sebentar. "Lima hari lagi, tanggal sebelas Februari. Aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa. Yang jelas Ash harus membantuku tanggal itu juga. Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi."

Sebastian berkata dengan tegas. Ron mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Seperti sebelumnya yang tertunda, aku mau kalian datang ke rumah Phantomhive pukul sebelas tepat. Aku akan membius anjing-anjing penjaga. Dengan begitu kalian bisa langsung masuk. Bunuh semua yang akan menjegal kalian. Penjaga, pelayan, semuanya. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Sebastian mulai menjelaskan strateginya pada Ron. Ronald menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman dengan gaya jemu. Setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan semua penjelasannya, Ronald manggut-manggut dan mengulang poin penting yang diucapkan Sebastian tadi.

"Oke, jadi begitu," katanya mengerti. "Kau minta kami untuk menahan penjaga-penjaga yang ada sementara kau sendiri yang akan membantai semua anggota Phantomhive itu? Itu yang kau maksud, bukan?"

Sebastian mengangguk sekali. Kali ini tidak nampak keraguan pada ekspresi maupun suaranya. "Ya," katanya, "aku akan membunuh tiga Phantomhive itu dengan tanganku sendiri, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Aku sudah mendekati mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Kurasa itu cukup."

Sebastian melipat tangannya di dada. Ekspresinya datar. Tak ada keraguan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Ronald yang mendengar perkataannya tertawa tanpa arti.

"Wah, wah," katanya, "apa yang akan dipikirkan Phantomhive itu melihat pelayannya yang setia berkhianat, ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa mengejek. Sebastian tertawa tanpa rasa humor untuk menimpalinya.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" katanya dengan suara yang dingin. "Kalau tahu bahwa orang kepercayaannya berkhianat, itu akan menjadi luka baru lagi untuk mereka. Kau tahu kalau aku ingin membunuh mereka dalam keadaan penuh rasa sakit dan benci, kan?

"Itu yang mereka lakukan saat membunuh orangtuaku dulu. Vincent tidak mengasihani ayah dan ibuku, lalu kenapa aku harus mengasihani mereka? Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa Michaelis juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Phantomhive."

Tangan Sebastian terkepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras saat mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya. Ronald dapat dengan jelas membaca kebencian yang menguasai orang itu hanya dari suaranya saja. Karena itu ia diam—membiarkan Sebastian meresapi segala perasaan sakit yang mengendap di dasar hatinya.

"Itu saja?" tanya Ronald pada akhirnya. "Kalau sudah, aku akan pulang dan memberitahukannya pada Ash." Ronald berdiri dan menarik tudung jaketnya lagi melewati kepala. Ia memandangi Sebastian dari balik kacamata berbingkai tebal miliknya.

"Ya. Itu saja cukup," gumam Sebastian pelan. Ronald mengangkat bahunya sebelum berpamitan dengan seringai lebar.

"Oke kalau begitu," katanya ceria. "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku bergabung untuk membantai Phantomhive, Sebs. Ini akan menyenangkan." Ronald tertawa renyah. Sebastian hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum asimetris.

"Ya, ya, ya," katanya, "terima kasih sudah meminjamkan tangan untuk membantu Michaelis membunuh mereka." Sebastian berusaha untuk balas berkelakar. Sebelum Ronald benar-benar pergi, ia menambahkan hal yang paling penting padanya.

"Ron," panggilnya, "rahasiakan ini dari semua yang ada di rumah kecuali Maylene dan Undertaker. Aku tidak mau yang lain tahu masalahku, oke?"

Sebastian menatap Ron penuh harap. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebelum melangkah pergi dari taman itu dan menyusuri trotoar yang basah. Sebastian menghela napas lega. Ia tahu Ronald bisa menjaga rahasianya. Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengetahui masalah Sebastian setelah ini.

Kecuali satu orang.

Sayang sekali. Sebastian sudah berharap penuh pada Ron agar tak ada satu pun anggota Rache yang mengetahui masalahnya. Tapi kerahasiaan rencana itu tetap terbongkar. Terbongkar di telinga seseorang yang harusnya menjadi orang yang paling tidak boleh mendengarnya.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian tidak mengetahuinya. Sejak Ronald datang tadi, Ciel berada dekat sekali dengan mereka. Ia bersandar di balik pohon yang ada di belakang bangku yang diduduki Sebastian. Dekat sekali. Tapi, sekali lagi sayang, Sebastian tidak menyadarinya.

Ciel merosot di batang pohon tempatnya bersandar. Jantungnya bergemuruh keras. Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya mendadak dingin dan gemetar. Ia tidak memercayai sedikit pun yang didengarnya barusan. Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak berharap mendengar itu semua.

Tadinya ia hanya berkata pada ibunya untuk kembali karena merasa bosan. Ibunya mengizinkannya pergi. Dengan segera, Ciel pergi ke taman di mana Sebastian sedang menunggu mereka bertiga. Ia berniat mengagetkan pemuda itu dengan menyelinap dari belakang. Ia hanya berniat untuk mengajaknya bergurau saat ia melihat ada orang yang lebih dulu menemui Sebastian.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Sebelum Ciel berniat bergabung dengan mereka, ia mendengar semuanya. Keningnya berkerut saat mendengar pemuda pirang itu memanggilnya dengan nama _Sebastian_, bukan _Michael_. Saat itu ia berdiri persis membelakangi mereka karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Namun setelah semuanya dikatakan, Ciel sungguh menyesal akan keputusannya untuk menguping. Ini buruk. Ciel tidak pernah berharap untuk mendengar ini semua.

Kini ia tahu kalau nama Michael yang sebenarnya memang Sebastian. Ia juga tahu kalau warna iris Sebastian yang asli adalah merah, bukannya abu-abu. Ciel tidak pernah tahu kalau yang dipikirkannya selama ini benar-benar berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Ciel merasa sangat bodoh karena ditipu mentah-mentah. Bukan itu yang membuatnya marah, bukan. Yang membuatnya sangat marah bukan karena dibodohi, melainkan ditipu oleh orang yang paling ia percaya. Ciel tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati dan kini ia tahu.

Ciel menahan sakit di tempatnya meringkuk sekarang. Ia ingin berteriak saking sakitnya, namun ia tidak ingin Sebastian tahu kalau ia berada tepat dibelakangnya. Menahan semuanya justru membuatnya semakin sedih. Rasa sakit yang tidak dikeluarkan justru menggerogotinya dari dalam, serasa merobek dadanya dan menusuki tulang-tulangnya hingga sakitnya terasa sampai ke sumsum. Ciel tidak pernah merasa sebegini terluka.

Perlahan, ia mencoba bangkit tanpa suara. Kakinya bergetar seirama dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Ciel menggigit bibirnya saat merasa sesuatu mencekat tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan memaksa air matanya untuk ditumpahkan. Ciel berdiri dan mulai berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran.

Saat mulai melangkah, semua memori bersama Sebastian yang ia punya kembali ke permukaaan. Ciel ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat menghabiskan waktu-waktu itu. Tapi begitu tahu bahwa yang Sebastian lakukan hanyalah untuk mendekati keluarganya, dengan kata lain hanya sandiwara, Ciel merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri.

Langkah kaki bocah empat belas tahun itu semakin cepat. Ia baru tahu kalau Sebastian menyimpan dendam pada keluarganya. Kini ia tahu kalau Sebastian datang menemaninya hanya untuk satu tujuan. Membunuhnya.

Ciel berlari lebih cepat tanpa memedulikan arah tujuannya. Suara teriakan yang ingin ia lontarkan tak jua meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Sakit sekali. Rasa sakit akibat dikhianati itu begitu perih sampai jantungnya terasa seperti dilumat alu.

Ciel berlari di jalanan kelabu dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang kacau balau. Ia bahkan sudah tidak memedulikan jalan dan orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya. Beberapa kali ia menabrak para pejalan kaki. Namun ia tidak peduli.

Ciel tidak menghentikan langkahnya meski napasnya sudah terputus-putus tidak teratur. Paru-parunya sudah robek karena dinginnya udara di akhir musim semi ini. Uap-uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya tiap ia mengosongkan paru-parunya. Ciel tidak peduli.

Ciel tidak mau memercayai ini semua. Ia ingin terus berlari sampai kakinya hancur dan dadanya remuk. Buat rasa sakit yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia harap, dengan begitu semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Titik-titik gerimis mulai turun saat Ciel memperlambat dingin yang semakin menjadi itu menusuki kulitnya. Hujan di peralihan musm ini justru terasa lebih dingin daripada badai salju. Hujan juga, entah kenapa, membuat segalanya lebih sedih.

Ingin menangis.

Ciel berhenti dan menumpukan tangannya pada lutut. Napasnya berantakan. Ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Sekarang ia berada di pertokoan yang lebih sepi dari pengunjung dan pejalan kaki.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Ciel memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Berlari sejauh ini membuatnya lelah. Staminanya memang payah. Ditambah lagi dengan dinginnya udara yang menolak untuk dihirup. Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding bata yang berwarna kelabu. Lalu perlahan, pelan-pelan, ia mulai merosot ke tanah. Duduk memeluk lutut.

_Tidak mungkin. Todak mungkin seperti ini. Ini bohong, kan?_

Ciel ingin memercayai Sebastian. Ciel hanya tahu _Michael_ yang baik hati. Michael yang lembut dan pintar bermain musik. Yang mau melakukan apa pun untuk menyenangkannya. Yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menghiburnya saat ia sedih.

Kalau sudah begini… apa…?

Apa arti pelukan-pelukan itu? Apa arti semua perkataan itu? Apa arti kebaikan-kebaikan yang selama ini ia terima? Apa arti senyuman yang selalu ia rindukan itu?

…semuanya palsu?

"Uuuuhh…"

Dan saat Ciel tak mampu menanggung jawabannya, ia menangis.

**xxXxx**

"Bagaimana ini? Ponselnya tidak aktif," isak Rachel Phantomhive saat ia menutup ponselnya untuk kali kesekian. Di tahan-tahannya air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Meski hujan semakin deras begini, ia tidak mau kunjung masuk ke mobil. Claude sudah bersiap di kursi belakang kemudi. Sebastian masih di luar memegangi payung untuk majikannya itu.

Saat Rachel dan Claude kembali tadi, mereka berdua terkejut karena tidak melihat Ciel. Padahal tadi Ciel sudah pamit duluan untuk menemui Sebastian. Sebastian sendiri bingung karena dari tadi ia tidak melihat Ciel. Melihat Rachel yang hendak menangis seperti itu, Sebastian menjadi tidak tega.

"Lebih baik Nyonya masuk ke mobil sekarang," bujuk Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan keberadaan Ciel sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dia diganggu preman seperti waktu di sekolah dulu?

"Tapi—"

"Begini saja," putus Sebastian, "saya akan mencarinya sekarang. Maaf, tolong pegang." Sebastian menyerahkan payung yang tadi ia pegang pada Rachel. Tanpa berpamitan lagi, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Rachel dan payungnya.

"Mi—"

Panggilan Rachel tidak selesai. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sambil berdoa. Semoga pemuda yang berlari cepat menembus hujan itu bisa kembali dengan Ciel.

**.**

Sebastian sudah berlari hampir sepuluh menit di bawah hujan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk reda. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Jemarinya memucat dan berkerut. Pakaiannya yang basah dan menempel di kulit membuat daya tahannya semakin menipis. Tapi ia harus mencari Ciel sampai ketemu. Tidak peduli apakah ia akan beku duluan di bawah guyuran air es ini.

Sebastian memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Jalanan makin lengang karena hujan dan kawasan pertokoan yang memang sepi. Sebastian mulai merasa putus asa. Namun semangatnya timbul sedikit saat ia melihat kepala berambut kelabu di sebelah toko bunga tanpa kanopi.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas lega. Ternyata itu memang Ciel. Ia duduk meringkuk di trotoar jalan sambil memeluk lututnya. Baju dan rambutnya basah kuyup. Sebastian langsung berlari lebih cepat untuk bisa berada sesegera mungkin di sisinya.

"Ciel!" panggilnya keras di tengah deru hujan. Anak yang meringkuk itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Wajahnya basah. Pupilnya menyempit. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sebastian sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Michael?" panggilnya linglung. Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yang di hadapannya ini tetap saja _kakaknya_.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Ibumu khawatir sekali, tahu! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" sembur Sebastian galak. Ia mulai mengomel-ngomel tentang tindakan Ciel, hujan, dan masalah kesehatannya. Ciel diam saja saat Sebastian melepaskan jaketnya untuk dipakaikan pada Ciel.

"Lain kali pamit dulu kalau au jalan-jalan! Kau tersesat, kan? Dasar anak-anak!" Sebastian masih terus bercerocos ribut. Tangannya sibuk membalutkan jaketnya pada tubuh Ciel yang gemetaran. Memang, sih, sama-sama basah. Tapi ia harap masih bisa melindungi Ciel dari terpaan angin.

"…aku… aku tidak tersesat, kok," kilah Ciel lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Ia menolak untuk menatap wajah Sebastian. "Aku juga bukan anak-anak," tambahnya dengan suara yang dibuat lebih tegas.

Sebastian dan Ciel terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh Ciel dan diangkat dalam gendongan. Ciel terkejut saat Sebastian mulai berjalan ke tempat di mana Rachel dan Claude menunggu mereka.

"Hei—turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Ciel mulai berontak di gendongan Sebastian. Tapi tangan Sebastian memag masih lebih kuat.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu yang sudah kedinginan berjalan sendiri? Lihat, bibirmu saja sudah gemetaran begitu. Apalagi kaki," bantah Sebastian sok jago. Ciel tahu. Dari suaranya yang bergetar, Sebastian juga kedinginan. Apalagi ia cuma memakai _t-shirt_ tipis setelah memberikan jaketnya pada Ciel.

Ciel tertegun memandang wajah Sebastian yang sangat dekat dengannya. Masih sama dengan yang ia lihat kemarin. Masih ramah dan lembut seperti biasa. Bukan wajah pendendam yang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir menghantui pikirannya.

Ciel memeluk leher Sebastian erat. Orang ini masih baik kepadanya. Masih memperlakukannya seperti saudara kandung dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang melimpah. Masih memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti hari-hari kemarin. Hari-hari yang Ciel harap akan berlanjut selamanya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Ciel ingin menangis. Benarkah Sebastian akan membunuh keluarganya? Termasuk dirinya? Ah, dingin sekali.

Pelukannya mengerat. Dirasakannya pula tangan Sebastian yang mengerat di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya di ceruk leher Sebastian. Sama-sama basah begini, kenapa tubuh Sebastian terasa begitu hangat, ya?

Ciel jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"Michael...," panggilnya pelan. Sebastian menaikkan alisnya—bingung. Sejak tadi anak ini diam terus.

"Ya?"

"Aku...," bisik Ciel, "...aku ingin memercayaimu. Bisa, kan?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Jujur, ia tidak paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ciel. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut. Ciel tidak memindahkan wajahnya dari leher Sebastian.

"Aku mau kau berjanji padaku...," rengeknya sambil memeluk leher Sebastian erat-erat. Sebastian semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Berjanjilah padaku... bahwa kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. Bahwa kita akan terus bersama-sama. Ya?"

Sebastian mengerutkan alisnya. Hujan yang tadinya deras mulai mereda, menyisakan gerimis tipis yang menciptakan tabir putih di sekitar tubuh mereka berdua. Sebastian ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ciel seperti ini. Kenapa suaranya sedih sekali? Sebastian tidak suka melihatnya begitu.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu!" ucap Sebastian tegas. "Kita akan selalu bersama." Namun senyum di wajahnya sudah hancur.

Gerimis tipis membuat atmosfer di kota semakin sesak. Ciel mati-matian menahan tangis. Sebastian berusaha keras mengontrol gejolak batinnya. Di hati keduanya, semua sama-sama terasa menyesakkan.

Meskipun Ciel sudah tahu semuanya... rasa sayangnya pada Sebastian tidak akan berubah. Apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Ciel berdoa agar ini semua akan jadi yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih, Mike," kata Ciel lirih, "aku menyayangimu."

_**.**_

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Hai, yang di bagian atas itu bonus buat yang mau bunuh-bunuhannya. Seperti yang kubilang, daku nggak bisa buat gore yang sadis. Maaf, ya. Oh, ya… yang _"Hancurkan, beri aku kepalamu…"_ dan seterusnya itu masih dengan The True Murderous Intent-nya GazettE. Keren, ya? *jeduakk*

Sipp! Hasil mid semester saya jeblok ampun-ampunan! Hoahahahahahaha! *setan*

Hmm, kelihatannya fic ini bakal tamat di dua chapter lagi, kalau perkiraan saya nggak salah. Maaf kalau ada typos. Seperti biasa, saya author yang senang diberi _feedback_. Tolong doakan saya juga untuk pertempuran tanggal 10 November (hari pahlawan? *plakplak*) dan 12-13 November besok. Danke~

.

**I Thank:**

**Vivian Muneca** (Eh, mana?), **RukaAna** (Baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya, ya? XD), **C mbem** (Sadis sekali, Anda. Baru pisah berapa bulan sama saya Anda jadi seperti itu. =="), **Aldred van Kuroschiffer** (Mohon maaf kalau ini nggak ada kemajuan dibanding chapter lalu. Hiks.), **Rien CR** (Dukung saya atau Sebastian? Kami nggak lagi kampanye, lho. *salahpengertian*), **Double L** (Tukang cuci. *ngakak*), **Tezuyuki** (Bagaimana bisa happy ending, ya? *plak*), **chiko-silver lady** (Danke~), **Angeline Eva **(Hah? Ternyata Anda, ya, cewek yang godain Sebastian kemarin? #buagh. Tahu, kok, kalo bercanda. Makasih, ya.)

**D-26**


	11. Day Light Night

**Vengeful Soul**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 11: Day-Light-Night**

**.**

Lima hari tersisa.

Ciel berbaring telungkup di tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan yang resah. Dari tadi ia hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Sebuah percakapan yang ia curi dengar beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar mengganggu ketenteraman hatinya. Kalimat demi kalimat itu masih terdengar dengan jelas di kepalanya. Terpantul kian kemari dalam otaknya dan menggumpal seperti kabut tebal yang menolak untuk pudar.

Tengah malam. Lonceng jam berdentang dua belas kali.

Kedua mata Ciel membelalak makin lebar alih-alih terpejam untuk segera tidur. Sekarang tanggal tujuh Februari. Hari telah berganti dan waktunya tersisa semakin sedikit. Kata-kata Michael—bukan—Sebastian tadi siang kembali dan kembali lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Terus sampai Ciel ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar suara itu hilang.

"_Lima hari lagi, tanggal sebelas Februari…"_

"…_aku akan membunuh tiga Phantomhive itu dengan tanganku sendiri, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi."_

"_Kau tahu kalau aku ingin membunuh mereka dalam keadaan penuh rasa sakit dan benci, kan?"_

Ciel langsung ingin menangis. Kenapa Sebastian ingin berbuat seperti itu, Ciel sama sekali tak paham. Lalu semua yang ia lakukan bersamanya selama ini untuk apa? Sebastian bilang ia sayang padanya. Sebastian bilang ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan ibu Ciel sendiri pun sudah menganggap Sebastian sebagai anak laki-lakinya juga.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Rasa sakit di kepala Ciel berubah menjadi pusing yang amat sangat. Napasnya terasa agak panas. Ciel menyerah untuk memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik rantai-rantai tak kasat mata menuju tidur yang dalam.

**xxXxx**

Empat hari tersisa.

Ciel terbangun dengan perasaan tidak nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ia membuka mata, baru ia menyadari bahwa ada kain basah yang diletakkan di atas dahinya. Kain itu terasa hangat saat tangan Ciel naik untuk menggapainya. Di luar dugaannya, dahi yang ada di balik kain basah itu terasa panas sekali. Ciel mengerang pelan dan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang.

"Ciel sudah bangun?"

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Suara lembut seseorang yang amat dikenalnya membuat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan kembali. Ia berusaha bangkit ke posisi duduk. Namun gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu justru membuat kepala Ciel pusing seperti diguncang tangan yang besar.

Ciel mendesis nyeri saat merasa akan ambruk kembali ke bantal. Namun tangan lembut yang mendarat di bahunya memaksa ia untuk membuka kelopak matanya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Sebuah suara yang lembut tertangkap oleh telinga Ciel. Suara seorang wanita yang amat Ciel kenal. Mata Ciel menyipit. Saat sudah mulai mendapatkan fokusnya, Ciel akhirnya sadar bahwa yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya itu adalah ibunya.

"Ibu…?" Ciel bergumam lingung. Udara yang keluar dari hidungnya terasa panas dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas. Selain hidungnya yang hampir tersumbat, tenggorokannya juga terasa menyempit.

"Aku di sini," jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang selembut ombak di pantai. Ia memegang bahu Ciel lembut dan duduk merapat di sebelahnya. Wanita anggun itu menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Ciel menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Sepertinya asmamu kambuh. Gara-gara hujan kemarin, sih!" omel Rachel dengan suara yang dibuat kesal. Namun, masih, ia terdengar begitu lembut dan perhatian. Ciel menelan ludahnya dengan susah dan mengangguk mengerti. Tenggorokannya terlalu kering dan itu membuatnya terluka tiap kali berbicara.

"Kau mau makan? Pastikan kau minum obatmu, ya…," gumam Rachel dengan cara yang terkesan seperti ia akan meninggalkan Ciel sendirian. Ciel berusaha keras untuk mendongakkan kepala dan menatap kedua mata biru ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan lebih terlihat seperti akan melakukan sebuah perpisahan.

"Ibu mau ke mana?" tegur Ciel tak suka. Selalu saja begini. Padahal Ciel sakit, tapi lagi-lagi ibunya menelantarkannya.

"Ciel, ibu dan ayahmu—"

"Oh, ayolah, Bu! Di saat seperti ini? Ibu tahu aku sedang sakit dan aku membutuhkan ibu yang akan merawatku," sela Ciel dengan nada yang meninggi—meski suaranya masih lemah. Ibu Ciel terlihat terluka dengan ucapan itu. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tahu Ciel lebih terluka daripada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik dan ekspresi wajahnya.

Ciel cemberut dan membuang muka. Meski kesal, ia tetap tidak bisa melotot pada ibunya. Ia sedang dalam emosi yang labil dan kondisi yang sangat sensitif. Kenapa di saat yang seperti ini ia justru tidak memiliki orang yang paling ia butuhkan untuk berada di sampingnya?

"Ciel sayang…," bisik Rachel sambil membelai kepala putranya, "…ibu mengerti kekecewaanmu. Bersabarlah sebentar saja. Ibu akan pulang seputaran jarum jam setelah matahari terbenam. Oke?"

Rachel terus membujuk putranya. Ciel bergeming. Ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan mengalah. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menjadi anak yang baik. Yang tidak merepotkan orangtuanya. Rachel pun tahu bahwa Ciel adalah anak yang baik. Bocah itu pasti mengerti.

"…oke…"

Ciel bergumam berat dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia sengaja berbaring pada sisinya agar bisa memunggungi Rachel. Ciel menarik selimutnya melewati telinga sampai menutupi wajah. Ia ingin agar ibunya tahu bahwa ia kecewa.

Rachel mendesah panjang. Lega lega sekaligus kecewa karena ia tetap bisa pergi walau harus meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang sakit. Wanita cantik itu membungkuk dan mencium pelipis Ciel yang tidak tertutup selimut. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya…," katanya di ambang pintu, "Nanti Michael datang. Jangan kesepian, ya. Dia akan merawatmu dengan baik sampai kau sembuh."

Rachel menutup pintu pelan setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia tahu Ciel tidak tidur. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan menjawabnya karena ia masih marah padanya. Sayangnya ia tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Ciel di balik selimut saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Otot-otot Ciel menegang dan berubah siaga saat mendengar ucapan Rachel barusan. Michael? Sebastian yang _itu_? Yang benar saja! Kenapa ia harus berdua dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang?

Detak jantung Ciel yang sempat mengalami percepatan kembali berirama normal. Pupilnya pun pelan-pelan melebar. Ciel memejamkan matanya dan menangis.

Ia tidak bisa membenci Sebastian. Apa pun yang telah, dan akan diperbuatnya.

**xxXxx**

Tiga hari tersisa

Kondisi Ciel sama sekali tidak membaik sampai hari esoknya. Keadaannya justru kelihatan memburuk. Tidak terlalu terlihat dari fisiknya, namun dari kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau makan, ya tidak mau! Pergi sana!" bentaknya pada salah satu pelayan pagi ini.

"Lalu makanan ini mau diapakan? Tuan muda belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Itu pun dimuntahkan kembali, bukan?" kata pelayan itu dengan suara gemetaran. Takut dengan perubahan Ciel.

"Masa bodoh! Mau dibuang atau ditumpahkan di atas kepalamu aku juga tidak peduli!"

Pelayan wanita yang tadi datang membawakan makanan itu mundur pelan-pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak pernah melihat Ciel yang berkata kasar seperti ini. Sejak ia bekerja di rumah ini, Ciel adalah anak lelaki manis yang sopan—walau sering berkata sinis pada orang asing. Sejak kejadian itu, seisi rumah jadi bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi seperti ini?

Pada akhirnya Ciel tidak menelan sesuap pun makanan yang diberikan padanya. Ibunya bingung dengan sikap Ciel yang justru seperti gadis dalam masa puber. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Ciel. Ia juga tidak bisa menegur Ciel karena ia tahu anak itu juga mungkin punya masalah dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Semua orang heran dengan perubahan sikapnya. Sebastian juga. Ialah satu orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan Ciel. Kemarin, saat tahu Ciel sakit, ia langsung bolos kuliah dan bermaksud untuk pergi melihat Ciel. Sayangnya, kemarin saat ia datang, ia hanya mendapati Ciel yang sedang tertidur.

Hari ini Sebastian datang lagi. Lagi-lagi anak itu tidur. Atau _pura-pura_ tidur. Sebastian menungguinya berjam-jam. Namun Ciel tak bergerak juga.

"Bangun, dong. Aku tidak ada teman bicara, nih…," bisik Sebastian—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri—sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ciel. Anak itu mesih memejamkan mata. Dadanya naik turun berirama. Sebastian yakin. Kalau anak itu sedang bangun, ia pasti akan dimarahi karena membuat rambutnya berantakan.

Ciel tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sebastian berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Ciel dan ganti membelainya dengan lembut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih dan terluka. Sebastian mengistirahatkan tangannya di dahi Ciel yang agak berkeringat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil memandangi wajah Ciel sampai puas.

"Suatu saat akan sampai hari di mana aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi…," bisiknya pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Sebastian mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kuat-kuat. Di dalam dadanya, terasa ada dua orang yang saling berduel dengan sengit. Ia, dan sean di dalam dirinya. Menyakitkan. Menyakitkan. Tapi tak bisa ia abaikan.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Seerat kepalan tangannya sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram jantungnya. Sebastian menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Ia berusaha mengingat lagi luka hatinya. Tujuannya. Apa tujuannya? Ingatkan lagi akan tujuannya.

Sebastian membuka matanya kembali. Dengan sinar mata yang berbeda. Dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Dengan tekad yang berbeda.

.

_Suatu saat keberuntunganmu akan habis_

_Kebencian padamu_

_Adalah sikap yang pantas_

.

**xxXxx**

10 Februari…

Beruntungnya Sebastian karena ia masuk ke kamar Ciel saat anak itu sedang bangun. Sudah berhari-hari ia hanya melihat anak itu memejamkan mata sambil berbaring di balik selimut. Hal ini membuat Sebastian lega melihat keadaannya yang lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Sebastian baru saja hendak menyapa Ciel saat ia melihat ekspresi anak itu yang terlihat galak.

"Ciel, aku datang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia curi-curi pandang ke arah Ciel menyelidik. Ciel terlihat sedang sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Wajahnya masam.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" jawab Ciel ketus. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di pangkuannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak berkeliling halaman. Lalu kembali ke atas lagi untuk membaca dari awal.

"Lho, kok?" tanya Sebastian bingung. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur Ciel dan mengulurkan sebatang coklat padanya. Sebastian sengaja membeli itu di jalan karena ia tahu Ciel suka coklat. Sekarang sikap anak itu justru terliha tidak bersahabat seperti ini. Ini aneh bagi Sebastian karena Ciel biasanya bersikap manja di depannya.

"Apa? Ada masalah?" tukas Ciel dengan nada yang terkesan tidak ingin didebat. Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tangannya yang mengulurkan coklat diabaikan.

"Iya, sepertinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah…," jawab Sebastian ragu-ragu. Ia berdiri dan duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang Ciel. Tatapannya penuh perhatian. "Kenapa kau?"

Ciel tidak langsung menjawab. Sebasian mengawasi Ciel dengan matanya yang jeli. Dari tadi Ciel tidak membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya. Hal ini membuatnya yakin bahwa Ciel tidak sedang membaca. Namun hanya menggunakan buku untuk menghindari sesuatu. Menghindarinya, mungkin? Menghindari tatapan mata atau obrolan dengannya?

"Penting buatmu?" Ciel kembali membalas dengan pedas. Namun ia masih belum memandang mata Sebastian. Sebastian mendesah berat.

"Ciel…," panggil Sebastian sabar, "…kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau sangat penting bagiku."

Sebastian berusaha memastikan bahwa Ciel mendengar kata-katanya dengan baik. Ciel terlihat membeku. Ia tidak menanggapi apa pun. Gerakan matanya di halaman buku terhenti. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sebastian membiarkannya diam sendiri sampai akhirnya ia sendiri yang dibuat terkejut saat Ciel tiba-tiba menatapnya tepat di mata.

Ciel memandangi Sebastian lurus-lurus. Bukan pandangan yang tajam. Namun, entah bagaimana, Sebastian merasa tertusuk dipandangi seperti memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Namun pandangan itu seolah menelanjanginya sampai ke intinya yang terdalam. Ia mulai merasa jengah dipandangi seperti itu. Namun ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk membalas tatapan itu.

Sebastian baru saja hendak berbicara lagi saat bibir Ciel membuat gerakan samar. Ia memutuskan diam karena kelihatannya Ciel ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sebastian pikir ia akan mendengar rentetan curahan hati Ciel tentang apa yang membuat suasana hatinya buruk seperti itu. Nyatanya bukan. Yang diucapkan Ciel setelah ini justru merupakan untaian kata yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Pulanglah…," kata Ciel datar. Dingin. Sama seperti tatapannya. "Aku _sedang_ tidak ingin melihatmu."

Terdengar bunyi seperti suara yang tertahan di akhir kalimat Ciel. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya Ciel sendiri yang tidak bisa menatap Sebastian lebih lama. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan pura-pura tidak melihat Sebastian yang raut wajahnya agak syok.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Sebastian—lagi. Ia tidak bosan menanyai Ciel terus-menerus. Yang ada justru kesabarannya yang makin tipis. Ciel tidak terlihat akan menjawab. Tepatnya, Ciel terlihat seperti tidak melihat Sebastian duduk di sampingnya.

"Masih tidak mau bilang?" desak Sebastian sekali lagi. Ciel mulai jengah. Sebastian memandanginya balik terus menerus. Tatapan Sebasian serasa membakar dirinya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Namun akhirnya pertahanannya jebol juga.

"Ciel—"

"Mike! Kau bisa keluar tidak?"

Ciel membentak Sebastian dengan suara keras. Sebastian tampak terkejut sesaat. Alisnya tertaut. Oke. Ia mulai marah sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang marah pada Ciel. Ia tidak kaget melihat Ciel yang tidak tampak gentar. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama keras kepala. Hanya saja, sebelum ini Sebastian lebih dewasa untuk bisa mengalah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu terganggu sampai seperti ini," kata Sebastian yang ikut kesal. "Tapi kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini tanpa alasan. Setidaknya katakan. _Kau kenapa_?"

Sebastian berdiri dan menatap Ciel tepat di matanya. Ciel menggemeretakkan rahangnya kesal. Perasaannya kacau. Ada sesuatu di dasar perutnya yang bergolak. Ia marah sekali sekarang.

Sebastian sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan entengnya bertanya 'ia kenapa'. Padahal ia tak paham bahwa yang menyebabkannya sensitif selama beberapa hari terakhir ini adalah ia sendiri. Ciel selalu terluka tiap mengingat kenangan mereka berdua. Terlebih saat ia mengingat percakapan Sebastian dengan temannya itu di taman. Ia selalu sedih saat merasa bahwa kebaikan Sebastian selama ini hanya pura-pura. Bahwa selama ini Sebastian hanya menipunya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kan? Untuk apa kau bersikap baik padaku?" sembur Ciel emosi. Sebastian kelihatan bingung. Namun ia sama marahnya dengan Ciel.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya salah kalau aku bersikap baik padamu? Selama ini semuanya tidak masalah, kan?"

Ciel menyela.

"Masalah!" bentaknya. "Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti dan keluar dari sini? Tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Ciel menggebrak meja di sebelah kasurnya. Sebastian mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Meteran emosinya sudah rusak. Setelah mengatur napas selama sekian detik, ia berkata dengan suara yang lebih menyerupai geraman. Sebastian sendiri masih bersyukur karena ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganmu…," gumamnya jengkel. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, sih?" Sebastian mulai terdengar putus asa. Ciel tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah lebih tenang. Namun suaranya tidak sekeras tadi saat menjawab.

"Apa yang kumau? Itu yang kau tanyakan?" kata Ciel. "Yang kumau adalah malam tidak pernah datang. Dan hari ini tidak akan berganti menjadi esok! Sekarang pergilah! Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku membencimu!"

Suara Ciel berubah parau. Air mata mulai menyelimuti bola matanya seperti tabir tipis yang mengilat. Sebastian membuang muka. Ia menolak untuk melihat pemandangan itu. Ia sendiri terlalu tertusuk dengan ucapan Ciel barusan. 'Membencinya'? Sebastian berdiri diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dengan membanting pintu.

Ciel mengawasi Sebastian yang berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ada sesuatu yang terasa akan meledak di dalam dadanya. Ciel memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia meraih apa yang bisa ia jangkau dari meja dan membantingnya ke satu bidang dinding kosong. Ciel tak pikir panjang saat tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri membanting benda yang ternyata jam meja itu.

_Besok_, Ciel berpikir.

Pikirkan. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau tahu bahwa besok adalah hari kematianmu. Kau bisa dengan jelas membayangkan bagaimana kematianmu. Juga siapa yang membunuhmu. Rasa sakit karena dikhianati, merasa dibohongi, dan dijadikan target pembunuhan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu membuat batin Ciel tertekan. Ia adalah anak yang paling takut dikhianati dan ditinggal sendirian. Ia akan dibunuh oleh orang yang paling ia percayai. Ciel merasa tubuhnya dibanting ke lanai saat ia ingat bahwa ayah ibunya juga akan kehilangan nyawa.

Ciel duduk memeluk lutut. Ia lebih sedih jika meningat ayah ibunya akan dibunuh ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang dibunuh. Ciel terdiam dan merunut semua kejadian dari awal. Saat ia masih kecil dulu, ia ingat ada teman ayahnya yang meninggal. Penyebabnya tidak jelas. Kabarnya dibunuh. Sekarang Ciel paham. Iu adalah perbuatan ayahnya sendiri.

Ciel marah pada ayahnya, jelas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayah yang sangat ia sayangi tega melakukan hal kejam seperti iu. Benar-benar kejam. Ayahnyalah yang salah. Kalau ia ada di posisi Sebastian, wajar kalau ia ingin membalaskan segala perlakuan yang telah diterimanya.

Wajar, kan? Lalu kenapa?

Ciel membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Ayahnya sudah melakukan sebuah dosa besar pada Sebastian. Inikah hukuman yang harus diterimanya? Ciel perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa memahami luka hati Sebastian selama ini. Tapi ia ingin mengerti.

Jika nyawanya cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka itu, maka ia rela…

**.**

Sebastian merosot ke lantai setelah menutup pintu dengan cara yang agak kasar di belakangnya. Ia bersandar di pintu dengan kepala terunduk dalam. Dagunya menyentuh dada. Matanya terpejam. Napasnya terdengar memburu selama beberapa menit. Saat kemudian ia mulai tenang, ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengacak-acak rambunya frustrasi.

"Sialan…," gumamnya mengutuk diri sendiri, "…apa yang kulakukan!"

Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian menunjukkan sosoknya yang sedang marah pada Ciel. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia bertengkar dengan anak iu. Sebasian tidak punya saudara saat ia masih memiliki keluarga. Jadi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana harusnya seorang kakak dan adik berkelahi. Oke, ia sering berkelahi di Rache dengan _saudara-saudara_nya. Tapi itu jelas berbeda. Lebih terasa seperti pertempuran dengan terlibatnya tinju, tendangan, dan lemparan benda-benda berbahaya seperti asbak yang berat atau gantungan topi.

Sebastian membentuk ekspresi sedih dengan alisnya yang melengkung. Ia menyesali pertengkaran barusan. Ia ingin memberikan perpisahan yang baik bagi Ciel—meski Sebastian tahu itu tak mungkin. Dari hari ke hari, keberadaan Ciel terasa semakin menjauh. Barusan anak itu mengatakan kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya. Dibenci oleh Ciel adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia akuti. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuatnya sedih.

Sebastian berusaha menguatkan dirinya. 'Harus bagaimana' bukanlah pertanyaan yang ia bisa ucapkan sekarang. Ia harus tetap maju. Maju atau mati. Ciel mungkin akan membencinya lebih lagi.

Tapi Sebastian sudah membencinya sebelum ia mengenal anak itu.

**xxXxx**

Ciel terbangun di pada pukul dua dini hari karena suara berisik yang mengganggunya. Ia terkejut bukan main saat mendengar bunyi ketukan malam-malam begini. Bukan dari pintu kamarnya, melainkan dari jendela kamar. Ciel bergidik ngeri. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua. Ia juga tidak memiliki balkon di luar kamarnya. Ketukan itu dari mana datangnya?

Ciel menelan ludahnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya yang pucat. Suara ketukan itu terdengar semakin keras. Dengan dahi berkerut, Ciel menyingkapkan tirai tebal di jendela kamarnya itu perlahan-lahan. Ia sungguh terkejut sampai nyaris berteriak saat melihat sepotong tangan mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya dengan ribut.

"Hei, ini aku. Buka jendelanya."

"Wuaaah!"

Kali ini Ciel benar-benar berteriak tertahan. Wajah Sebastian tiba-iba muncul begitu saja di balik jendela di hadapannya. Ciel memandanginya bingung selama beberapa saat dan langsung buru-buru membukakan jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ!" katanya terkejut. Ia memandang Sebastian dari atas ke bawah. Sebastian memijak ringan pada sebuah dahan pohon yang tumbuh di dekat jendela kamarnya. Tubuhnya terlihat ringan sekali. Ciel tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berdiri di sana tanpa membuat dahan itu patah.

"Ingin menemuimu," jawab Sebastian sambil melompat masuk ke kamar Ciel dengan mudahnya. Gerakannya mengingatkan Ciel pada ninja yang ada di film-film. Ia begitu terkesan dengan tingkah Sebastian barusan. Lelaki itu selalu membuat Ciel terkesan atas segala perilakunya.

"Tapi kau bisa lewat pintu, kan?" tanya Ciel menginterogasi. Ia menutup kembali jendela kamarnya sementara Sebastian melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kamar. Lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu menyalakan lampu kamar sehingga suasana menjadi terang. Ciel memperhatikan ransel besar di punggungnya. Namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Jangan. Nanti ketahuan," jawab Sebastian tidak jelas. Ciel yang bingung dibuat makin pusing saat Sebastian berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan berkerja dengan cekatan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel curiga saat Sebastian menyusul bantal-bantalnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Kini susunan bantal dengan selimut itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidur meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Tipuan lama. tapi cukup berhasil untuk menyamarkan orang yang sedang sakit sepertimu."

Ciel mengerutkan dahi saat Sebastian kembali memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas. Sebastian bergerak cepat. Namun tidak terlihat seperi sedang buru-buru. Pemuda itu mematikan kembali lampu kamarnya dan menggandeng Ciel ke tepi jendela.

"Apa yang—"

"Shh, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suau tempat. Jangan ribut, ya. Aku bisa dimarahi nyonya kalau membawamu yang sedang sakit ini pergi. Tapi hanya sedikit waktu yang kupunya."

Ciel terdiam meski beribu pertanyaan membuat tenggorokannya geli. Sebastian sudah duduk di ambang jendela saat berbalik. Didapatinya wajah Ciel yang ragu-ragu.

"Kau bisa memanjat pohon?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah… kurasa—"

Ciel tidak langsung menjawab. Namun Sebastian cukup mengerti saat anak itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Sini."

Sebastian memutuskan untuk menggendong Ciel turun. Jika sebelum ini Sebastian selalu mengomeli Ciel yang selalu makan sedikit sehingga tubuhnya kurus, kali ini ia bersyukur. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari anak-anak seusianya itu memudahkan Sebastian untuk menggendong Ciel turun. Meski bingung, Ciel lebih bingung lagi untuk bertanya. Ia memejamkan mata saat Sebastian meloncat turun saat keinggian mereka dari tanah hanya tinggal sekitar dua meter.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" tanya Ciel saat Sebastian mulai berjalan. Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil terus menggendong Ciel. Anak itu tidak memakai alas kaki. Sebastian tidak akan membiarkan kakinya tergores.

Sebastian terus berjalan melewati tempat-tempat yang terlindung tetumbuhan di taman. Ia melewati jalur-jalur yang ia yakin tidak akan terekam oleh kamera pengawas. Namun Sebastian berjalan agak santai saat mendekati gerbang depan yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ciel yang melihat penurunan kewaspadaan itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan kamera pengawasnya? Para penjaga bisa melaporkanmu ke ayah," bisik Ciel dengan suara lirih. Sebastian erawa kecil dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tenang saja. Aku baru diberitahu kalau beberapa kamera di depan rusak karena terpaan angin dan hujan badai kemarin," jawabnya tenang.

Tenu saja ia tidak bilang bahwa sebenarnya ialah yang merusak benda-benda tersebut.

"Lalu satpam?"

"Aku rasa mereka ketiduran."

Tentu saja ia tidak bilang bahwa ia yang mencampurkan obat bius ke kopi mereka.

Mereka berhasil keluar dengan mudah. Sangat mudah. Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sistem keamanan di rumah itu sebegitu mudahnya di dilemahkan. Ini akan mempermudah rencananya besok. Dan itu kabar bagus.

Mereka menyusuri jalan beberapa meter setelah keluar dari rumah. Rupanya Sebastian sudah memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sebastian menurunkannya di sebelah pintu mobil dan mempersilakannya masuk duluan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ciel begitu Sebastian duduk di belakang kemudi. Sebastian tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

"Tidak masalah ke mana kita pergi selama aku mengembalikanmu lagi ke rumah, kan?"

**.**

Ciel memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung saat mereka turun dari mobil. Setelah berkendala selama beberapa lama, mereka berhenti di pinggir sebuah taman—atau lapangan?—yang sepi. Tidak ada orang di waktu yang selarut ini. Bahkan sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Ciel masih tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di sini. Sebastian belum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Perhatian Ciel teralih saat ia melihat Sebastian yang sibuk sendiri sambil duduk di tanah. Ranselnya terbuka di dekatnya. Ciel mendekat untuk melihat isinya lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya setelah ia duduk di sebelah Sebastian. Pemuda itu masih tidak menjawab. Entah tidak mau menjawab atau karena terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Setelah diabaikan berkali-kali seperti ini, Ciel pun tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban. Ia mengintip apa yang berada di dalam tas itu dan akhirnya mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kembang api?" katanya terkejut. Sebastian mengangguk dan tertawa dengan riang.

"Iya. Bagus, kan? Akan ada banyak kembang api malam ini," katanya ceria. Tanda kemarahan tadi siang sama sekali tak bersisa padanya malam ini. Ia tidak terlihat sehabis bertengkar dengan Ciel. Ciel mensyukuri hal itu. Inilah kenapa ia sangat menyukai Sebastian.

"Yak. Ini dia."

Sebastian membakar kembang api pertama. Suaranya ledakannya memang tidak enak didengar. Tapi apa yang muncul di langit gelap setelahnya benar-benar menyenangkan hati. Awalnya seperti komet kecil yang meluncur ke udara dan meledak pada bagian intinya—meninggalkan percik-percik api berwarna-warni. Ledakan demi ledakan kembang api muncul dan langit seketika diwarnai berbagai cahaya terang. Ciel terkesima. Ia mendongak untuk melihat kembang api itu tanpa berkedip.

"Keren!"

Sebastian melirik Ciel sambil nyengir sekilas. Ia senang melihat anak itu senang. Dinyalakannya beberapa kembang api secara bersamaan sehingga langit yang tadinya gelap terlihat semakin terang.

Ciel terlihat senang melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang dibuat Sebastian itu. Di langit yang gelap, ledakan-ledakan kembang api itu terlihat seperti lukisan warna-warni di atas kanvas hitam. Pijar-pijar cahaya yang muncul satu demi satu membuat Ciel terdiam saking takjubnya. Entah kenapa, pemandangan ini membuatnya terharu.

"Terang, ya? Seperti di siang hari." Ciel mendengar Sebastian berkomentar pelan. Anak itu mengabaikan kembang api sejenak dan memberikan perhatiannya pada Sebastian. Pemuda itu memandang kosong ke langit. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebastian memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia kembali mendongak menatap Ciel lurus-lurus.

"Ini yang kau mau, kan?" jawabnya ringkas. Ciel masih kelihatan tidak mengerti. Sejak tadi Sebastian mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Itu membuatnya bingung. Sebastian melihat kilat ketidakpahaman di mata Ciel dan tertawa kecil.

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu. Kau ingin malam tidak pernah datang. Mungkin konyol. Tapi aku berusaha membuat langit seterang siang…"

"…"

"…untukmu."

Ciel tidak menyangka Sebasian akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Juga melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. Memang, selama ini Sebastian selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya terus berbahagia. Terbukti dari kucing pemberiannya itu. Sebastian selalu memperhatikannya dengan baik. Sampai ke hal yang terkecil sekalipun. Kini ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah bertengkar dengan Sebastian tadi siang.

"Sebastian, aku…," Ciel memulai, "…aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi…"

Ciel menunduk menyesal. Ia tidak mengharap Sebastian akan memaafkannya. Apalagi Sebastian juga marah padanya tadi. Keheningan yang kaku menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Ciel baru berani mengangkat kepalanya kembali saat ia mendengar suara tawa renyah Sebastian.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya tenang. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Ciel dan tersenyum tipis. Itu justru membuat Ciel semakin ingin menangis.

"Aku juga… aku juga tidak membencimu."

Suara Ciel terdengar tercekat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah mengatakan satu hal yang amat jahat pada Sebastian. Satu hal yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika Sebastian yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia sudah memikirkannya. Jika Sebastian mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya, mungkin ia merasa ingin mati saat itu juga. Sebastian orang yang penting baginya. Orang yang amat ia sayangi.

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku tahu…," jawab Sebastian sambil menarik Ciel ke dalam rangkulannya. Anak itu tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Setetes air mata meleleh jatuh di pipinya. Ia kembali merasakan kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Kehangatan sebuah 'keluarga' yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Ciel bisa merasakan ketulusan Sebastian di sana. Semuanya membuat Ciel terpaksa menghirup udara yang menyesakkan dada. Sesak.

Hari ini ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh. Kekanak-kanakan. Ia menyesal telah bersikap seperi anak kecil yang manja dan kasar kepada semua orang. Meski menyalahkan dan melempar kesalahan pada orang lain akan meringankan bebannya, itu bukan sikap yang baik.

"Maafkan aku…," Ciel berbisik. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mencegah air mata yang lain jatuh. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Sebastian sekarang. Namun ia bisa merasakan dagu Sebastian yang menempel di ubun-ubunnya.

"Tak masalah."

Jawaban Sebastian seolah tanpa beban. Perkataannya yang setelah itu membuat dada Ciel terasa lebih sesak lagi.

"Aku senang melihat wajah bahagia orang yang kusayangi dan yang harusnya kulindungi. Dengan begitu saja aku sudah puas," katanya. Ia menjauhkan diri sejenak dan mengangkat dagu Ciel agar anak itu bisa melihatnya. "Kau bahagia, Ciel? Tersenyumlah."

Ciel tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara yang parau.

"…ya."

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Aku tahu apa yang membuatnya marah. Tapi, apa pun alasan di baliknya, aku sedih melihatnya sedih. Aku tidak peduli mengapa. Jika ia meminta siang, aku akan memberikannya siang. Melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum membuatku bahagia lebih dari apa pun. Mungkin ini hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyenangkan hatinya._

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Bwaaaahh, capeknya. Di saat teman-teman saya bisa santai liburan, saya malah dirundung kemalangan dan diberi cobaan bertubi-tubi *apadeh*.

Well, saya baru menyadari satu hal. Gore itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan (?). Jadi mungkin ini fic ini bakal no gore. Genre-nya juga bukan suspense/crime, kan? Mungkin ini bakal mengecewakan banyak orang. Tapi saya sendiri agak kurang ngerti kenapa orang suka gore. Rasanya itu benar-benar nggak baik untuk kesehatan (jiwa). [Alah! Padahal baru beli & baca novel gore 18+ *plakk*]

Btw, makasih buat yang masih mau baca fic ini walau udah terlantar sekian lama. Mana huruf 'T' di keyboard saya rada bermasalah. Harus ditekan agak kuat. Jadi kalau ngetik cepat-cepat suka nggak muncul. Sudah dikoreksi. Tapi barangkali masih ada yang terlewat.

**.**

**I thank;**

**HaikuReSanvoA**, **Athena Gothess**, **RukaAna**, **C mbem **(Kau lagi. =_= Iyalah. Sejak saya semakin dewasa, saya jadi semakin manusiawi. Kalau nggak ketahuan apa nggak lebih flat lagi ceritanya? Nggak ada yang nge-twist, dong.), **chiko-cilver lady**, **killinheaven**, **blackandwhite9321**, **CCR**, **Tezuyuki**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **Takaruki ** (Rahasia. XD), **RaFa LLight S.N **(Mana mungkin saya nabok reader saya yang baik hati mau review. (:), **Cielsebby**, **Kiseki Amai**, **Sierra Fleur Printemps**

_**.**_

"_**Even if I wake up and the night doesn't end. And even if there are no shiny stars there. Even if the all lights in the town vanish... I saw enough of the happy face of the one I should protect and the end of the one I loved. So I am satisfied with it."**_

**[D.L.N.]**


End file.
